Twisted Reality
by Ron W.312
Summary: When five girls get thrown into Newsies it's a dream for some of them. They follow along making new friends finding the fun stuff that happened off screen but is this like any normal AU where everything goes right for our hero?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I decided I wanted to do an AU for Newsies. So here I am writing an AU…for Newsies. You will notice that I may make fun of some other AU's that I have read but it won't be serious and know that I love most AU's I come across. And if I make fun of anything else it's only for the fun of writing. As usual I own nothing of Newsies.

**Catastrophe **

I was putting the final touches on the TV room when I heard the door bell ring. I ran to the door and was amazed that all my friends were at the door at the same time.

"Well this is a bad sign." I said with a smile as I let my friends in for the sleepover I had been preparing for all week.

"Sid you freak out a bit and always think something bad's gunna happen when odd stuff happens." Luna said. Luna was known as the Albino to our little group of people. She was tall with slightly ginger hair and eyes that occasionally looked too big when she was in her freak out mode.

"Oh posh, you'll get over my superstition." I said with a quick hair flip to get the frizzy, dark curls out of my face.

"Since when do you say posh?" Laurel, my shortest friend who's hair color was a bit more strawberry than blond, asked.

"I don't know, but you know it sounds cool." I said with a smile.

"True story." Laurel replied with a laugh.

"Amy say something to contribute to the conversation." I said to the girl that still hid in the doorway with insanely long brown hair and a lip ring.

"Something." She said walking to the group with a smile on her face.

"Funny." I replied with a neutral tone. "Let's eat so I can inform you of the awesomeness known as Newsies." I was answered by a chorus of groans. "Don't hate it till you watch it!" I said as I ran for the kitchen where the food awaited.

I knew I was the only one who knew that Newsies was awesome in our small town in Ohio. I knew my friends would like it too if they just gave it a chance but since it was made in the 90's they think it's gunna suck, but I know that Newsies was one of Disney's most recent rockin' movies. We ate our pizza and chips and occasionally said something but we were all too hungry to care about chit chat. We had all heard the radio and TV say that there was likely to be high wind and rain but nothing to worry about. We all ran up my deadly curved stairs as carefully as we could and plopped down in front of the TV after we were all comfortable in our pj's and giant bed of blankets.

We had a little conversation about all of our different patterns. Luna had a light blue tank top and long pants that had the pattern of birds flying on them. She had a serious problem with birds. She was always drawing them on any spare piece of paper I had. Amy had a green short sleeved shirt that had a panda and her pants had a whole slew of pandas. Laurel had a plain pink short sleeved shirt and pink pants that had red lips on them. I had on a black tank top and pants that had Coca-Cola polar bears on them and took out my newsies hat that I had. It was navy blue and had a red oval with an S on the back. I got out of the heap and put the movie in.

"Prepare to fall in love." I said as I turned the lights out and started the movie.

"Definitely not with that hat though." Luna said with a laugh.

"Don't hate. By the end of this you'll wish you had one." I said with an evil smile.

Not five minutes into the previews my little sister, Sara, came running in and jumping into the pile of blankets. Her blond hair was everywhere and her Beatle pajamas were overwhelming to look at due to the neon colors.

"What cha watchin'?" She asked rolling on top of all of us like Draco from A Very Potter Musical.

"Newsies you slug. Now get off me!" I yelled as she rammed her elbow into my stomach.

"OH! I wanna watch!" She screamed finding an empty spot in the pile.

She may be fifteen but she sounded like a little kid. It was funny for a while to my friends but then they just shut up about her extremely high voice. My mom would be happy if she saw us sixteen to seventeen year olds letting Sara watch the movie with us. Of course I was the only sixteen year old in the group but that would change in a few days. I was personally annoyed but that was soon replaced with fan girl glee. I knew I was in love with Spot. The bad thing about Spot for me was they make him seem really short and I'm abnormally tall, so that puts a damper on things. Manhattan wasn't too bad on the eyes. All you have to do is watch the first five minutes and you fall in love with Jack. Amy and Luna nearly started drooling when they saw Jack for the first time. I laughed at them but then I heard a noise I never expected. It sounded like thunder but it didn't sound like thunder. I had just enough time to look out the window and see the tree falling before it hit the house.

I opened my eyes and saw darkness. I heard Sara screaming and Laurel, Amy, and Luna freaking out too. I figured it was my job to be the rational one for the moment and hold my screams till later.

"Everybody ok?" I yelled over everyone.

"NO! I tree just fell on your house!" Luna screamed.

"Calm down! We need to find a way out of this and to do that we need to find each other." I said in a calm loud voice.

It took a few minutes of scrambling around and hitting each other in the faces for all of us to grab hands. "What now?" Sara asked in my ear.

"Now we hope we see a way out of this darkness." I said quickly.

"I don't think an exit sign or light is going to just appear, Sid." Amy said quietly just before a faint glow appeared.

"What was that?" I said rubbing it in a little.

We all started to head for the light. I could feel the ground changing. It went from carpet to what felt like rocks. I kept my mouth shut about it for now. As we got closer to the light I saw a building at the end. Finally we broke through to the glow that we welcomed. I fell to the ground glad that there wasn't darkness anymore. I saw everybody else lay on the ground feeling glad that they were somewhere. We lay with our feet towards the center of the circle we formed. I decided that then was a good time to explode.

"Oh. My. God." I said quietly.

"What?" Sara asked to my left.

After that a not-so-quiet quiet scream came out of my throat. I sat up quickly and said, "A freakin' tree just fell on our house! And if you haven't noticed we ain't in Kansas no more Toto!" The others looked at me like I was crazy and then looked behind me and started to hide their giggles. I closed my eyes and started to nod my head, "There are people behind me aren't there?"

"Yeah…" Laurel said seeming to be the only one who wasn't laughing.

I turned around and nearly started to scream again. Than I thought of all the AU newsies fan fiction I had read and they all started with a catastrophe.

"You goils alright?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow. I looked at the few newsies behind him and they thought I was crazy. I recognized all of them; Blink, Mush, Racetrack, Boots, Crutchy, and Skittery.

"Not really." I said in a squeaky voice feeling my face turn red.

"Who looks stupid now? You do." Luna said through laughter making A Very Potter Sequel reference.

"One problem Lu. You're the one who's supposed to look stupid." I informed her.

"Where are we?" Amy asked to try and stop us from going off topic again.

"Yous is in New York. Where ya think ya's at?" Race said by Jack's side.

"How'd we get here?" Amy seemed confused.

"Well we sure as hell didn't fly here." I said quickly not caring about my first impression anymore since they all think I'm crazy anyway.

"Sidnie! Watch your mouth." Sara said not wanting me to curse even though she does it all the time.

"Sara. Shut up before I go all Fiona on you." I said holding my head in my hands hoping she would get the reference to our mom's Irish friend who enjoyed to curse.

"Well no need to be rude Cucukatchu." Sara said quietly.

"What?" The boys behind me asked.

"Nothing. She's fifteen." I said waving my hand.

"Do ya goils need some help?" Mush asked coming up from behind. I turned and saw he was staring at Amy. I laughed on the inside. Mush had no chance with her. Amy's heart belonged to her boyfriend and no way was a really hot newsie going to change that.

"Yeah. I have a feeling we won't be going home anytime soon." Laurel replied.

"Yous goils can come stay wit' us, but yous has gotta work and yous need new clothes." Jack said staring out our pajamas.

"I'm down with that." Luna said with nods from Laurel and Amy.

"Works but we might need some help getting the hang of everything." I said not wanting to move because my feet had fallen asleep.

The boys came up and helped everyone…except me. As they were walking away I yelled, "Don't worry about me! Crazy people don't need help!" I got up and attempted to catch up but gave up quickly. I was close enough to hear some chatter between Luna, Skittery and Boots though.

"Is ya friend really crazy?" Skittery asked.

"Nah. She's just had a rough day and needed to yell at something." Luna said trying to get rid of my status as crazy.

"She sure acts like it though." Boots said quickly.

"Eh you would be too if you had a tree fall on your house while you were in it. Just be glad she's here or we would all be crazy." Luna said laughing a little.

We finally walked into the Lodge and Jack talked to Kloppman probably about us staying here.

"First night is free." The old man said. He was nice, probably a lot nicer than most people. "I'll need ya names though, for the books." Luna started to name us off but then Kloppman said, "Short names please."

She gave a confused face and Jack explained, "Ya need newsie names."

"I'll figure it out. Ok…Sara you're Jaws." She gave me an angry look understanding the meaning of her name. "Laurel is Pearl. A shortened version of your spy name." I whispered the last part to her. "Luna you can be…um…Chick." She gave an approving smile remembering all the homework she drew little chickens on. "Amy you can be…let's see…you can be Cap. And I'll be Steps." I said proud of my newsie naming skills.

"I abject!" Luna said with an evil looking smile.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're name is crap! I want to pick it out." She replied still looking like she was up to something.

"Fine." I said knowing I would regret giving in.

"I dub thee Nut Job." Luna said proudly.

"Now everyone's going to think I'm crazy!" I yelled at her.

"Hey, you're a good kind of crazy, Sid. Now all those annoying losers won't bother you because they'll think you're crazy." Luna said quickly.  
"I hope you get smothered by a pillow." I mumbled.

After Luna explained I wasn't crazy to everyone in the room Ariel came up to me looking really confused.

"Cap? What the crap Sid?" Amy asked confused.

"It's short for Captain. I figured you'd be good with it." I said seeing her face change to understanding. Captain Man was her nick name and hey I made it short and sweet.

"Some of da boys will get ya some clothes." Jack said walking up the stairs.

We all followed realizing that no one else was downstairs. Once we reached the top of the stairs I nearly caused the rest of us to fall down after a load of clothes were thrown at my face. After the girls pushed me back up I dropped the clothes on the floor and we started to dig through them trying to find stuff to wear. I found a pair of gray pants and a dark purple shirt but I had fight Sara and Luna off for the light blue suspenders. Sara had gray pant too but a light blue shirt and red suspenders. Amy had black pants with a green shirt and gray suspenders. Laurel had dark blue pants with a maroon shirt and oddly pink suspenders. Luna had light gray pants with yellow orange looking shirt and black suspenders.

We got dressed while everyone else headed to bed. When we found some open bunks we quickly realized there were only three bunks left. We had to settle it with rock paper scissors. The first two people out had to share a bunk the next two had to share a bunk and the winner got the bed alone. I was the first out along with Sara. We were bound to kill each other. Next were Amy and Luna so by default Laurel got the bed to herself. We all attempted to get mildly comfortable in the cramped beds. We were all soon in bed but not tired.

"This may be one of the weirdest sleepovers." I said quietly getting a laugh from Amy and Luna.

That's when we all decided to try to get some sleep. It wasn't easy but sleep eventually came and my eyes closed hoping this wasn't a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope you people enjoyed the first chapter. I hope no one took anything seriously this story is more for fun. I own nothing of Newsies or anything else that could be mentioned in the story. Enjoy!

**First Day**

I woke up to my face hitting the floor. I gave a quiet ow and looked around. I saw that Sara had decided to roll over on her side which caused me to fall off the bed. I looked out the window and saw that it was still mostly dark out but the sun was shining through. I decided to wake the girls up thinking they would want some time to get ready before the herd of boys attacked it. After my attempts of trying to wake them up I got several scratches and a possible bruise on my shoulder. I decided I would take the first crack at the bathroom like thing. I grabbed a towel and started to pump some water over my head. Hey just because we were stuck in 1899 doesn't mean I don't want my hair fixed. After my hair was mildly dried I used my fingers to the best of their brushing abilities and went to explore some of the lodge. It was basic with the lobby like place and then the stairs that went up to the beds but I wasn't happy with just that. I searched around a little bit more and found some really steep stairs that went up. I went up thinking it would lead to an attic but when I pushed the squeaky door open I was welcomed by a gust of air. I didn't get to enjoy it for very long though because I heard Kloppman walking up the stairs. I shut the door and headed back down.

I had just made it down the stairs when Kloppman had started to wake everyone up. I leaned up against the wall and just smiled as he came towards our bunks that were groaning a lot louder than they should have.

"Cheer up ladies! Wait till we get to carry the banner." I said from my spot on the wall.

"Why are you up so early?" Luna…wait…Chick asked.

"I got kicked off by someone." I replied staring at Sara. Crap, Jaws.

That ended up getting a laugh. I looked around and realized nothing was happening according to the movie. Odd, but who cares. I stood on the wall till the rest of our little girl crew joined me and we headed downstairs. I was the one to notice that some of us had little stalkers. Mush was trying but failing to hide that he was following Cap. Skittery kept looking over at Chick and Racetrack was casually putting his arm over Pearl's shoulders. I think he had a serious thing for people with redish looking hair. I was trying to hide my laughter when the rest of the newsies came down. By then I could hardly hold it.

"So goils ya need help sellin' papes?" Jack asked running his hand through his hair to try and sleek it back a bit.

"Yeah." Chick said letting her hair fly in its crazy directions.

"Well boys who wants ta escort one a dese goils around?" Jack said in a loud voice as he walked out the door. "Ta set an example I ses even gunna show one around!" He said grabbing Jaws' hand.

I think that was the last straw because I started laughing really loud and I couldn't stop. My face turned pink and my laughs grew quiet. Eventually my eyes started to water. I had no clue what was so funny but it just was. I looked around and Pearl started laughing to. My guess was from how stupid I looked. All the guys around me of course thought I was crazy and walked away.

"I'm…trying…to stop." I said through my chuckles. I was totally going to live up to my name. As Pearl and I followed the blob of boys to the platform we slowly got a hold of ourselves and our laughter quieted. The gates were closed so we stood in front of them just waiting for them to open.

"You goils all got some one ta help ya?" Jack asked looking at us all.

"Not surprising that I don't." I said quickly.

"Umm…." Jack said looking around, "Blink can help ya out dere Nut Job."

"Alright." I said looking to the eye patched kid who looked like he would rather be anywhere else in the world.

We stood in silence or at least I did for another few minutes. That's when the Delancey Brother's found their way through the crowd of newsies. When they took notice to us they seemed to have a look of confidence on their faces as they approached.

"Cowboy, you didn' tell us yous had some goils come ta da group." Oscar said looking me up and down. I looked to see his brother staring at Sara.

I snapped my fingers in front of Morris' face and said, "Hey, if you're going to stare at my sister try staring at her eyes."

"Pushy. And who's dis?" Oscar said moving closer to me.

"The names Nut Job and you get any closer and you might see why." I said with a fake smile.

"Crap." Chick said hiding behind Skittery.

"Someone might die today." Pearl said moving next to me. "But at least you have back up."

"Dis lousy little shrimp is gunna help ya?" Morris said with a laugh.

"I want the one with the stupid mustache." Pearl said giving Morris a stare that would kill any sane person.

"I can deal with that. I just want to kick him once when you got him down. Anything goes wrong though run like the wind." I said quickly as Pearl moved around me so she had a better shot at Morris.

"Forrest. Got it." Pearl said quietly.

"Say when boys." I said handing my hat to Cap who was on the opposite side of me.

"Whoa I ain't hittin' no goil." Oscar said holding his hands up while Morris prepared to fight.

"Fine then you'll just have to watch as Pearl here kicks your brother's ass. I'm gunna be the referee so no interference." I said stepping in between Oscar and where the soon to be fight would be.

"I can't let ya do dat." Oscar said in a serious voice.

"Oh really. Well then you'll just have to get past the crazy person and you can help all you want." I said quickly before I shouted, "Go!"

Before Morris knew it Pearl had punched him in the stomach and was pounding his face with her fist or that's what it looked like from the angle I was at. I had to side step every once in a while till Oscar decided to try and beat his way past me. I might not have had any formal fighting besides the one class of karate and kick boxing I took but stage fighting was my leverage. You just had to get a little too close and see the moves that were coming. I punched him, he tried to punch me but I blocked I twisted his wrist and brought my knee up to his stomach. After several rounds like that he was practically laying on me because he was so tired. I turned to see Morris looked pretty beat up to.

"Morris! Catch!" I said as I pushed/threw his brother at him. Morris caught his brother but nearly fell again. I gave a kick to the knee that seemed like it hurt since he nearly collapsed with his brother on him. "Next time you look at my sister. Prepare to die." I said the last part in more of a laugh but he got the point. By the time we had gotten a few congratulatory high fives the gate opened. We all rushed in. There was some chat about how me and Pearl were really good fighters. We both just smiled and stood in line to get our papers. "How many are you getting, Pearl?" I asked her as we got closer.

"I'm thinking maybe fifty." Pearl replied.

"I'm thinking maybe twenty-five." I said with a look of thought on my face.

"Why twenty-five?" Pearl asked.

"Well we can't of gotten here to far before the movie starts so my guess is the trolley strike is still going on and there are going to be two people selling in the same spot." I explained.

"Good point I'll go with twenty-five than." Pearl said to Weasel.

"Copy cat." I mumbled. "I'll go with thirty than." I said to Weasel. As I was getting my papers The Delancey walked past. I couldn't help the snicker that came up as they walked past in caution.

We waited around till everyone got their papers which, wasn't long since me and Pearl were towards the back. Cap handed me my hat as she gave me an unaproving smile. Jack led the way out of the gates and said, "Good luck ladies." as he grabbed Sara's hand and started screaming headlines.

Kid Blink and I walked in silence for the most part to his selling spot. After we got there I was about to yell at him but I stopped myself and said, "You can't not talk to me. You're supposed to help me sell and you kinda have to talk to the crazy person that could break your fingers at any moment." I stopped my joke there seeing as his face showed that he wasn't taking it as a joke. "Sorry just trying to lighten the mood. Jeez." I said with a little anger in my voice.

"Can't blame me." Blink replied staring at the ground then looking up only to try and get people to but his papers.

"How about a deal? If I sell this paper without any help from you, you will quite acting like I'm crazy." I said waving a paper in his face.

He gave a smile and said, "Fine and if ya don' ya leave me be." he said spitting in his hand.

"Deal." I said spitting in my hand wishing I had some germx.

I then went to try and sell my one paper. I tried for pitiful and sad. I found a lady in a fancy looking dress and turned on the pitifulness and was prepared to pull out my secret weapon. My uncle was crazy enough to teach me how to do the perfect puppy dog pout. It was a fun five minute lesson that I used occasionally. I walked up to the lady and said, "Excuse me Miss, but could I trouble you to but one of my papers. My daddy said that I could come back inside the house if I sold my papers. And I do miss sleeping inside out of the cold and rain." I gave a little puppy look at her and I saw she was totally going for it.

"Your father made you sleep outside?" She asked shocked.

"Yes but only the past few nights. Our house is so small we can hardly fit all five of us." I replied sounding a little sad.

"Oh you poor dear. I'll take a paper." She said handing me several coins.

"Miss this is too much." I said with an odd look on my face.

"I know you keep the extra." She said turning back to her escort.

"Thank you Ma'am!" I yelled at her. I waited till she couldn't see me anymore than I walked back to Blink who looked amazed. "Now, are we friends?" I asked him.

"I guess we kinda have ta be. A deal's a deal." He replied going back to selling his papers.

We sold our papers, me using my acting skills and him using his skills of improving the truth. We even tried to teach each other how to do stuff. He tried to teach me how to twist the headlines a bit and I tried to teach him how to act like you were sleeping outside. It was funny and before we knew it our papers were gone.

"Not bad for ya first day." Blink said with a smile as we headed back to the lodge.

"Not bad. Ok I can take that. Where to now?" I asked wanting to do something but wasn't sure what.

"Nowhere." Blink said plainly.

"Where can a few newsies go if they wanna have some fun? There's gotta be something to do." I said not letting my thoughts of adventure stop so quickly. A thought hit me then, "How about Brooklyn?" I asked.

"Brooklyn? Are you crazy?" I raised my eyebrow after he said that. "Well maybe ya are but Brooklyn? They might try ta soak ya. Deys have no clue who ya are. The soak ya first den ask questions later." Blink said with a little fear in his voice.

"Well maybe we shouldn't get caught." I said slowly to add infuses.

"Maybe we shouldn' go." Blink practically shouted.

"We? Do I detect friendship?" I said in a funny little accent.

"Well I gotta don' I?" He said laughing at me.

"So we're going to Brooklyn. I think we should invite the girls to come." I said smiling at the fact Blink acknowledged our somewhat friendship.

"I ain't watchin' you goils by myself." Blink said as we came onto the street where the lodge was.

"We can have Skittery, Racetrack, Mush, and Jack if you want." I said trying to think of a way for this to work.

"Alright. I'll go tell da boys." Blink said running up the stairs.

I followed him up to see Chick, Cap, and Jaws lying on the bunks looking tired. Pearl was trying to get Jaws off her bunk but was failing. I went over to them and whispered, "We're going to Brooklyn tonight." Before Jaws could scream I put my hand over her mouth. "Not everyone just a few of us. Now don't scream."

"Sid…wait your newsie name…crap what was it. Nut Job did you forget that you totally have a thing for Spot?" Jaws said in a loud whisper.

"Do you know when not to scream at the sun?" I replied hoping I could make her brain explode.

"Who's Spot?" Chick asked.

"Spot is the leader of Brooklyn and he's mine so know that." I whispered the last part after I took a look around the room to see if anyone was close.

"Isn't Spot short?" Pearl asked.

"Yes…he's supposed to be but it works out trust me. His hotness out ways his shortness." I said with a smile.

Just then Blink came up behind me and said, "If we're doing dis we might wanna leave soon."

"Got it. We need to get back at a reasonable time I suppose." I said getting up and heading for the stairs.

After we all got down in a discreet way we headed for the Bridge that would lead to our adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's another chapter. Hope you like it! I own nothing of Newsies just a love for writing and movie watching.

**The Brooklyn Escape**

We had all started across the bridge. All the guys seemed a bit nervous I just kept laughing at them. No one really said a whole lot till we were over the bridge.

"Afta dark I hear dat Brooklyn doesn't care who comes ova they just soak 'em." Race said sticking close to Pearl's side. She kept giving him an odd look.

"You do realize that you have girls with you," Pearl started but was stopped.

"Yeah I do." Race said puffing his chest out a little.

"That can totally soak any sucker who thinks to mess with us." She finished with a smile.

"Anyway Race I thought you liked a risk." I said with a smile.

"I do but not when I's could be soaked!" He said a little too loudly.

"Put a lid on it ya bumma!" Jack said I a harsh whisper.

Jack pushed us into a little alley and put his finger over his lips telling us to be quiet. We all got really quiet as a group of a few newsies past the mouth of the alley. After they had passed I asked, "So where exactly are we going?"

"I don' know! I thought this was your monkey show!" Jack hissed.

"Jeez no need to be rude." I said sticking my head out of alley looking for newsies coming. I didn't see any so I waved everyone out. "How about you take us to like a theater or something?" I said as we started towards the way that the newsies had come from.

"Ok, but be warned Brooklyn's everywhere. They won't wait ta soak ya. If we say run you go as fast as ya can and don't look back." Jack said moving to the front to lead the way.

"Got it! Now let's go boys!" I said in a way to cheery voice.

I got a lot of shh's but a lot of laughs too. I was way too excited to really care about the danger of it all. Jack led us to a stage door and we sneaked in. We started watching a play about war or fighting but five minutes in the back stage guys kicked us out the door. I couldn't help the laughter that came up and I heard everyone else join in.

"Wes betta head back." Skittery said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah it's getting late." Cap said starting for the bridge.

We had all started walking back and I was glad we came to our five minute feature of whatever that play was.

"What didya think a Brooklyn?" Blink asked smiling like the rest of our group.

"It was perfect." I said looking up at the few stars that showed through the clouds. That's when I heard the bang of a metal garbage can behind us. I turned and saw eyes peering around a corner. "Shit. Run!" I said quietly to our group. No one seemed to hear me except for Blink so I ran passed them and pushed them with me. We hadn't been running too far when the group of newsies we encountered earlier stepped out in front of us.

"What now Jack?" Mush asked quickly.

"I don' know." Jack said plainly.

"I do. When they start to get closer Jaws, me and you pass out. They ask questions you guys say claustrophobia runs in the family. You tell them to back up so we can wake up. After the spread out you have to help us up to a somewhat normal standing position than we run through the line. Got it?" I whispered the plan quickly getting a few nods. I started to breath heavy and Jaws got the queue to start our little show.

Once they were hardly a foot away I fell over into the crowd that was coming from behind us. I hit the ground with a sickening sound I don't want to know what it was but I apparently can't trust Brooklyn since they didn't catch me. Jaws was afraid of hurting herself so she fell into Jack from what I heard. There were a lot of questions and Pearl started off the speech.

"They're claustrophobic! Jesus back up and give them some space to breath!" She screamed.

"Nut job can you hear me!" Chick yelled in my ear. I gave a quiet groan as I heard Cap screaming something similar into Jaws'' ear.

"Come on help me get her up!" Chick said as she grabbed my arm. I felt someone else grab my other arm but kept the charade up. "Hold her up. I gotta check up on her sister. If I don't she'll be angry."

I felt Chick practically drop me but then I felt someone else hold up my arm. I quickly mumbled, "Is it working?" as I shifted my head to my left.

"For the most part but all of us won't make it." Blink's voice whispered back.

"Hey what's she sayin'?" I voice called.

"Jaws. Tell 'em I wanna be over there." I said as I tilted my head back and forth.

"She wants ta check on her sister!" Pearl's voice came from my right.

I let my feet drag most of the way till we stopped. I stood up pretending to be shaky about standing. I looked around and realized we were at the end of the crowd closest to the bridge. I gave a weak smile hidden by my hair. I reached my hand down and helped her but at the end I threw her through the herd of newsies and that's when we all ran through and headed for the bridge. I stayed towards the back. When I heard someone fall I didn't think twice to do my cheetah slide of a stop and help the person up who turned out to be Racetrack. I ran back and pulled him up, but that gave the faster newsies a chance to catch up. I started to run after the rest of the group when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned and saw the main reason I wanted to come to Brooklyn, Spot Conlon. The only thing that kept coming to mind was he looked tall. Not taller than me but my height which I could take. After I got past that fact I saw anger. I quickly pulled my arm away and ran before anything could happen. I caught up to the rest of the group that was halfway over the bridge and we all kept running.

"Ya happy now! Wes almost got soaked!" Mush yelled once we were safely over the bridge.

"In fact I am extremely happy! That was awesome." I said holding my hand up for a high five but everyone just walked off. I put my hand down slowly. "I see no one else feels the same way." I said following the group a good few feet behind them.

Time was passing slowly. Everyone seemed to think that it was all my fault we got caught. I take full responsibility for having the idea and enforcing it but getting caught ws specifically not in the itinerary.

"Hey t'anks fur what ya did back dere." Racetrack said suddenly appearing next to me.

"No problem." I said as we drew closer to the lodge.

"It is. Jack said to run and don' look back. You didn't even bother ta see who it was. Maybe you ain't as crazy as Chick up there makes ya sound." Race said with a smile.

"Hey I'm only crazy when I need to be." I said smiling back. Two friends on the first day. I was on a roll.

We all tip toed upstairs and tried not to wake anybody up. We all broke off and went to our beds and curled up trying to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

An: I hope you all enjoy the story so far! Please tell me what you think of it! I like hearing what people have to say about my stories. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that may be mentioned.

**And So It Begins**

I again was greeted by the floor saying good morning to me when Jaws decided to roll over. I crawled between the bunks not wanting to stand because it was way too early. Once I made it to the bathroom like place I literally fell back asleep on the floor. I woke up to a kick to the side.

"What's your problem?" I said rolling on my side and flailing my arms at the person's leg.

"Ya gotta wake up." Blink said getting out of the reach of my arms.

"Not cool, dude." I said getting up hearing the roar of people getting ready. I heard some of the lines from the opening of the movie. I got up and moved to my bed to get my hat. I had given up on my hair today. Before I knew it everyone was down stairs heading to the platform. I ran down the stairs nearly tripping over Chick and Pearl on the way down. "Come on!" I yelled as we ran after the crowd of boys.

"I have short legs! I can't run fast!" Pearl yelled from behind me.

"Doesn't matter run faster!" I yelled behind me.

We were running all the way to the platform where we made it to the front and tried to catch our breath. It wasn't too long after that that Oscar and Morris appeared through the crowd. Oscar came up to where Pearl was. He gave me an angry look and put his hand on the back of her head and said, "Back of the line you lousy little shrimp." as he pushed her to the ground.

"I got dis one Nut Job." Jack said quietly as he walked up to Oscar. "You shouldn't be callin' people lousy little shrimps, Oscar, unless you're referrin' to the family resemblance in your brother here. Yeah it's an insult. And so is dis." Jack flipped Morris' hat off his head.

Jack ran through the crowd avoiding the Delancey's. We all watched as he hid in an awning and kicked them in the face. Most of us seemed to look over the Jacobs' brothers that had appeared. When it came to the fighting bit of the chase we all started cheering Jack on. After it was over we all laughed at the failure of the Delancey's and walked to get our papers.

"That was great Jack. Betta den yesterday." Race said with a laugh which also caused Pearl and I to give him an evil glare. "No offense ladies."

"Some taken. I was pretty impressed with how awesome we did." I said giving Pearl a high five.

"Yous did good in Brooklyn. Dat's for sure." Jack said with a smile before he approached the platform.

I fell back with Blink and started talking to him and Mush about how to sell the papers today. When David cut in front of me in line I got mad and it doesn't help that I find David to be totally useless in the movie.

"Hey wait in line. No cutting." I said angrily.

"Nut Job relax." Mush said. "He's new."

"So your point is? We were new and we stood in line." I replied still ticked off.

"Nut Job? What kinda name is that?" David asked.

"It's my name and you keep pushing me I will be forced to show you why." I said putting as much hatred into my voice.

"Hey it's not worth it." Blink said stepping in between me and David.

"Watch it Davy." I said doing the I'm watching you hand gesture.

He got in front of me and got his nineteen papers and made his total I asked for twenty not nineteen. Jack helped him out and got him fifty extra papers. Finally he got out of the way and let the rest of us get our papers.

"You only got twenty papes. Why's that?" Jack asked as we huddled around them.

"Bad headline." David replied.

"See that's the first thing ya need to learn. Headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes." Jack said. Then a girl walked by and all the guys took their hats of and said something about how hot she was.

"You guys didn't do that when you passed us." Chick said looking at Skittery with her eyebrows raised.

"Well…ya know…uh…Extre! Extre!" Skittery yelled avoiding the question.

We all gave our mentors an odd look. I was the first to break their newsie screams. "Are we not considered ladies?" I asked following Blink down the street to our selling spot.

"Nah you goils are it's just…yous goils are…uh…you're newsies now. Its jus' like ya are one of us." Blink said looking relived that he said it.

"I can accept that but it would be nice to get some acknowledgment…" I said watching the ground move.

"I'm sorry we ain't proper gentlemen. Maybe one of dese days I'll get the chance ta treat ya like a proper lady." Blink said with a smile.

I looked up into his smiling face and couldn't help but smile. When Blink smiled it was contagious. We came to our spot and immediately we started to try out our new skill that we worked on yesterday. After we got bored and tired of not selling as many papers as we were used to we both switched back to our original skills. We finished selling our papers a little later than yesterday. On the way back we approached this sketchy looking place.

When we passed someone that was sitting in the door yelled at us, "Hey Kid! Who's da dame?"

"No one jus' a new newsie Jack wants me ta help wit'." Blink said attempting to walk away.

"Nah, Kid ya know when we's talkin ta ya yous can' get away dat easy." A guy said as he grabbed his arm.

"Back off you lousy bummer!" I said angrily to the guy that had Blink's arm.

"Girly who's ya think you are?" the guy in the door said now standing up.

"Have ta have a goil protect you?" The guy holding Blink's arm asked with a smile.

"Nah but I'm here ta make sure she don' soak ya. Now jus' let us go." Blink said to the guy holding his arm.

"And who exactly do you think you are that you can call me girly?" I said feeling like Wendy from that Peter Pan movie.

"Nut Job, cool it." Blink whispered.

"Nut Job? Ain't that the crazy person dat soaked Oscar?" The guy in the door asked as he moved closer.

"And didn't Brooklyn say that some newsies got away with the help from a Nut Job?" The one holding Blink asked.

An evil smile then passed over the door guy's face. He grabbed my arm and instinct took over. I flailed my arms causing my elbow to hit him the stomach a few times and after I stomped on his toes he let go doubled over.

"Duck!" I said as I threw a decent sized rock at the other guys face. Blink got the message and just missed getting hit.

Blink grabbed my hand and ran. I did my best to keep up but somehow he ended up dragging me most of the way. We didn't stop running till we were safe in the lodge and we were both still pretty jumpy. Everyone else was back except for Jack and Race.

"You guys ok?" Chick asked.

"Yeah you look like you were running for your life." Cap said with a smile.

"We kinda were." Blink said looking out the window.

"What?" Pearl asked shocked.

"Yeah it's safe to say that everyone hates me now and I think Brooklyn has a bounty on my head." I said falling on the bed landing on top of Jaws.

"Wow really?" Jaws asked pushing me off her.

"Enough adventure for ya dere?" Blink said finally relaxing on his bunk.

"Yeah. I think I could leave now and be done with it for a month or so." I said smiling at him.

"Early night I suppose?" Pearl asked.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"We woke up with you sleeping in the bathroom." Pearl gave a smirk.

"It's not my fault Jaws likes rolling over at the same time every day! Did I mention it was early?" I nearly shouted.

"Jeez. Don't snap." Pearl said putting her hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"What's supposed to happen next?" Chick asked coming in closer and looking around for any nearby newsies.

"Strike." I said quietly after I made sure no one was around.

"That should be fun." Chick said looking bored.

"Duh tomorrow we all get to be am-bastards." That made everyone laugh and we all started to get ready for bed. I drifted in and out of sleep. I drifted out of sleep just in time to see Jack crouching next to Jaws. He was just petting her hair lightly. I sat up slowly and said, "Dude she's fifteen. You're like seventeen. Do you know how creepy that is?"

"Put a lid on it Nut Job. She's sleepin' and I'm jus' checkin' in on you goils." he said in a quiet harsh tone.

"I'll leave you to your creeping." I got up and headed for the small door that led to the roof.

"It ain't like dat Nut. Gotta make sure da new goils are still doing fine." Jack said looking offended.

"Got it you're not creeping on my sister." I said over my shoulder. I hadn't gone too far when I ran into a bunk. "Fudge!" I said in a high pitched voice rubbing my knee.

"Watch it!" A voice snapped at me. I thought it sounded like Racetrack.

"Sorry." I squeaked.

"What are ya doin'?" Blink asked looking down at me from his bunk.

"Trying to get away from the creeper action at my bunk." I said turning back being more cautious in my sleep muddled mind.

I wasn't paying much attention to the people around me just the way to the roof where it would be quiet and I might get some sleep. By the time I got up the insanely steep stairs, I was about to forget about sleep. I sat next to a stack of bricks waiting for sleep to come back but apparently walking half asleep wakes you up and doesn't help you go back to sleep. I heard the door open and then clank shut. I looked over the bricks to see Blink looking around the roof. When he saw me he moved around the roof and sat next to me.

"A proper lady doesn't sleep on a roof," I gave him a weird look, "without a blanket." He finished with a smile.

"So is this you being a proper gentleman?" I asked with a smile.

"My best attempt." Blink said putting the blanket he brought up around my shoulders.

"Don't you need a blanket?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Blink said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Blink." I said but he was out cold when I looked over to see why he didn't answer. "Sleep tight, Blink." I said taking the blanket and laying it over both of us.

I looked up at the sky and stared at the clear sky with too many stars shining through. I hadn't seen this many stars in the sky before. I fell asleep staring at the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So this chapter is about the other girls' days that had just happened. Hope you like it! I own nothing of Newsies as usual and nothing that could be mentioned.

**A Grand Day for All**

(Pearl's POV)

As Nut Job was enjoying the night air Pearl was thinking of the day that had passed. Race was nice. Nicer than most of the guys that she knew in their hometown. He cared even if he did gamble a lot. After they had sold all their papers he took her to a poker game in Harlem. He didn't know it but she was pretty awesome at poker, any card game for that matter. Her acting skills were apparently so good that in most of the skits she was forced to be a guy since there were hardly any in drama class. Those tuned skills helped with her poker face. After she thought that she couldn't help a smile. Lady Gaga had some weird songs too bad no one here even knew what pop or rock for that matter was. After winning three games Pearl took her money and left with Race on her heels.

"Dat was amazin'! Harlem ain't easy ta beat either. Say ya wanna come to da tracks wit' me?" Race asked looking a little shy.

"Race that sounds fun but Nut and the rest of the girls will be missing me soon. Rain check?" Pearl gave a smile hoping it would help.

"What's a rain check?" Race asked seeming confused.

"A rain check is when we do it some other time. It's like saying I want to but not today. How about tomorrow? You know?" I said trying to explain.

"So ya wanna go tomorrow?" Race said looking way to happy.

"Sure why not." Pearl said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Great! Well I gotta go any way but see ya tomorrow for sure." He said with a wink as he ran off to the track.

Pearl was walking to the lodge in silence. She liked Race. The only question was did he like her?

(Chick's POV)

Skittery. That's the only thing her mind would let her think of. He was nice and occasionally kinda sad but that had to be for a reason. She didn't mind that he was quiet though. He was fun to be around most of the time. Specs and Itey really brought him out of his moods though. It was fun to watch them mess around after they finished selling their papers. Chick finally got the courage to ask him what was bothering him in one of his moods before they headed to the lodge.

"What's wrong with you? You seem sad." Chick said and felt stupid for saying anything the second she said it.

"Nutin'." He said watching the ground.

"Nothing my butt. Will you just tell me? It's not like I'll rip your face off and eat it." Chick said stopping and putting her hands on her hips.

"Nah its just sometin' stupid. Ya don' wanna hear about it." Skittery said trying to walk but not wanting to leave her there. "Will ya come on?"

"I will once you tell me what's wrong." Chick said not moving an inch.

"Fine ya wanna know. I…I sorta have feelin's for ya. I don' wanna look like an idiot. Ya happy now?" Skittery said storming off and leaving Chick in the dust.

"You don't have to be worried about looking like an idiot. I mean have you seen my friends? They're crazy. I think I can handle you." Chick said putting her arm on his shoulders. "Plus what if I sort have feelin's for ya too?" Chick said mocking his accent.

(Jaws POV)

Jack is so hot. Jaws' mind kept repeating as they sold papers. He had held her hand twice. TWICE! Now if he would only move on from the hand holding stage. David and Les were kinda putting a hold on things too but that didn't stop Jaws. She was a girl on a mission to have Batman fall in love with her.

"Jack?" Jaws asked when David went to sell more of his papers.

"Yeah Jaws?" He asked turning to look at her.

"I was wondering…" Jaws started but stopped when David practically ran at him.

"Sorry, Jack no one's buying here. What should we do?" David asked standing in front of Jaws. She knew exactly why Nut hated him. He was rude. She wouldn't mind soaking him right now.

"Then we move." Jack said walking off in a different direction. Jaws trudged behind the three boys till they started selling again near a boxing match. "You were askin' me somethin' weren' ya Jaws?" Jack asked turning back to her.

"Yeah I was wondering if you-" Jaws was interrupted again.

"I got a quarter! Quick give me some more last papers." Les said running up to Jack and David.

"Wait a minute. You smell like beer." David said sniffing his brother.

"That's how I go the quarter. The guy beat me I wouldn't drink some." Les explained.

"No drinkin' on da job. It's bad for business." Jack said smiling but before Jaws got a chance to talk to Jack he dragged David and Les off as Snyder came running at them. Jaws sat where she was. Once they were out of sight she sniffled a bit but held her tears. So what if Jack forgot about her? HE was going to fall in love with Sarah but which Sara was going to change.

(Cap's POV)

Mush was cute but Cap's heart was in a different century with her boyfriend. She swore she wouldn't have anything that was somewhat romantic with this really hot newsie. He was hot though. They sold their papers. He would stare at her sometimes and when she looked at him he would give a smile. She tried to get off the fact that he was so adorable but it wasn't romantic. Not in the least. He just looked like a happy puppy and Cap loved puppies, all animals for that matter. She tried to keep Mush out of her head but he had a way of sneaking back in. One the way to the lodge, she kept quiet and tried to keep him off her mind. She tried to ignore the sideways glances that he kept giving her. She finally thought of something. Would it technically be cheating if she was in a different time?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: A chapter for the enjoyment of writing. I hope you readers enjoy the story. Please review if it's not too much trouble. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that could be referenced.

**Strike and a Brooklyn Face Off**

I woke up with my head back still staring at the fading stars. The sun had just started to show. I gave a quick stretch accidently hitting Blink in the process.

"What was dat for?" He asked rubbing his head were I had hit him.

"It was an accident! I swear! I totally forgot you came up!" I said trying to explain.

"It's fine relax. Don' panic or nuthin'." He said with a smile stretching himself and even purposely hitting me in the shoulder. "It's early ain't it? Jeez it's pretty." Blink said staring at the changing sky.

"Yeah…Let's head back down so we don't miss anything." I said standing and heading for the door rubbing my eyes.

We both crept down the stairs as quietly as the creaking wood would allow us. Blink jumped back on his top bunk as Kloppman's steps echoed coming up. I washed my face quickly and acted like I'd been up for ages. Everyone started getting ready but our little girl group was finished first for the first time. I walked down the stairs with Pearl, Chick, Cap and Jaws close behind.

"So what's up with you and the pirate?" Chick asked as we headed towards the platform.

"Nothing. We're just friends." I replied honestly even though he was my favorite Manhattan newsie we were on friend terms.

"Sure." Chick said dragging it out.

"What's with you and Mr. Glum and Dumb?" When she gave me a confused look I said, "Skittery. Jeez it's not fun having to explain stuff." I said with an eye roll.

We were all walking slowly down the street, but when we heard the first wave of the newsies coming we all started looking for our buddies in the buddy system that Jack put in place when we first got here. I stopped Pearl before she could run off with Race.

"Hey do you want to see if we can tag along to Brooklyn?" I asked quietly as the boys stormed around us.

"Are you serious? We nearly got beat up and you want to go back? Not to mention Spot wants your head on a plate." Pearl said looking like she wanted to see if I was terminally ill.

"Well I'm going. I just wanted to see if my partner in crime wanted to come too. You know I'll be dead in five minutes if you don't come." I said in a whiny voice.

She gave an over exaggerated sigh and said, "Fine but if I get soaked, as they put it, I'll kill you."

"That's fine. I can deal with that." I said as she ran off to find Race. They were so cute. Race was so nice to her and not a lot of guys were and it helps that he's short too. I looked around but I didn't see Blink. I decided to just head to the platform.

I made it just in time to see Blink freaking out to Mush about the price raised. Behind me I heard Jack walk up.

"They jacked up the price! You hear that? Ten cents a hundred! Ya know, it's bad enough that we gotta eat what we don't sell. Now they jacked up the price! Can you believe that?" Blink said with a shadow of Oscar behind him.

"What are we gunna do?" Several newsies asked.

Jack sat on the stairs and everyone got quiet for a minute. "Jack you done thinkin' yet?" Race asked.

"One thing's for sure, if we don't sell papes, then nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through those gates until they put the price back to where it was." Jack said loudly.  
**"**You mean like a strike?" David said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, like a strike!" Jack said proud of himself.  
**"**Are you out of your mind?" David asked  
**"**It's a good idea. We could do it." I said encouragingly.

"Jack, I was only joking. We can't go on strike, we don't have a union." David said giving me an evil glare.

"If we strike then we are a union." I said snapping at him.

"She's right. Crutchy take up a collection." Jack said standing up. I lost most of what he said as I was pushed to the back by the rampaging newsies. I heard everyone yell strike and the start up of the song.

"We need to have a plan of attack if we plan to go to Brooklyn."

"As Tony Stark said in the Avengers. I do have a plan. Attack. Except there is no way you're getting me to jump out of nonexistent planes." I said smiling getting one from Pearl before we were both shocked by a screamed no.  
"You know they want your head we need to have an emergency escape route." Pearl said turning serious.

"True. So Brooklyn practically lives on the docks our only chance is to swim." I said plainly.

"You know I don't swim well. Is there any other way out?" Pearl asked not happy about the swimming idea.

"Well we could try to fight our way off the dock and hope we don't get beaten alive by fists and marbles." I said in a fake happy tone.

"Fine we'll swim but you have to wait for me. You're part fish when you swim." Pearl said with a laugh.

"Ok I'll wait for you just try to swim fast." I said looking over my shoulders to see the crowd surrounding the World headquarters. "Come on. We don't want to miss the fun part." I said running towards the crowd of boys seeing Chick next to Skittery and Cap not too far from Mush.

"Yeah. Okay, you guys gotta be am-bastards." Jack said getting a few laughs out of people.

People started to go off to their parts of New York. I noticed Skittery grabbed Chick's hand as they head to somewhere.

"Alright. So what about Brooklyn? Who wants Brooklyn? C'mon, Spot Conlon's territory. What's da matta, you scared of Brooklyn?" Jack asked looking over the remaining newsies.

"Hey we ain' scared of Brooklyn! It's Spot Conlon that makes us a little noivous." Boot said the last part quietly.

"I ain't scared of Spot. Can me and Pearl go Jacky?" I asked pushing my way to the front.

"Alright. Boots, Nut we'll go ta Brooklyn. And Davy can keep us company!" Jack said the last part a little louder putting his arm over David's shoulders. I had a staring contest with David for a minute but he had his part to say.

"Ok just as soon as you take our demands to Pulitzer." David said in his annoying way. I wasn't sure why I hated David. He just didn't seem to add anything to the story.

"Me ta Pulitzer?" Jack said looking shocked.

"Yeah, you're the leader Jack." David said.

Jack grabbed Les and went in the building. The newsies moved away from the doors and Denton appeared through the crowd. He did his thing and flattered David. When Jack and Les were thrown out David introduced Jack to Denton.

"How about I take you boys to lunch? I want to hear more about this news boys strike." Denton said smiling.

"Great! I haven't had any real Manhattan food since we've been here." Jaws said jumping into the conversation.

"You're part of the strike?" Denton asked shocked.

"Yes she is and so are we." I said coming in with Pearl next to me.

"You're not news boys though." Denton said.

"Doesn't mean we aren't newsies." Pearl snapped.

"This is the news boy strike. Correct?" Denton asked. No one said anything. "That's what I thought. Why don't you girls go back to making something?" Denton said waving us off.

"Excuse me but we are making something being newsies." I said not enjoying this guy's attitude.

"And what exactly is that?" Denton asked looking like he would rather be anywhere else.

"A difference. And you may think that a difference isn't making anything but you want to be a part of a difference since you just asked to know more about the newsie strike. And that is what I'm making so if you choose to leave out the five girls that are part of this cause you are leaving out part of your story." I said with anger in every word.

"Nut Job, maybe you should head off to Brooklyn and warn Spot we're coming." David said enjoying that Denton was leaving us out.

"Jack you make sure he doesn't treat Jaws different." I said before he could run off to Tibby's.

"I promise Nut. Be careful in Brooklyn." Jack said chasing after the group.

"I hate people." Pearl said as she turned me towards the bridge and started walking. "Let's go."

We walked mostly in silence. Our anger was building up and that might be a good thing. We might have to use it against Brooklyn. When we stepped off the bridge and officially were in Spot's territory I was surprised we weren't jumped. We walked along the road that was closest to the river, bay thing. When we finally came across the docks I got a bad feeling that coiled itself into a tight ball.

"God help us." I mumbled as we got closer.

We walked onto the docks getting lots of weird looks and lots of guys whistling. You'd think they'd never seen a girl before. The farther we got on the dock the more guys and the more confident they got. After the fifth guy touched my butt I couldn't stand it.

"I swear to god the next person to touch my butt is going to get punched!" I screamed.

I saw Pearl put her head in her hand and continue to walk. We hadn't even moved three steps when someone grabbed my butt. I didn't even bother to see who it was I just turned and punched.

"That was fun! Anyone else want to try?" I said doing my best to hide Taz's Spanish accent that came to mind.

I got lots of weird looks but everyone just backed away. "You know I wonder why Luna wanted to change your name. This one doesn't fit you at all." Pearl said looking embarrassed.

"And who da ya think you are?" Spot called down from his throne.

"A very angry girl who was sent by a sexist pig." I replied not really caring at the moment.

"Really? I woulda neva guessed." Spot said jumping down the crates. "Who sent ya? I've got newsies from every udder city comin' in ta my territory."

"Jack sent us. As a get ready we're coming thing. Honestly though I think they just wanted us to leave." Pearl said before I could say anything.

"Jacky-boy sent ya eh? I've neva seen yous goils. Ya new?" Spot asked relaxing a bit.

"Yup literally stumbled here a few days ago." I said leaning against one of the posts.

"I think I've seen ya before." Spot said staring at my face.

"Don't believe I've had the pleasure." I said acting like it wasn't anything but I was totally freaking out.

"What's ya name?" Spot asked bringing his eyebrows closer together.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet" I said proud I remembered that line from Romeo and Juliet.

"What?" Came from behind me from all directions.

"Romeo and Juliet is wasted on you isn't it." I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Well ya gunna tell me or do I have ta make one up?" Spot said crossing his arms looking kinda angry.

"Well this here is Pearl and I am Nut Job." I said proudly waiting for the moment to jump off the dock.

Spot gave a half smile and a weak laugh. "Yous is da one that help dose newsies escape?" Spot asked seeming not to believe me.

"You doubt me?" I asked moving off my rest.

"Here we go again." I heard Pearl mumble.

"What are ya gunna do? Kiss me ta death?" Spot said getting laughs from the boys behind me.

"Oh no. I'm just-" but I didn't finish because once I was with a foot away from Spot, I fell like I did in our great escape. Surprisingly he caught me. Apparently you can trust some people in Brooklyn.

"Is she alright?" Spot asked still holding me up.

"Wait for it." Pearl said sounding bored.

"Now do you believe me?" I said looking up at Spot.

"Yeah. Not bad. I's got a question fur ya though." Spot said helping me get back on my feet.

"And what's that?" I asked smiling.

"Ya stopped and helped anudder newsie. Why? Most people would furget about 'em if they coulda been soaked." Spot asked looking at me curiously.

"I believe in no man left behind. My friends don't deserve to be soaked. If they get soaked then so do I." I answered honestly.

Spot gave a smile then looked around. "You jus' gunna hang around waitin' for Jack?" Spot asked.

"Yup. I suppose so." Pearl said looking bored.

"Make yaself comfortable." Spot said starting to climb back up the crates.

Pearl and I walked around the crates finding a spot that wasn't too wet from the water. We weren't sitting for very long when the boys decided to join the fun.

"If it ain't Jack be nimble Jack be quick." I heard before things got quieter where the crates made a sound proof wall.

Pearl and I hid behind the crates a little longer till we figured it was about time to come out of hiding. Pearl elbowed me and motioned for me to move. I crawled out to hear Spot say, "That ain't good enough Jacky-boy. Ya gotta show me." with that the boys turned and left. Jack said a quick goodbye to Spot but that was about it. We finally broke free from the crates and headed after them.

"Dey forgets yous goils?" Spot asked when we came out.

"Yes. Just shows what happens when you hide behind crates." I said helping Pearl get out of a rope that somehow managed to get around her foot.

We headed back down the dock. Somehow there seemed to be more boys then dock and before I knew it I couldn't find Pearl that was right behind me seconds ago. I turned in a quick circle and didn't see her anywhere. I started back towards the crates when a bubble formed around me. I gave a weird look to the newsies that were around me. When I heard Pearl scream from the opposite end of the pier I turned to look for her but only saw the newsie I punched running at me. His shoulder hit me in the side and I felt the air leave my lungs. Just as I started gasping for air we hit the water. I couldn't help not choking down water. I tried but with no air I couldn't think properly. I saw the water turn black instead of green.

SPOT PEARLSPOTPEARLSPOTPEARLSPOTP EARLSPOTPEARLSPOT PEARLSPOT

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pearl screamed as the guy that knocked Nut Job into the water came up the ladder.

"Pay back. I ain't gunna get soaked by some goil." He said with a smile.

"This isn't right." Pearl said quietly. "She should be up by now."

"Why ya say dat?" Spot asked looking concerned.

"She's like part fish when it comes to swimming. She should be up by now. You did something to her!" Pearl screamed.

"Watch it!" The newsie said as Pearl started throwing her shoes at him but before she got the second one off they all heard a splash and turned to see Spot was gone and the waves echo through the bay.

Spot was no expert at swimming but growing up in Brooklyn made him better than most newsies. When he saw her just floating in the water not moving he did his best to swim back up using one hand. When he broke through the water he was nearly gasping for air. Some other newsies helped him lift Nut Job up the ladder and he climbed up quickly after.

"Is she alright?" Spot said after he caught his breath but Pearl was too busy pushing her hands down on Nut Job's chest to listen.

"I won't let you leave us stranded here." Spot thought he heard Pearl say as tears ran down her face.

When a small cough came they all knew she was alright but it didn't stop their fear. She was coughing up a lot of water.

NUTJOBNUTJOBNUTJOBNUTJOBNUTJ OBNUTJOBNUTJOBNUTJOB

I started coughing and my eyes opened up after what seemed like forever of coughing. The sun seemed brighter and my throat burned.

"C'mon. Let's sit her up." I heard Spot say but he looked like a blob from the brightness.

"What-what happened?" I tried to get out.

"Don' says nutin'. Ask questions later." Spot said sitting next to me.

My vision cleared a bit more and I could make out people instead of blobs. "What happened?" I asked with more force in my voice.

"Sid, you kinda died." Pearl said to my left.

"Hey somebody go tell Jack Pearl and Nut Job is gunna be a bit latta dan expected." Spot yelled to the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Another chapter. Hope you like it. If so please comment I love to hear from readers. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that may or may not be mentioned in the story.

**Action in a Strike**

I tried to stand but failed and fell back into the crates.

"Will ya just sit still?" Spot said helping be back to the spot I had been sitting in for ten minutes.

"No I won't. Unlike you I'm part of a strike." I said harshly trying to get back up.

"Ya nearly drown and ya worryin' about da strike?" Spot asked standing to help me up.

"Like I said before my friends get soaked so do I." I said still feeling really dizzy.

"Sid just sit down you can't even stand by yourself. How do you expect to fight? Or even walk for that matter." Pearl said trying to get me to sit back down.

"What happened?" We heard a scream that was too familiar.

"Nothing happened Jaws. Shouldn't you be destroying a lot of news papers by now?" I replied as the rest of our girl group arrived to the scene of the crime.

"I call bull shit. You're soaked." Chick said coming up behind Jaws helping form the line of questions.

"How many goils ya got?" Spot asked looking at me for answers.

"This is everyone." I replied leaning against a crate.

"He's hot." Chick mumbled but Spot clearly heard and gave a big smile.

"Excuse me! Tell us what happened!" Cap yelled over all the noise.

"Idiot over there had a case of hurt pride and technically killed her." Pearl said sounding like she had had enough with everyone.

"Who did this? I will beat your head in!" Jaws screamed. Pearl gave a laugh. She always thought Jaws' voice was too high to take seriously. I looked at the newsies on the dock and they all looked shocked. "I am not kidding! You don't tell me I will break all of your fingers!"

"Are ya sure she ain' da crazy one?" Spot asked me.

"She's like a shark. Nice when you don't threaten it. If you do you better hope you can swim fast." I said with a smile. "Let's get out of here girls before Jaws decides to kill someone!" I yelled over Jaws' rant about how she could kill someone with a grain of salt.

We managed to get off the docks before we were stopped again. "Oi, wait a sec dere Nut Job." Spot said grabbing my wrist. And then a lot of crazy happened. My best guess of how it happened was when I turned Spot tried to pull me back and somehow we kissed. We both stopped quickly and backed away. The girls behind me were going Oooo and I saw the boys behind Spot give a laugh and then cheering.

"I'm gunna go now." I said quickly as I turned to the bridge.

"Wait I jus' wanted ta makes sure yous was ok." Spot said after the shock wore off.

"I'll be fine. Just need to sleep it off." I said over my shoulder.

We were walking over the bridge before anyone said anything. "So that's why there's nothing going on with the pirate." Chick said gossipy voice.

"No, Chick that was an accident." I said quietly.

"But you liked it." She said poking me in the side.

I winced a little then said, "I told you guys Spot was mine and in my mind he his but in this place it's a free for all. Anything could happen."

"True but," Chick started singing like Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality, "You want to hug him, you want to kiss, you want to- Ow!" She said after I punched her in the arm.

"I just want to go to bed. Forget the strike for a minute and sleep." I said smiling.

"So what happened in Manhattan when we rushed to get you?" Cap asked.

"Let's see. I assume Jack and the boys made it back so that mean we missed paper shreading and…Crutchy!" I said realizing that one of the newsies was soaked.

"What about him?" Pearl asked confused.

"Don't you remember? The Delancey's beat the crap out of him and he gets set to the refuge." I said getting sad.

"It's ok. Doesn't he get out and shut the door on Snyder?" Jaws asked trying not to look sad too.

"Yeah. Just hope everything follows the movie." I said walking into the lodge with water in my shoes.

There weren't a lot of newsies in the lodge. Hardly any actually. I fell on my bunk I shared with Jaws and just breathed deeply.

"You're getting the bed wet! Why don't you sleep in the bathroom till your dry?" Jaws yelled in a tired voice.

"I think we need to pay Kloppman any way." I said getting up and heading for the stairs searching my pockets for the few coins I had in it.

I was walking down the stairs just fine till the very bottom and I nearly face planted into the floor. Luckily I didn't. I sat the few coins on the book that Kloppman had opened. He looked up at me and looked at the coins. He started to say something but I stopped him, "We didn't pay the first few nights. Don't make excuses just take the money." I said turning for the stairs as a rush of news boys came in. I dodge a few of them but the rest were in too much of a rush and I was still a little off. When they finally seemed to have stopped I started up the stairs. I heard several guys asking about what happened. Jaws was trying to explain but Pearl told her to shut it and let me decide to tell them. I walked in and sat in the floor.

"What happened? Did Spot push ya in?" Someone asked.

"No he happened to of saved my life." I said quickly.

"What cha mean Nut?" Blink asked looking freaked out.

"Some idiot decided to test my limits and I punched him. As pay back he knocked me into the river and I almost drowned." I said in a rushed voice wanting to get it over with.

"Not almost she did drown." Pearl said clearing it up.

Just then we all turned to see Jack and David coming up the stairs. "Why ya wet Nut?" Jack asked. A roar of answers came back.

"Some bumma pushed her in." Blink said angrily.

"She fell in." Race said.

"She drowned." Skittery said.

And other answers along those lines. Jack seemed shocked and David looked amused. I believe we had a mutual hatred for one another.

"What? Some bumma for Brooklyn nearly killed ya?" Jack asked to clear things up.

"Not nearly. He did technically kill her but my awesomeness brought her back." Pearl said with a smile.

"Spot jus' let dat happen?" Jack asked getting angry.

"No. He didn't even know it was happening. He's the one who pulled me out." I said trying to explain.

"It don' matta! He let dat bumma do dat to ya." Jack yelled.

"No he didn't! Quite blaming Spot for something he didn't do!" I screamed back.

"Touchy." Chick said putting on I know the truth face.

"Why not? I should go ta Brooklyn and soak dat scab." Jack said still fuming.

"It would be right. He saved me and yet you think it's his fault? You're making no sense Jack Kelly." I said in a disappointed tone.

"We all needs some sleep. Me and Davy are gunna go get Crutchy. We'll worry about this problem lata." Jack said turning to leave.

I stayed in my place on the floor for a while as everyone else started to slowly get ready for bed. Jaws was already in the bed taking up most of it. Chick and Cap were enjoying making kissy faces at me and Pearl was too worried about me to bother with sleep, even though she would deny it and say it was because she was a night owl.

"Pearl go to sleep. We all need it." I said as I stood up and found the comfortable spot on the bathroom floor I had found the other day. I curled up and was glad that it was quiet. I took a deep breath and before I knew it I was sound asleep dreaming of nothing.

I woke up to the sound of newsies telling everyone to get up and we have to stop the scabs. I got up and headed for the stairs. I stretched next to the door waiting for the girls to head this way when I realized I was one of the only newsies left. I rolled my eyes and headed for the platform. Most of the newsies had formed a blockade in front of the gates. I went towards the front and found Jack along with most of our girl group.

"Alright, everyone remain calm." David said trying to control the herd of newsies behind him.

"Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!" Jack yelled as everyone stormed forward.

I sadly got caught up in the moment and ran like crazy ready to beat the crap out of anyone I saw. "Jack, it's a trick!" Race screamed from the front.

All the evil dudes with clubs and chains came out and so did Oscar. I had always wondered where Morris was, but when I heard a high scream I hoped he wasn't causing it. I ran through the mob of newsies and even somehow made it through the line of guys with weapons. I saw Morris holding Jaws by her hair.

"Get off my sister!" I screamed as I jumped on his back. He flipped me off his back and managed to grab the back of my shirt. _Hide_ I mouthed to Jaws who instantly did. Morris started to drag me towards the platform. I dug my nails into his arm but that wasn't working to well.

"What do we have he'e?" Oscar asked smiling.

"You have an angry newsie. That's what ya got." I said before Morris threw me at the wall. "You know I don't feel like dying today. Why don't you take a break from being bad guys?"

"That ain' no fun." Oscar said in my ear. I managed to swing my head at him and hit him in the nose.

"Ouch. I bet that hurts. Why don't you ask Uncle Weasel to kiss it make it better?" I said as Mush yelled.

"It's Brooklyn!" He screamed.

"Neva fear. Brooklyn's he'e." Spot said as marbles came flying from all directions.

I saw Pearl forcing her way through the crowd and kick Morris in the back of the knee. He toppled to the ground and I kicked him just for good measure. Chick came running up and threw a punch at Oscar hitting him in his already bleeding nose.

"No Chick ya have to hit him where he's already not hurt. Like here." I said as I kicked him in the daddy pills as Dean would say. God I loved Supernatural.

"Or like this." Pearl said punching Oscar in the eye.

"Oh so you mean like this?" Chick said turning to Morris who had started to get up. She punched him across the face and he fell back down.

"Yeah and to be sure they stay down. Try the double tap." I said punching him again. "Now we know for sure he won't be waking up."

We all started to help push the remaining thugs out the gates. After that, everyone celebrated. Somehow Chick had ended up next to Skittery and in the excitement kissed him. He looked shocked but in a good way. Pearl and I were admiring our work as the Delancey's limped inside the safety Weasel's domain. We saw the flash of a camera and I knew that the picture was taken. Denton didn't even tell anyone else and by that I mean the five girls. Denton was a sexist pig and I didn't approve of that.

"Come he'e gorgeous." Race said pulling Pearl toward the crowd of newsies. I didn't see what happened but I could guess.

"Why ain' ya celebratin'?" Spot asked appearing next to me.

"I am just in a discrete way." I said smiling.

"About yestaday. I'm sorry 'bout…well everythin'." He said scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright." I said giving what I hope to be an encouraging smile.

"And dat kiss…"He trailed off.

"It's fine, Spot. Really." I said with a laugh.

"It ain' cuz ya see…I already gots a goil." Spot said letting out a deep breath

"It was an accident. Meant nothing at all." I said lying through my teeth. It may have been an accident but it meant a lot.

"Alright." Spot said walking off looking skeptical. Apparently Pearl and Race saw the whole thing and came running up after he left.

"What happened?" Pearl asked holding onto Race's hand behind her back.

"My dreams were shot down like it was rabbit season." I said trying but failing to push back the tears that came.

"Jeez. I'll leave ya to it." Race said running off to find someone to talk to.

"Aww, Honey." Pearl said as she walked me over behind a tipped over wagon. Once we were in the quiet dark space I just broke down. "It's ok…except…" She said rubbing my back.

"Except what?" I choked out.

"I don't have tissues and you have the worst kind of crying. You know tears and snot everywhere." She said but it didn't stop the tears.

"Not helping." I said wiping my face on my sleeve.

"What happened?" Cap said sticking her head in from the side. She came in and sat with me and Pearl. Chick followed her quietly into the wagon. Somehow we maganged to all fit.

"Spot has a girlfriend." I choked out.

"That gigolo." Chick said sounding angry.

"I hate people." I said as I put my head into my knees.

"We're headin' ta Tibby's." Mush said sticking his head in the only entrance.

"Not now!" My three friends screamed at him.

"Speak a word of this and you'll wake up on fire." Chick said in a harsh voice.

"Got it. Goil stuff." Mush said running out.

"How come you guys get hot guys who care?" I said quieting my crying.

"What about Blink?" Cap said with a raised eyebrow.

"We're friends. Nothing more that I know of." I said. I wiped my eyes and stood up best I could in the small space. "Let's go get food." I said crawling into the sun.

We all headed for Tibby's. My eyes had cleared up a bit according to my friends. We walked in just as the King of New York started. We hid out in the back and got some food, but after Blink said his line in the beginning Chick gave a really loud sigh.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Even your back up guy wants someone else." Chick said sounding depressed.

"Thanks. Really helping here." I said just as our drinks came followed by food. "I could go for chocolate."

"Why are you guys hiding in the back? We should be dancing!" Jaws said giving a twirl but when she saw my face she asked, "Have you been crying?"

"That obvious, huh?" I mumbled keeping my face down and eating the food.

After a weird look from the girls at the table she replied, "No. Not at all. I need a hairbrush." She said patting the clump that had formed when Morris had her hair.

"Medda's got some I bet." Jack said coming up behind with Mush and Race.

"Ya get ya problem fixed?" Race asked Pearl quietly.

"Not officially. I need sharks and a bear trap, but Nut has disapproved so we are stuck with this." Pearl said looking disappointed.

"What problem?" Jack asked looking at all of our faces.

"Drop it Jack." Mush said grabbing his arm.

"Well head over to Medda's after we finish." I said not taking my eyes off the plate in front of me.

"Alright." Jack said giving me an odd look but I didn't look away from my plate.

The boys left after some I tried to help looks. We ate our food as quickly as we could. I think the girls got the feeling that I wanted to be gone ASAP and I did but it doesn't mean we have to rush everything. That's what happens when you have awesome friends. We left the way we came in quickly and quietly. Before I knew it we were at Irving Hall trying to find Medda.

"You'll have to come back later." The chick we all assumed was Medda's assistant.

"I'm sorry but Jack said she could let us borrow a hairbrush. Jaws here almost had her hair ripped out." I said in an angered voice. I wasn't in a good mood and I know I shouldn't take it out on this chick but she's here and I need to yell.

"Who's out the Melisa?" a voice came from behind a closed door.

"Some girls. No need to worry." Melisa replied. "Shoo. Go on. Leave." She said pushing us towards the door.

"Melisa, what are you doing?" Medda said coming from the closed off room.

"Showing them out." She replied pushing us farther out.

"What do you want girls?" Medda asked in a nice voice waving Melisa off.

"Jack said you might let us use a hair brush." I said glad Melisa had left and feeling less angry.

"Well sure. Come on." She said turning back into the room. We followed in to see walls full of dresses and a vanity loaded with makeup and hair things. "Here ya go." She said cheerfully handing me the brush.

"Thanks." I said instantly starting to work the knot out of Jaws' head. "By the way Jack wants to have a rally. Do you think we can have it here?" I asked remembering what was supposed to happen.

"Oh sure. You know you girls should come by before and let me fix ya up. I'm sure those boys will enjoy having you dressed up." Medda said smiling.

"I'm sure they would." I said smoothing out Jaws' hair finally removing the tangles from it.

"Everyone else seems to be excited. Why are you so glum?" She asked taking the brush out of my hands and running it through my hair.

"Not a good idea. My hair frizzes out." I protested but she didn't stop.

"Tell me what's wrong and I might stop." She said holding my hair hostage.

"If I tell you, you won't stop." I said but after it was quiet for a while I started, "There's this newsie."

"Not a newsie a Spot Conlon." Chick said over me.

"Spot?" Medda asked. I took it as a sign to continue.

"Well we accidently kissed yesterday and it made my day but then today after we destroyed the thugs sent in to soak us he told me that it meant nothing and he already has a girl." I finished quieter than I started.

"Oh honey. Spot's a fool. You are beautiful. You don't have to dress up for anyone but yourself. Show him what he is missing." Medda said giving me an encouraging shake of my shoulders.

"She's right." Cap said playing with a curling iron.

"Of course I am. Women are always right." She said giving Cap a playful nudge.

"Oi, Medda!" Jack's voice came from outside.

"And here come the Calvary." Pearl said dropping the brush she had run through her hair.

We walked to the door and filed out. Jack, Spot, Race, and Skittery were outside. "Speak of the devil and he shall come." I mumbled and heard the chuckles of the girls including Medda. I wasn't a huge fan of her in the movie but you know she's better than Denton.

"Jack Kelly. Twice in a week? What's the occasion?" Medda said after her laugh.

"We was wonderin' if we could have a rally he'e." Jack yelled for us to hear him.

"These girls were telling me the same thing." Medda shouted back. I laughed when I saw their faces. Mix of confusion and wonder.

"So it's ok den?" Jack asked up.

"Of Course! You all are welcome here anytime!" Medda said then she turned to us. "That includes you girls. Need anything come and find me. Oh dear." Medda said looking at my head.

"Poof?" I asked which was followed by several nods and chuckles from my friends.

I resorted to twisting my hair up then hiding it under my hat so no one could see the abomination of my hair as we walked out of Irving Hall with the boys.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you to my reviewers, those of you who actually review. It's nice to know what other people are thinking. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that might be brought up.

**Rally = Funtastic Slammer Time**

As my hair hid in my hat and I stared at the ground Jack started talking.

"We're gunna meet at Tibby's ta get a plan put tagether. Bright and early. Got it Spot?" Jack said waiting for Spot to answer.

"Givin' me a bad rep in front of the goils Jacky." Spot said with a laugh as he waved to us following behind them.

"Get used to it. Manhattan does that to people. I mean look at the name I got stuck with." I said not wanting to make it awkward with Spot around so I did my best to act normal.

"Dat wasn' my fault. Chick over dere insisted." Jack said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Really I didn't see you trying to get her to change it." I said as we all moved up to join in on the fun. Somehow I got stuck between Spot and Jack.

"Not fighten fur da goils honor Jacky?" Spot said looking past me but I thought I saw something. I lost sight of it as Jack started talking.

"No offense ta you goils but I think I got my reasons ta leave ya to your business." Jack said looking over us all his eyes staying on Jaws for a minute.

"Scared of goils Jack?" Race asked laughing and sticking his tongue out.

"I ain' scared of goils. I jus' know dat dese goils like soakin' people." Jack said in his defense.

"Well that's always a good start. I like knowing that I scare people early on. Then they don't mess with you." I said smiling trying to avoid looking at the gray eyes that watched my every word.

"That's why you're the cazy one!" Chick and Jaws said at the same time.

"Now that was mean. She's not crazy. Just crazy I'll soak ya if ya mess with me or my friends so prepare to die." Pearl said slipping into a slight accent. Somehow that made me think of the Princess Bride.

"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Came out before I knew I said it. The boys looked at me weird while my friends broke down laughing.

"Now they really think you're crazy." Cap got out before she started laughing again.

"Yeah but that is the greatest movie of all time." I said ignoring the odd glances I got.

"What's a movie?" Jack asked watching Jaws laugh her head off.

"It's a nonexistent thing right now. Don't worry. You'll never hear the word again." I said waving my hand trying to get them all to forget about it.

"Who's Inigo Montoya?" Spot asked looking as confused as the rest of the guys.

"You'll never know." I said doing the hand thing the penguins off of Madagascar did. "Up early, right Jack?" I said as I ran into the lodge.

"Yup. Meet at da restaurant as soon as ya get ready." Jack said as we walked in.

"See ya tomorrow Jacky-boy!" Spot yelled up as we headed to go to bed early.

(Spot POV)

Spot was heading for the bridge after he walked with the group to the lodge. He hadn't planned on going all the way there but he did. Spot knew that Nut Job was different. She wasn't like the other dames he saw. Hell, none of those girls were. After the docks he hadn't been able to get her off his mind. Most girls would run when it came to being soaked but she risked it to help her friends. His thoughts were interrupted by a hard slap to the face.

"Spot Conlon! Yous is a skirt chaser!" Meredith screamed at him.

"What cha talkin' 'bout?" Spot asked rubbing his face looking at the girl he'd met a few weeks ago at the pub.

"I saw you on da docks with that goil. Don't act like ya don' know what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Meredith screamed again.

"She had jus' drowned." Spot said trying to explain.

"So ya just got kissin' goils who drown?" Meredith asked with a disapproving look on her face.

"Nah I jus'-" but he was stopped by another slap.

"I neva wanna see your face again Spot Conlon." then she walked off.

That was his life, girls acting weird when he did anything. It was an accident but he was glad it happened. He heard the boys talking around how they only went to rescue Jack and his newsies was so he could see his girl again. That couldn't be more wrong. Nut Job wasn't anyone's girl and Spot knew that. He didn't say anything to her earlier about how he heard her crying in the wagon. If she knew she'd kill him. He knew he messed up. To even get the chance to have her as his girl he'd have to do a lot to make it up.

(Nut Job POV)

Surprisingly I didn't wake up with my face meeting the floor. Instead it was a loud jingling noise in my ear and Jaws saying "Look what I found in my pocket."

"Where did you get all that? You didn't steal it did you?" I asked praying she wouldn't be so low to do that.

"I stuffed it in my pajama pockets so I could throw it at you if you fell asleep on me while we were watching the movie. What should we do with it?" Jaws asked staring at the bundle of silver and copper.

"How much you have in there?" I asked looking at it.

"At least ten bucks." Jaws said quickly. "You are the money saver so I was gunna see what you think I should do with it."

"I say we keep half for hard times and spend the rest buying out the popcorn venders." I said remembering the few I saw on the streets.

"Let's go!" Jaws said dragging me out of bed.

I got up and quickly stuck my head in water. No way was I going outside with a giant puff for my head. Once I was sure it was safe I ran downstairs just in time to see Jaws and Chick buying all the guys popcorn. She handed him some coins and ran up to me when she saw me.

"All this cost like a buck. I love this century. Even if they don't have the Beatles." Jaws said running to find another popcorn cart. Pearl came up next to me and Cap ran off to help carry the popcorn.

"This is going to be an odd day isn't it?" She asked quickly.

"Might as well make the best of it." I said running to help carry the massive amounts of popcorn Jaws kept buying. I heard Pearl running behind me.

After we spent the half we were going to we all waddled to Tibby's from all the popcorn. Someone opened the door for us and we sat the massive amounts of popcorn on several tables.

"What to do with the popcorn…" Jaws said rubbing her chin.

"Chubby Bunny!" we screeched as we started shoving popcorn in our mouths and saying chubby bunny.

"What's a chubby bunny?" Race asked taking a handful of the popcorn.

"All oo hav ta do is put it in yo mouf and fay chubby bunny." Pearl said through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Fly it!" I yelled to Skittery and Spot. "Cubby bummy!" I said feeling really accomplished.

We were all playing chubby bunny when Jack came in. He looked at us weird and we all somehow managed to choke down the popcorn.

"Sid." I heard whispered.

I turned to see Jaws throwing a piece of popcorn trying to get it in my mouth. I dived and missed it after it hit my nose. We went back and forth with popcorn throwing.

"What are dey doin'" Race asked Pearl.

"Sibling rivalry at its best." Cap said smiling.

I saw Race gave them an odd look. "Wait for it." I heard Pearl say as a handful of popcorn hit me in the face.

"War!" I yelled and started throwing popcorn at Jaws, Jack, Mush and Ariel. Pearl, Race, Mush and Cap were on my team and so was Spot. "Brooklyn's on my side Jack! You're gunna lose!" I shouted.

Everyone laughed as we used tables to hide from the rain of popcorn. We were all laughing as the popcorn landed everywhere when David and Les came in.

"What's going on in here?" David had to yell for anyone to hear him.

I put my hand up in a t and said "Time out!" When they wouldn't stop I yelled, "Stop throwing the popcorn!" I walked through the flood of popcorn and came up to David. "David loosen up a bit. You're as tight as Pulitzer." He gave me a mean look as everyone laughed. "I've got a question for you Davy. Do you hate me as much as I hate you?" He continued to give me a mean glare. "Good then you'll understand that this is what I've wanted to do since I first saw you." I said as I punched him in the face. Not hard or anything he need to be picture perfect for the rally. Before he could react I ducked under a table and yelled, "New target!" and threw a handful of popcorn at David. With that everyone was throwing popcorn at him even Les. It wasn't too long after that that the owner kicked us out saying we were bad for his early morning business.

"What time is it anyway?" I ask as we wait around the front of the restaurant.

"About ten. Why?" Jack asks quickly.

"Well we all have to dress up for the rally and Medda has so kindly volunteered to help us." Pearl says smiling.

"Why we gotta dress up?" Spot asks looking at the clothes he had on.

"You want people to take you seriously you have to look nice. Now go back to Brooklyn and change. When you get back you can come help set up the stuff for the rally." I said as we, meaning the girls and me, headed for Irving Hall.

"There all gunna be wearin' pink." I heard Jack whisper to Spot and Race.

We were in Medda's dressing room looking for dresses that wouldn't be to terrible when she busted the door open and said, "No no no. All of you back up! I'm dressing you up. I will pick the dresses out."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Chick asked looking bored.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Medda said as she looked at Chick's short hair. "Your hair will have to be fixed by you though." She moved to Cap whose straight hair hung down her back. "Melisa come fix this girls hair up!" Medda yelled and soon enough Melisa came through the door ready to work. Medda gave Pearl's hair and odd look and pulled Melisa over to fix it. She seemed to twist it every which way but it came out into a hair style much like the one Medda had which was all her hair on top of her head and then some pieces falling out. Next was Jaws' hair. "Dear me. How to fix your hair….hmm…." Medda had started playing with it and came up with a cool looking bun that had most of her hair hang down. "There we go!" She said after thirty minutes of trying to fix it. By then everyone else had their hair done except for me.

"What about me?" I said in a little kid voice putting on a pout.

"Dear your hair will be fixed just after you get a dress on. It'll take at least an hour to get it started." Medda said not even looking at me but looking at the dresses.

She pulled a red dress that was knee length out. It kinda looked like the one she would be wearing tonight. She handed it to Chick who stared at the pretty fabric till Melisa took it from her hands and started getting her into a corset. Next was Cap who got a dress that was a little longer than Chick's. It was a green color that looked like grass. It was plain for the most part it sure was pretty. Jaws got a dress that was the same light blue color of my suspenders but hers was a full length dress that looked like the one Medda wore the only other time you saw her in the movie. Pearl got a dress that was floor length too but hers was a pink color. I saw the look of hatred on her face but after she got her corset on, that came with lots of screaming, she seemed to love the dress and how it made her hair look. I got a dress that was just past my knees and had some tool under it to give it fluff. Surprisingly it was a dark purple with a lighter purple sash like thing. I was happy till the corset part.

"Why do I have to wear this thing?" I said as Melisa tightened the stings.

"Because we were all forced into them and you aren't special." Pearl replied twisting trying to get the corset to fit right.

"Not helping." I said as Melisa tied the top and helped me into a dress.

We could all hear the sounds of the boys coming to set up Medda's swing. Medda walked back into the room with an arm full of what looked like metal rods. "Everyone gets one. We gotta get this girls hair done." She said passing out the curling irons I suppose. They all stuck them in the fire to heat up. I had a bad feeling I was going to get hurt.

It had been at least two hours since they started curling my hair. I got tired of yelling at them and getting burnt. Whenever I got burnt now I just winced a little and hoped they would hurry. When Medda finally said my hair was done I got to look in the mirror. My hair was curled to the max. The parts that weren't still smoking looked awesome. My head looked like I was 5 with ringlets. I didn't mind though. It worked. We all tied on our demon boots and twirled in the mirror. Medda threw some makeup on all of us and pushed us out the door.

"Shock those boys. I have to get ready." She said before she shut the door.

We all had to walk out onto the stage since that was the only place that seemed to not be filling with boys. The boys on the balcony saw us first and they looked like they were about to fall over.

"Deah me." I heard Race say. It was adorable how he helped Pearldown the stairs. All the guys seemed to look shocked.

"You might want to close your mouths your letting flies in." Chick said almost falling down the stairs but Skittery caught her. How did everyone get such caring guys?

I walked down the stairs by myself watching as Jaws was helped down by Jack and I even saw Cap give a little blush when she saw Mush. And before I knew it I was surrounded by people I didn't know. I looked over their heads trying to find a familiar face but there wasn't one to be found.

(Pearl's POV)

Race had insisted on showing Pearl something so we ran into the closest room. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed her. "Dis used ta be me fathers. I wan' you ta have it."

"I don't understand." Pearl said with a confused look.

"I want ya to be me goil and dis is a piece of me. Now no matta where ya go I'm witcha." He said quietly with a smile.

"Race…" Pearl said just before a loud thumping noise headed their way. "Hide." She said quickly jumping into the wardrobe not too far from them. They looked through the crack in the door and saw Blink and Spot.

"What cha want Spot? So important ya gotta drag me in he'e?" Blink asked looking like he wanted answers.

"Blink…its Nut Job…" Spot started.

"Yeah what about her?" Blink asked with an unsure look.

"Afta everything…I don' know what ta do. I haven' been able ta get her off me mind. It's drivin' me crazy and she…she's…" Spot tried to think of a word.

"Spot. I don' think your heads on right." Blink said.

"It ain' but I don' know what ta do. I need ya help." Spot said looking desperate.

"Spot I ain' jus' your friend. I'm Nut's too." Blink said quietly.

"I know but-" Spot didn't finish.

"I think ya should stay away frum her." Blink said before he finished.

"What?" Spot asked looking shocked.

"She's too good for ya. You'd only hurt her." Blink said.

"I already did but I can' jus' go out dere and act like I don' have fellin's for her." Spot said still confused.

"I'm jus' tryin' ta help both of ya. It's best ya forget about her." Blink said as Spot's eyes turned to ice.

"Fine." He gritted through his teeth and walked out of the room. Blink followed not too far behind him.

"Oh my. We need to help her." Pearl said falling out of the wardrobe.

"Yous got dat right." Race said helping her up.

With that they went out searching for Nut Job.

(Nut Job's POV)

I was tired of being asked where I came from. I almost knocked someone's teeth out but when someone asked, "Who are ya doll face?" I couldn't help but smile.

"The names Nut Job." After I said it the guys cleared out like flies being chased by a fly swatter.

I was glad I could breathe for a minute. I sat in a chair and relaxed. Before I knew it there was Blink, Spot, Race, and Pearl all standing around me trying to talk at once. Pearl pulled me to my feet and away from the three boys.

"You are like a guy problem magnet." Pearl said to me when we reached a quiet part of the theater.

"What do you mean?" I was at a complete totally lost.

"Spot totally digs you and Blink told him that you were too good for him and now they are trying to talk to you." Pearl explained quickly. I looked at the three boys. Spot was coming towards us and Race was just trying to keep Blink from exploding.

"Ya mind I need ta talk ta her." Spot said to Pearl.

"No problem." She gave Spot a big grin. "Anything goes wrong just scream rape. I'll beat him with his own cane." Pearl whispered to me before she ran off.

"What do you want Spot?" I asked knowing I looked like I would rather be anywhere else.

"Close ya eyes. I wanna test somethin'." Is all he says. When I don't he asks, "You don' trust me?" I thought back to the pier and how he caught me. Trust fall decides all I guess. I took a leap of faith and closed my eyes. Once I did he put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me. The surprising thing is I didn't push him away. My mind was screaming you're mad at him. Rip his toes off! But I couldn't listen to it. He pulled back and I opened my eyes.

"Was that your test?" I said with a half smile.

"Part of it. I jus' gotta ask ya-" but before he could finish he was shoved up on stage. Pearl and Race came up to me.

"You guys are so cute. Unless he's a douche bag then you two aren't meant to be together." Pearl said the last part quickly.

"What he say?" Race asked.

"He's not a douche bag, Pearl. And he didn't say anything. He was pushed up there before much of anything was said." I explained really wanting chocolate and popcorn.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked looking at my confused face.

"He's so rude but sometimes he's like that. I don't think he understands that he ripped my heart out and shredded it. Even if it was one stupid accidentally kiss it meant a lot and…and…and I'm confused." I said putting my head in my hands and sliding down the wall.

"Aww, honey…You have to be like Velma in Monster's Unleashed. Do you trust your head or your heart?" Pearl said sitting next to me.

"My hearts beating too fast for me to hear it." I said remembering it from the movie.

"Then trust Spot. He's mad for you and you're mad for him. Go off and be psychopath's together." Pearl said laughing after she said it.

"She's right ya know." Race said putting his cigar in his mouth.

"You're right." I said as I stood up feeling really confident.

I look around and see that Spot was still on the stage. He looked over to me and says, "I say dat what yous say...Is what I say." There's loud cheering and before I knew it Race and Pearl had dragged me into the crowd of newsies around the stage.

"Is ya answer a yes?" Spot asked as he jumped off the stage.

"I never heard the question but I like yes for the answer." I said smiling.

"Well dat clears up a lot." He nearly had to yell in my ear for me to hear him. "I'm gunna sit for a bit." and he walks off to the table that David's sitting at. I found the rest of the girls and we all started singing High Times, Hard Times. We were swaying in the crowd laughing as Race attempted to dance a little. As we all started laughing there was a loud whistle sound. Newsies scattered everywhere. I grabbed Jaws and tried to find a place for us to go. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see an officer hit her in the face.

"You stupid pig!" I shout dragging Jaws to lean against a wall so she wouldn't be trampled.

"Go go go." Someone said pushing me from behind.

"I can't that stupid cop hit her!" I yelled turning to see Spot. "I can't let them do that!"

"Dere's too many. Dey already got mos' of us. Jus' go." He said pushing me past a group of newsies that were trying to get away. I saw a cop come up behind Spot. I pushed my way through and stepped between them.

"Enough of this!" I shouted just as he brought the baton down.

"Yous alright?" Spot asked keeping me from hitting the floor. I kicked my leg out and managed to knock the officer to his knees.

"Both of you go on." Another cop said pushing us toward the door.

Spot was more or less dragging me and the officer wouldn't let us stop for me to get on my feet. We were forced into a police wagon. I looked past the fuzziness and saw Pearl and Race.

"Where are Chick and Cap?" I asked Pearl who was looking after a barely conscious Race.

"Last time I saw them they were beating off the Delancey's. Now those are some skirt chasers." Pearl said looking up to see my face. "Jesus. I didn't think people would stoop so low to hit a girl. Especially in this century."

"Doesn't seem like they give a crap. They got Jaws too. I now have a new hatred for police officers." I said wanting to touch the left half of my face but knowing it would hurt. Just then the door opened and Chick and Cap were shoved in. "Hey girls. Heard you had a pest problem." I said quietly.

"Yeah, Delancey's have no limits." Chick said rubbing her foot.

"What'd you do?" I asked ignoring the concern on Spot's face.

"I think I twisted it running up the stairs." Chick said obviously in pain.

I ripped some of the tool off of Medda's dress. "Take your boot off." I told and she did. I wrapped the tool tightly around her foot. "Keep it up." I said proud of my doctoring skills.

"Let me see ya head." Spot finally said turning my head to face him. I watched his eyes as he looked over the part of my face that was hit with the cop's baton. Once he was satisfied that I wasn't dying he looked me in the eyes. "I neva got ta tell ya how pretty yous look tanight." Spot said with a weak smile.

"Thanks. I like your definition of dressing up. That shirt suits you." I said with a smile resting my head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Race said trying to sit up.

"You got hit and dragged off to where we sit now." Pearl said helping him sit up.

"I see da problems fixed, eh Pearl?" Race said looking at me and Spot.

"Yeah and I didn't have to have him eaten by sharks." Pearl said with a laugh.

"What was da bear trap for?" Race asked not knowing it's meaning.

"It was to keep him from swimming away and plus the blood would draw the shark in." Pearl said confidently.

With a jolt we were off to jail. Spot was giving me a weird look that I took as was she really going to do that. I gave a look that said heck yes she would. We rode the rest of the way in much needed silence. It was a short silence that was cut by cops yelling at us to get out. Cap got out first helping Chick out. She had to carry most of her weight since any weight on her ankle lead to loud screams. We all followed out and filed into the cells. They were more like dungeons; dark, damp and carried lots of fun diseases. It was going smoothly till they tried to get Race and Spot to go in a different cell. They both started yelling.

"It ain' good 'nough dat ya busted her head in now ya won't even let me sit wit' her!" Spot complained.

"Since when you bulls arrest goils, anyway?" Race shouted at the cop.

"Officer with all due respect we completely understand but maybe you could put them in the cell next to us." I said using every ounce of patience I had to be respectful.

"Fine but no funny business." The officer said opening the door to the cell next to us and letting them in.

We all got settled in our cells. Pearl and I sat close to the bars. Chick had her foot up on a crate that was in our cell and Cap looked like she was about to go to sleep. I felt a hand grab my hand and looked to see Spot. He gave a weak smile but his eyes seemed to look at the bruise that I knew was forming on my face.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Plus if anything goes wrong you'll be there to save me." I said smiling.

"I didn' do much jus' pulled ya out." Spot said smiling leaning his head against the bars.

"And if you didn't I would be at the bottom of the river sleeping with the fishes." I said doing the same making sure to rest the good half of my face against the cool metal.

"Eh I did what any udder person woulda done." Spot said as more newsies filed into their cell. Jack and Skittery were among them.

"What happened?" Jack asked looking from Chick's ankle to my face.

"Lot's Jacky-boy. Rally had ta a made all da papes." Spot said exhausted.

"Spot go to sleep." I said quietly.

"Nah, I'm fine." He said laying his head against the bars again.

Blink and Mush were shoved in next. Blink gave a disapproving look and shook his head. He went and sat on the opposite side of the cell.

"He's not happy is he?" I said looking at Spot.

"Nah. Me and him had a disagreement." Spot said with the slightest anger.

"It was about me. Wasn't it?" I asked already knowing the answer thanks to Pearl. He looked in my eyes for a minute then gave a little nod. "You go over there and tell him enough is enough. Make up and if he doesn't you bring him over here." I said sharply. He gave me a look then trudged over to Blink. They had a little argument then Spot just dragged him over to the bars. "Blink what is wrong with you?" I asked quietly so I didn't bother the sleeping kids around us.

"I didn' want yous ta get hurt cuz of him. He's no good." Blink said after Spot walked to the other end.

"I didn't get hurt because of him. I got hurt because some cop decided to mess around and smack me in the face with a baton. Those cops were reckless. Hell they even hit Jaws and all she was doing was running away." I said but his face still showed that he didn't like the idea of me and Spot. "I have to make my own mistakes, Blink. Thank you for trying to keep me safe but you can't always do that." I said and his face lightened up.

He stood up and walked over to Spot. They mumbled some stuff and then a huge smile crossed both of their faces and with that the friendship was saved. Spot came back and sat down next to the bars. "Will you go to sleep now?" I asked feeling myself getting tired.

"I will once you do." He said through a yawn.

"Deal." I said closing my eyes and letting the darkness drift me off to Sergeant Sandman and his army of teddy bears in Dreamland. I drifted to sleep thinking of Commander Up. Starship was awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So I hope everyone is enjoying the story. If so please review and even if you don't review and tell me what I could do to make it better. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that may be brought up.

**Court Appearance**

(Spot's POV)

Spot opened his eyes after a few minutes and saw that Nut Job was asleep and so were all the other newsies. It had to have been longer than a few minutes. He looked at her face and saw that it was a nasty shade of purple. It was his fault. He knew it no matter what she said. He couldn't understand why she would be stupid enough to stand between him and a cop. No one would do that especially after what happened. She had to be crazy to even give him a second chance. Spot knew he didn't deserve that, but she must have thought he was worth it. The thought that someone might actually care bothered him. No one cared. Not about Spot Conlon anyway. Spot slipped his cane out of the belt loop and slide it through the bars. Chick might need it and Nut Job cared about her friends. That was the first step for Spot to proving himself to her and the rest of the world.

(Nut Job's POV)

There was a loud clanging noise and yelling. Always a great way to wake up. "Alright you lousy convicts, Get up! You have a court appearance today!" A cop screamed hitting every bar with his baton.

The newsies in the cell next to us were flooding out the open door. Jack was stopped and Snyder took a hold of him. They were all walking out the door before I saw the gold tipped cane sitting next to me. I picked it up and got up moving next to Chick.

"How's the foot?" I asked leaning my back against the crate where her foot sat.

"Sore. Less huge though so that's a plus." Chick said sitting up on her elbows as best as she could.

"Let me fix the tool." I said lifting her foot up a bit to wrap the tool tighter around her shrunken foot. "There ya go. Oh and Spot left this. Figured you could use it so you don't crush Cap." I said smiling helping her get up as another cop came through the door.

"Looks like we're being summoned." Pearl said stretching as she got off the floor.

"Come on girls." The officer said swinging the door open.

We all filed out slowly making sure Chick could use the cane to hold her weight. We were pushed through the gates as Jack' sentence was decided. "Next case!" Judge Monahan said pounding his gavel. He looked at the four of us and then at a pile of papers. "Are any of you represented by counsel?" We all stayed quiet. "Good good. Well I sentence you four to a ten dollar fine or two months in the house of refuge."

"Wait a second, your honor. The boys were charged five dollars or two weeks. Why the jack up?" I asked not happy at all.

"None of them assaulted an officer." The judge said plainly.

"Really so I just ran into that bull's baton? Tell me something. Do I look like the kind of person that would resist arrest if I wasn't provoked?" I said with lots of anger in my voice.

"I only look at the fact miss. Now either pay or go." the judge said looking very bored as he pounded his gavel. The cop that escorted us in started pushing us for the door that would take us to Snyder and the refuge.

"Nut catch!" Chick said from the back throwing the cane at me. I nearly dropped it but as the door came closer I held it up as the four of us were rammed into the cane.

"Someone's gotta help them!" I heard a voice near the doors.

More officers came through and joined in trying to get us out the door. Somehow the cane held up though. It wasn't long till the Delancey's were in the door waiting for us.

"Time ta do the time Nut Job. You and ya friends are gunna have fun at da refuge." Morris said next to his brother.

"They gotta get us there first boys." I said with a smirk.

"True. Oh I forgot ta give ya something." Oscar said just as he punched me in the nose I let go of the cane and grabbed my nose. The cops behind us pushed and the cane stayed still after they rammed me into it. I gave a quick gasp as the force hit me across my shoulders. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"I think I'm bleeding! GOYLE!" I scream when I got my hands back on the cane.

"Yeah. You're bleeding. Lots too." Pearl said being rammed into my back.

"I'll pay their fines!" Medda screamed breaking through the lines of newsies.

I sighed in relief but the Delancey's had other plans. Morris grabbed the cane and twisted it causing the four of us to topple out the door. He was laughing in a weird way when the cane was taken from his hands and hit him in the back of the head. When he fell Jaws was there looking p. .

"Don't mess with my sister." She said harshly as Oscar looked at her in a terrified way. "Take your brother and leave." She said moving to help me and the rest of us up.

"Can't say that was fun." I said getting up trying to stop the blood that came out of my nose.

"Well I had fun! That's all that matters." Jaws said handing Chick the cane for her to use.

We all made it out the door slowly but at least we weren't going to the refuge. Blood still flooded from my nose and was trickling down my arm and on the dress. Medda was taking us back to get our normal clothes from her dressing room. She had pulled out a handkerchief to stop the bleeding. It helped a little. I had my head back and Pearl was making sure I didn't run into people. In no time we were out of the dresses and my nose had finally stopped bleeding although Medda's handkerchief was now mostly a dark red color with a few spots of white.

"Thanks again Medda. You saved our heads." Pearl said before we started out.

"No problem girls. Just try not to get arrested again." Medda said getting ready for one of her shows.

"What happened after we were in jail?" Chick asked hobbling.

"Medda found me against a wall and did her best to get me up. When I woke up I panicked and tada! Here we are rescuing you." Jaws said enjoying doing jazz hands.

We were heading for Tibby's as a wave of newsies left. We stopped and just watched as they all fanned out. "I guess we're breaking Jack out." I said in a weak voice. "We need to get you off that foot." I said as we headed for the lodge being ignored by the majority of newsies. We made it to the lodge before anyone noticed us. Chick was lying in bed using Cap as a foot rest. Pearl was talking to Jaws about how much fun it was beating in Morris' head and I was looking at the damage that had been done to my face over the past twenty-four hours.

"It's not broken is it?" I ask tapping my nose.

"What's not broken?" Race asked leading a herd of boys up the stairs. He looked in to see me poking my nose in the mirror. "That ain' a pretty sight." Race said getting punched in the arm by Pearl coming to investigate my nose.

"Wow Race you sure know how to make a girl feel pretty. Ow!" I screamed as Pearl moved my nose and there was a quiet pop.

"It's not broken bad. I think I fixed it." Pearl said dragging me out of the bathroom. "No more Dr. Nut Job. Ok?" Pearl asked sitting me on one of the beds.

"Fine." I said quietly.

"Here ya go Spot." Chick said handing Spot back his cane.

"What happened?" Spot asked as Skittery went next to Chick and Race and Mush found their way to Pearl and Cap.

"Blood loss. Nothing to worry about." I said waving my hand like it was nothing.

"I meant with da judge." Spot said with a smile.

"Oh well he gave us the choice of ten dollars or two months in the refuge. Said we assaulted an officer. Medda came and saved the day after Oscar punched me and Jaws used your cane to beat Morris' head in." I said explaining things hopefully.

"Sounds even'full." Race said smiling. "We're gunna break Jack out tanight. You goils wanna help?"

"My face is busted and Chick can't walk. I think we should stay out of it. The fewer the people the better." I said promptly.

"She's right ya know Race. You coul' get caught wit' to many people." Spot said in a serious voice.

"We'll be fine. No need ta worry." Race said smiling.

"I know you will." Pearl said smiling back.

We all just sat there for a while enjoying the silence but it was quickly broken with Jaws' screams. "Who stole my money?"

"No one. It should be in your pockets." I said ignoring the pain in my face.

"Well it's gone. Every last cent." Jaws said getting very angry.

"Relax. We'll find the money snatcher." I said getting up and moving to the window. I stretched and looked in the streets shocked by who I saw there. "Holy shit Pearl. It's your sister!" I said running down the stairs and out the door following Pearl's sister as she faded into the street. I came closer and closer to the figure. She didn't seem to know she was being chased. Before she even knew I was behind her I tackled her to the ground.

"Get off me you idiot!" Megan screeched as Jaws' coins fell out of a sock she dropped.

"You know you steal and you could get seriously hurt." I said through my teeth.

"You and this stupid Movie! Get off me! It's not real! It's like a different reality. It's fake!" Megan screamed as Pearl, Race and Spot caught up to me.

"I say we soak da bumma." Spot said looking really mad.

"How'd you get here?" Pearl asked confused.

"I got here through a thing under the bridge. Me and some friends found it a while ago. It takes you to where ever you want. I went to it and said I wanted to find you guys and here I am. I saw all the old money and decided I'd get some and sell it making my own small fortune." Megan said revealing her evil plan.

"Old money? What cha talkin' 'bout." Race asked with a twisted look.

"Oh…they don't know. Well I should be going now. I'll come and bring you back in a few days." Megan said squirming out from under me and heading off to god knows where.

"What's she talkin' about?" Spot asked as I got up.

"Not now." I said blankly as I just started walking.

"You ok? Yous two don' look to good." Race said quietly catching up to Pearl and looking at her face.

"I have to go." I said as I ran. I could hear footsteps after me but I didn't care who they were. All I worried about was this all being fake. Spot and the other newsies caring because some magic hole forced them too. I couldn't help the tear that ran down my face. I didn't stop running until my legs felt like jello. When that happened I found a small alley and curled up but no tears came. It just hurt too much. There was a pit that was growing inside my stomach. It physically made me cold. I was staring at the wall when Spot skidded to a halt in front of the alley. He found a seat next to me and just waited.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly after about ten minutes.

"I hurt too much for this to be fake. How can it be? It just doesn't make sense." I mumbled as I put my head on my knees.

Spot put his hand on my good half of my face and pulled my head up. "It could be fake but know dat no matta what dis ain't fake. We ain' fake." He said doing a pretty good job of making me feel better.

(Pearl's POV)

Pearl just watched as her best friend ran. Spot was quick to follow her. Pearl just didn't want to run she wanted to throw up and cry and that's exactly what she did. Megan had told them this was fake. Pearl finally had a guy who cared and it was fake. That's the only thing that circulated through her mind Race was good at helping her saying that everything was going to be ok and that the crazy lady won't come and take her away from him. David had bad timing coming to get Race to help break Jack out. Pearl had the overwhelming sense to punch him. He couldn't wait five minutes! Race didn't want to leave and she knew that but it was Jack they were saving. Pearl waved them off after her five minutes. She walked back upstairs to her soft twin bed and fell asleep still crying but not as bad.

(Nut Job's POV)

Spot was walking me back to the lodge. I apparently made it half way to Long Island. We were back in Manhattan before either of us said anything.

"So whadda ya say to a party? It might make ya feel betta." Spot said with a smile trying to persuade me to go. It didn't take much. I gave a nod and he was dragging me through alleys and small streets till we found a pub.

"What's this?" I asked feeling really confused.

"Our party. Trus' me." Spot said dragging me in. He managed to find us a small table and ordered some drinks. He slide me a tall glass that I assumed was full of beer.

"Spot we shouldn't be drinking a lot. We're still on strike." I protested as he downed his cup.

"We jus' have ta dance. Dat'll make ya thirsty." Spot said getting up and holding out his hand I took it and we were off dancing and leaping. I had no clue what I was doing but I just followed Spot's feet. He was right after five minutes of dancing surrounded by people I was nearly falling to get to the drink. Spot smiled as he sat across from me and watched me gulp down a few drinks before my face twisted. I couldn't help but think of Titanic. This reminded me of Jack's real party. It had the same music and mostly the same dancing. Before my thought was finished Spot took my hand and started dancing again. After about ten minutes we were resting at our table. I was doing my best not to drink a lot and I was proud of myself. I had finally caught my breath when some idiot tripped and spilled their beer on me and falling on me in the process.

"Dat's me goil! You apologize ta da lady ya bumma!" Spot yelled lifting the guy off me. When he didn't say anything he punched the guy.

"Me apologies miss." The guy said waking up and stumbling off.

"Maybe we should go. I don't have any other clothes." I said heading for the door.

"I gotta way ta fix dat." Spot said opening the door for me and heading for the river.

I followed quickly and caught up to him. We stood on the edge of the road. He took my hand. I looked at him and he gave a smile. With that we jumped. I sank and then swam to the surface. Honestly I was a bit nervous about getting in the water but Spot was there to save me. He always would. I started swimming with my part fishness. I loved water. It was freeing when you weren't choking on it. Spot was yelling for me. I swam over to him making hardly a sound as I came up behind him.

"Boo." I whispered. He jumped a little but turned and laughed with me. "We should head back. It's getting dark." I said swimming for the shore.

We both got out and just waited in the silence letting our clothes dry a little before they started back to the lodge. Without a sound we both got up and headed home, for me anyways. Spot would have to walk to Brooklyn after he took me to the lodge.

"You don't have to walk me back." I whispered trying to be nice but I really just wanted him to stay a bit longer.

"Ya crazy? I gotta make sure yous is safe. Da bulls might try and getcha if you ain' careful." Spot said smiling.

"No…well technically yes but no." I said smiling back feeling confused by what I said.

"Ya need sleep Nut. See ya in da mornin'."Spot said as he turned to head home to Brooklyn.

"Night Spot." I said just before he looked back over his shoulder. From every crazy movie I've seen and the House episode I watched when someone looked back it meant they cared a lot about you. Score 1 for Nut Job. Zero for whatever crazy force I was messing with.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: All the comments are nice. Thank you all for reviewing! I own nothing of Newsies or anything that could be brought up.

**Backstabber**

I had the joy of rolling out of bed with a headache. Don't drink kids. Not even a little. You will regret it. I willingly shoved my head into cold water. I was drying my face before everyone headed downstairs to stop the scabs from selling the papers. We had decided last night after I got back that Cap, Chick, and Jaws would stay back to give Chick's foot a break. I chased after Race and Pearl. I finally reached them but we were already forming our blockade.

"Heard ya comin' in late Nut. You and Spot have a good time?" He asked giving a big grin.

"My head hurts and I want to sleep. Today may not be a good day to mess with me." I said stretching rubbing my face feeling less pain.

"I'll tak' dat as a yes." Race said before he jumped into strike mode. Spot was yelling next to us about them being scabs. We were all yelling about the strike. David yelled for help and nearly busted our ears.

"I ain' def!" Race said breaking up a pair of fighting kids.

Spot headed towards the front of the line of cops breaking kids up as he went. "Hey, hey Race. Jus' tell me I'm seein' things." Spot said seeing Jack all dressed up as a scab.

"No you ain' seein' things dats Jack." Race asked.

"Why's he dressed as a scab?" Mush asked. "Jack look at me will ya. It's me Mush. Look at me what are ya doin'?" He asked sounding really sad.

"This ain' happenin'. This can' be happenin'. What are ya doin' Jack?" Blink screamed next to Mush.

"Hey, what's dis. Where ya get them clothes?" Boots asked getting a glimpse through the crowd.

"Mr. Pulitzer picked them out himself. A special gift for a special new employee." Weasel said loving how we all hated it.

"So much for trusting each other Jack!" I screamed.

"He sold us out!" Someone behind me shouted.

"Ya bum. I'll soak ya you fake!" Race said heading for the line.

"Hey hey hey. Let me get my hands dirty. Come he'e ya dirty rotten scabber!" Spot said nearly breaking the police line when he jumped between two cops. I helped get Spot to the back where he couldn't get into too much trouble. Race and Pearl were still in the front watching. Pearl seemed shocked and Race just looked mad.  
"Calm down!" I screamed in Spot's ear as he tried to get back up to the front and soak Jack.

"He sold us out! Dis was his idea and he left us!" Spot yelled back.

"We have to finish this with or without Jack. Spot with Jack being a scab you need to set an example. You have to help David lead the strike." I said in a quieter voice.

He stopped fighting to get out of the five newsies grasps that held him back. He shook them off and said, "Yous is right." He walked back to the front. I followed behind him and caught the last of David and Jack's conversation.

"Yeah, but you never had the guts to put them across yourself, did ya?" Jack asked David.

"I do now." David said turning to us. He just stared and turned back around and jumped at Jack who was mocking him.

"Maybe you want a new suit too?" Weasel said as the cops pushed David back behind the police lines.

"Never! I'm not like you!" He screamed.

We all screamed at tried to get at Jack who was escorted out and through the crowd by police. Everyone stayed and scared the scabs but they managed to get past us and sell their papers. People started asking questions about what we were supposed to do now. David looked lost and really hurt. I tapped Spot on the shoulder and tilted my head toward David. He got the idea and walked over. He started talking to David about how the strike had to go on but David was angry. He pushed Spot out of the way and tried to leave. I stepped in front of him.

"David you're not the only one hurt. You have to lead this strike. Hell if you won't I will and god knows what will happen when the papers get word of a girl leading the new boys strike. So step up and be a leader." I said not moving as he gave me an evil glare and tried to push me out of the way.

"I can't be a leader. I just tell them what to say." David said when I wouldn't move.

"Grow. Up. We all have to do things we can't do. We do them anyway and they become can do." I said as Pearl came to help the blockade I was forming.

"Jack may have ditched us but we won't let you." She said as Race came up.

"You ain' alone neither." Spot said standing next to David. "We're in dis tagethe'."

"You are crazy." David said smiling.

"I'm me. What do you expect?" I said as we all smiled. David wasn't too bad. For now. "Now we got stuff to do and not a lot of time to do it. Let's plan boys."

We all headed for the lodge that somehow became our headquarters during this whole thing. Pearl and I went to check up on Chick whose foot seemed to be loads better. She was actually testing walking on it with help from Skittery. She was a little limpy but it wasn't too bad.

"So what shoul' we do?" Spot yelled. I guessed it was because they needed some help. I walked over and heard Pearl coming up behind me.

"Well oddly enough there isn't a lot we can do. But we need Jack. He's a sign that the strike is still going on." I said but couldn't finish due to Spot and David getting angry at me.

"Whadda ya talkin' 'bout?" Spot asked looking confused.

"You tell us we need to step up then you say we need to get Jack back?" David asked sounding really confused.

"Let her finish you ninnies!" Pearl yelled before anyone said anything else.

"Thank you. People see Jack and they have hope. They see him being a scab they go and be scabs. What I'm saying is we need him if we want him or not." I said hoping I got my point across.

"An' how we suppose ta do dat?" Spot asked with a serious face.

"Yeah, he clearly doesn't want to be a newsie." David said still confused but not as much.

"I know how but it's not easy and it involves my least favorite rodent." I said looking disgusted.

"Oh no. What is it?" David asked not looking happy.

"Pulitzer wants the strike stopped. He underestimates us. He thinks we'll fail without Jack and the strike will crumble. The Delancey's, even though they are idiots, know that we," I gave a quick wave around the four of us that sat in a circle planning our next attack. "Won't let that happen. So to fix the problem they will try and take down one of you." I said pointing to both Spot and David. "They aren't stupid enough to go after Spot so that leaves you David."

"They're coming after me?" He asked shocked.

"Yup now let her finish." Pearl ordered.

"So my guess is they will try to draw you in by using…say your sister. They'll go after her then you come to the rescue but they soak you before you get the chance. But say we add in a factor like Jack. He hears Sarah screaming and comes to the rescue too. It's a simple plan really." I said feeling really proud of my obsession with Newsies.

"So you want to me go into this trap?" David questioned. "What if Jack doesn't come?"

"That's why you have the Calvary hiding out making sure you don't get to beaten. That'll be Pearl, me, Spot and a few others. Jack doesn't come we save the day." I said with a smile on my face.

"How will we know dat dey started deir plan?" Spot asked resting his chin on his cane.

"We have scouts. They follow Sarah and Jack." Pearl chimed in after I stayed quiet.

"There ya go." I said in a cheerful voice. Spot and David didn't seem too happy though. "Look. It's the only shot we got."

"Fine. I'll do it." David said with a sigh.

"Great! We'll get people on it!" Pearl said chasing down some newsies and volunteering them to scout. When they gave her odd looks and tried to refuse she always pointed back at me and I gave a mean look. Some kids were so gullible.

Before anyone knew it, it was dark and people were yawning. Spot was too tired to go to Brooklyn no matter what he said about not being tired. I forced him into Jack's bunk and curled up on my own bunk where Jaws was stretched out. I got a corner of the bed though. That's the most I could have gotten even if I kicked her in the side.

(Spot's POV)

He wanted to stay but his boys needed him. Nut Job nearly had to tie him to the bunk. She said, "You look like hell. There's no way you are leaving this lodge." He didn't argue much he was closer to having her as his girl. He rolled on the top bunk and watched as Nut Job tried to find space on the small bed. He couldn't help but smile a little. Nut would kick Jaws then Jaws would kick her feet out taking up more of the bed.

(Pearl, Chick and Cap's POV)

Pearl kicked the side of Cap and Chick's bed. She pointed to Spot. He was just watching Nut. It was creepy in a cute they're in love kind of way and they all knew it. They all three got up when Nut and Jaws were asleep and surrounded the bunk that Spot slept on. It wasn't a proper relationship without the friendly you hurt her we hurt you thing.

"Hey goils?" Spot said lying on his back staring at the ceiling looking like he was about to go to sleep.

"Spot you do anything-" Chick started.

"And we mean anything." Cap added.

"And we will hurt you." Chick said.

"I will personally treat you worse than Frankenstein's monster and you will see our combined wrath that will rain down upon you and bring the seven plagues of Egypt. Do you understand?" Pearl said in a loud whisper.

"I know I do." Skittery mumbled with several nods from other bunks.

"Yeah no hurtin' Nut. I ain' stupid 'nough ta do dat anyway." Spot said looking the girls in the eyes. "Swear." He said falling back down to sleep.

"Our job is done." Pearl said with a smile.

"But mine's not." Nut said opening her eyes. "I didn't know we were enforcing the punishment rule." She had an evil smile growing on her face. "Night girls."

"God we hurt dem and Nut'll kill us fur sure." Race's voice came as they all settled back into their beds.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers! I love that you all like the story. Keep it up please. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that might be mentioned.

**The Plan Unfolds**

I woke up to one of the kid's Pearl chose to scout shaking me. "Dey is comin'!" He said quickly and repeated till I nearly slapped him. When you're tired you lose depth perception I found out.

"Alright! Jeez. Do ya know where David lives?" I asked and watched as he gave a quick nod. "Then go get him and tell him the plans a go and to meet here. Got it?" I asked receiving another quick nod just before the kid ran off. I couldn't go back to sleep because that kid woke up half of the room and we all had to be pumped and ready to go. I woke up Jaws, Chick, Cap and Pearl by jumping on top of them. It worked pretty well till Pearl decided to try and claw my eyes out and Chick and Cap threw me on the floor.

"I was sleeping!" Pearl screeched.

"So was I till a little psychopath came in and yelled in my ear! If I'm up you all have to be up! That goes for the rest of you!" I said the last part louder and everyone was getting ready in no time.

"I'm up ok. Just get off of me!" Pearl yelled. "Plus shouldn't you wake Loverboy over there? You said everyone." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll get him up just make sure no one does anything stupid." I said getting up off the floor.

"I'll hold the fort. Don't worry it won't take ages to get him up." Pearl said climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

"Get up Spot. Just because you got to sleep here doesn't mean you can sleep the day away." I said he just rolled over and ignored me. "I swear to god you don't get out of bed and I will push you off." Still nothing. "You asked for it." I said giving him a shove that nearly got him off. "Last chance."

"Gimme a sec. Will ya?" Spot said rolling back to the middle of the bunk and hugging his pillow staring at me.

"Nope. Plans starting and you can either be ready for it or you can be pushed out of the bunk and you'll still have to come." I said putting my hands on my hips. "Now decide."

"I'm up alright." He said sliding off the bed.

"Good choice." I said turning around and walking away.

"Yous wouldn' a hurt me anyway." Spot said with a laugh.

I turned on my heel quickly. "Really? Try me let's see what happens? Shall we?" I said walking slowly back.

He threw his hands up but it was more of a mocking thing than actual surrender. I smiled at him and turned back around and started getting ready by doing nothing. I had managed to master getting ready without doing anything. I heard footsteps on the stairs. I was shocked when it wasn't David.

"David hoid Sarah sceramin' and went ta help. I tried ta stop him but hes wouldn' listen." The same kid from earlier said trying to catch his breath.

"David…I swear to god if you're alive I will personally kill you." I said before I bolted down the stairs running listening for any sound of Delancey's beating someone up. I finally heard something but yet again it wasn't what I was looking for.

"'Member Crutchy?" Jack's voice came from an alley.

"Couldn't stay away?" David's asked.

"Well I guess I can' be somethin' I ain'." Jack said simply.

"A Scab." David said in more of a question.

"No smart." Jack corrected.

"David the next time you go against a plan like that I will personally rip your guts out and have buzzards eat them for a snack." I stormed in the alley very angry.

"I know I ju-" David started.

"Oh no none of that I just crap. You stick with the plan and everything works. You do what you did and you will die and it may not be by the Delancey's hands." I said getting in his face.

"Thank god you're not dead." Pearl said skidding to a halt in front of the alley.

"What plan?" Jack asked.

"To late for explanation. Now shut up and finish this." I said as Spot and Race ran into the alley.

"Yous giols run way too fast." Spot said with a smirk.

"No we don't you just are really slow." Pearl said walking with me out of the alley. They both had decided, without talking, it was time to tell the rest of the girls what Megan had said.

(Chick's POV)

Her ankle still gave a cry of pain but it wasn't too bad. Chick and Cap had decided to take a walk. It wasn't too long till Skittery and Mush followed them onto the street. She was happy because she liked spending the time with Skittery. His smile was amazing but he didn't do it a lot. He had to trust you first. He had a wall and when you were on the outside of it he was, as Nut Job put it, glum and dumb but once you got on the other side he was anything but. She found that when she was on the right side of the wall she really liked him. She liked the little stuff most though. When he laughed there was a smile that reached his eyes and you couldn't help but smile at him. Cap had told her about her boy problem. She wanted to like Mush but felt guilty about it. Chick simply told her, "What happens in 1899 stays in 1899. Plus he's technically not born yet so you're not technically dating."

"You're right." Cap said staring at the ground as Mush and Skittery caught up to them.

"Right 'bout what?" Mush asked walking up behind Cap.

With that she turned to him and kissed him. Skittery and Chick just stood shocked. Mush was obviously surprised but he relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. "About that." Cap said when she backed away smiling.

"Well…that was odd." Nut Job's voice came from behind them.

"You can say that again." Pearl said next to her. They both seemed shocked.

"I didn't think so." Cap said smiling.

"Alright. We need to have an emergency girl meeting if you guys have time." Nut Job said pointing behind her towards the lodge.

"We'll wait for you guys." Pearl said slowly backing away towards the lodge. Nut Job did the same. After a few steps backwards they turned quickly and ran but Nut Job stopped and turned back around.

"You boys know the consequences. Be smart." She said giving them an evil look then running after Pearl.

"She is somethin' strange." Skittery said watching Nut Job run away.

"Somethin' strange? Mor' likes somethin' scary. She coul' kill us before we even knew we was dead." Mush said turning back to Cap with a big smile on his face.

(Nut Job's POV)

Pearl, Jaws and I sat on the beds. Jaws looked confused and I could tell that me and Pearl were both a bit nervous about the chat that was going to happen once Cap and Chick came back from their little date. It had been maybe ten minutes when they heard the footsteps walking up the stairs. Cap and Chick came up looking sad that they had to have an emergency girl chat.

"What now?" Cap said falling on the bed looking angry.

"We have something to tell you." Pearl said with a sigh.

"Ok and we can't do that any other day why?" Chick asked angry.

"When I caught Megan, she…she said that this was fake." I said wincing preparing for the screams.

"What do you mean?" Jaws asked looking sad.

"There's apparently a portal like thing under the bridge that takes you to where ever you want to go." Pearl said quietly staring at the beds.

"How'd we get here? We didn't jump into the portal." Chick said with a confused look.

"Well…I sorta might have kinda taken the DVD to watch with Kayla and Sarah." Jaws said looking guilty.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cap asked looking really confused.

"Well Kayla took us on a boat ride with her family and…well…we were messing around and some stuff kinda got knocked out…under the bridge…" Jaws said closing her eyes preparing to be blasted with anger.

"You dropped my movie in the river!" I screamed. I hate when she steals my stuff. It's a painful process of screaming and sneaking into her room to steal it back.

"I got it out!" Jaws yelled back.

"So the Ohio is magical? That's kinda hard to believe." Chick said with a shrug.

"When the tree fell the portal must have opened up through the movie!" Pearl said like she had just discovered the cure for cancer.

"Should we know somethin'?" Race asked looking into the door.

"Should we tell them?" Pearl asked all of us.

"I guess we can but it may be kinda hard on them." I said already not in the best of moods.

"Yeah...Come on in guys." Pearl said waving them over.

They walked in and I was kinda shocked that it was most of the newsies. I could already feel the mood getting sad. It was making me feel like crap. Race sat next to Pearl on the bed Mush found Cap and Skittery worked his way to Chick. Blink took a spot on the bed and Spot sat on the rails of the bed since the bed was full. He kinda knew some of the stuff but he just knew I was upset and wasn't too worried about the details. The rest filled in around us.

"Well…you see…"I started since no one was saying anything. "We're not from here. Technically we're from a different dimension."

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Someone asked in the crowd.

"What's a dim-in-shin?" On e of the littler kids asked.

"It's a different reality." Cap said to the crowd not knowing where it came from.

"This is actually a movie that we were watching at her sleepover." Pearl said watching her twirling thumbs.

"What's a movie?" one of the newsies asked.

"It's like a book but people act it out and it's recorded and you can watch it any time." Chick said quickly.

"You knew dat Jack would sell us out didn' you?" Spot asked looking down on me. I nodded my head slowly.

"We knew that he'd come back too though." Pearl said quickly after.

"So how's dis end?" Race asked Pearl.

"I think its best we don't tell you." I said quickly.

"Why not?" Race snapped at me.

"Because if you know how it ends then it won't end right!" I yelled at him. People don't snap at me without getting it back and I was already not in the best of moods.

"Race she's righ'. Its best we don' know." Spot said before Race could say anything else.

"What cha boys tawlkin' about?" Jack said climbing the stairs.

"Nuthin' Jacky-boy." Spot said with a smile.

"Whaddaya say boys? I got a job fur yas. We is makin' our own pape but we need ya ta circulate." Jack said explaining his plan.

"Yeah we can do dat Jack." Blink said playing it off like we weren't talking about anything important.

"Who we givin' da papes to?" Boots asked.

"Everyone. Any kid ya can find. Jus' give 'em a pape." Jack said.

Jack was heading for the door. Jaws was quick to get off the bed and follow him down the stairs. "Hey Jack." She said quickly. I enjoy spying on people. I hid in the doorway at the top of the stairs. I could hear everything and saw snippets of stuff.

"Oh…uh…hey. What cha need Jaws?" Jack asked sounding like it was an awkward moment.

"Nothing…I um…I just wanted to say hi." Jaws said sounding just as awkward.

"Well I gotta be goin'. Dey needs my help makin' the pape." Jack said as he headed for the door. Jeez this place echoed. They need to fix that.

"Ok….see ya Jack." Jaws said heading for the stairs.

I ran from the door and nearly fell over Spot who was right behind me. "Spyin' ain' good." He said smiling holding me up so I wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"It's not spying if it's your little sister." I said with a huge smile on my face. I was super dorky most of the time.

(Jack's POV)

Jack was walking back to the platform where Denton, David and Sarah had started making the paper. He thought of Sarah. He wasn't sure if he had feelings for her. He did but after the roof he wasn't sure. What kind of girl laughs at you after you spill your heart out? Jaws though, she…she just…she got it. It was weird though. Nut would kill him if he did anything to her. She was protective of her friends but you hurt her sister it's a death sentence. When it came to Jaws he wasn't sure how he felt but there was something. Sarah was nice and rally pretty but she gave him weird signals. Jaws just understood and he didn't have to ask questions to know what she was going to say.

Jack went straight to work when he sneaked in through the window. They had made several stacks of the paper before Sarah wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. This is the kind of thing that confused him. Did she care or was she just leading him on? Girls confused him most of the time. When he thought about it the only girls that didn't confuse him were the ones that were newsies. They may not be a lot of them but they understood things better than any other girls Jack met. He got his mind off of girls and focused on not messing up the papers.

(Meredith's POV)

Meredith had seen Spot and that stupid newsie girl at the pub. Spot was her's. She only got mad at him because she was angry. She was so angry when she saw him with her at the pub. She was the Queen of Brooklyn not that girl. She saw the way she looked at him. It was the way lots of girls looked at him, but what bothered her was the way he looked back. He had never looked at her like that. That girl though that look would be her downfall. She would get Spot back and she knew just how to do it. Show the newsie girl Spot's true colors. Every other girl who gave him that look had seen it so now it was her turn. When she left him Spot would come back and Meredith would be waiting. No one would take him away from her again.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ok as you guys can guess the end is coming up but not too soon. The strike will end and we'll have some fun after that. Thank you for reviewing my reviewers! I appreciate it. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that may be brought up.

**Thing Called Love**

We all went to bed pretty early, had to be up early to circulate so we got sleep when we could. Spot had to go back to Brooklyn. I didn't really ask questions. Spot had to be Spot Conlon sometimes so I tried to keep my nose out of it. I enjoyed sleeping though. That kid woke us all up a little too early. We were out cold before we knew it. Before I would have liked someone was yelling at me to get up.

"I'm up. I'm up. Just wait." I said taking a deep breath before I got up and headed to pass out papers. It would be a long day. I gave a quick kick to Jaws' back. She woke up and kicked me back. We all rolled out of bed and tried to get ready for passing papers out. It was going to be a dull day.

(Meredith's POV)

The plan was set. Meredith had some of her friends in on it to help bring the girl where they needed her to be. The main question was when though. The plan revolved around the strike ending. Meredith had a feeling it would be soon though. Spot would end it soon enough and she would have him back.

(Chick's POV)

They had passed out all the papers that they had. It was finally over they were done passing them out. Now all they had to do was wait. Chick had settled down next to the statue. She wasn't much for waiting. Her boredom was shot when she saw Skittery with his arm around a girl. She couldn't just watch them come up here. Chick got up and ran trying to find somewhere to hide so she wouldn't have to see them anymore. She didn't even want to be here anymore. She wanted stupid boring old Ohio not New York. She didn't feel like she was hiding for very long when Nut Job found her.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Skittery and that girl out there. I hate people." Chick cried into her hands.

"Yeah…I figured that was it. What do you wanna do?" She asked again. She wasn't much in comforting but she was a good friend none the less.

"I wanna go home." Chick said rubbing her eyes.

"No explanation or anything you just wanna leave?" She asked more to clear up than to offer alternatives.

"I figured our thing was too good to be true in the first place. I just miss home." Chick said with a sigh.

"Alright. Megan should be coming back any day. Why don't you sit this out? If ya here anyone coming up you can hide on the roof." Nut Job said standing up. She held out her hand and Chick took her help getting up and they parted ways after that.

(Nut Job's POV)

After Chick walked back to the lodge I went and joined the group around the statue. We were all tired and worried that people weren't going to show up. I knew better but I still got caught up in the moment and worried. I jumped up on the actual statue and just sat.

"They gunna come?" Blink asked me leaning against the statue.

"I thought we decided not to tell." I said smiling down at him.

"Can' blame me for askin'." He said holding his hand out to help me down.

"Thank you." I said taking his hand and jumped down.

"When the circulation bell starts ringin' will we hear it?" Les started in his cute little kid voice.

"Nah. What if the Delancey's come out swingin' will we hear?" Race said fake punching the air.

It was quiet before we heard the roar of the other kids. We all had panic attacks and were freaking out. This was what we had waited for. The end of it all. The other kids crowded around and I was in a sea of kids I didn't know. They were all shouting strike. I did my best to try and find someone but it was way too crowded and no one was moving unless you were beating them with a stick, so I stood where I was and shouted strike. After Jack went in with David I remembered the platform was where they were going to be coming from. I elbowed my way through getting punched a few times in the side or the shoulder.

I broke through the last of the crowd just in front of the gate. I took a deep breath and quietly said, "I'm free." My voice was a bit shaky and it helped make me laugh. I heard another laugh not too far behind me. I turned to see Spot with a smile still laughing.

"Dag oils try ta sew ya ta death or did ya get hit by a bicycle?" Spot asked between his laughs.

"If you didn't notice it was really crowded. I got punch a few times trying to get out." I said in a matter-o-fact voice.

"Really? Dat crowded eh?" Spot said eying the crowd next to him.

"Yes Spot. That crowded." I said wondering what he was thinking.

"Its gunna be ova ain' it?" Spot asked when he looked me in the eyes again. He seemed kinda sad.

"Can't tell ya that. Why do ya look so beat up about it?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Well I won' has any good excuse ta come ta 'hattan. Now will I?" He said in a joking voice but it didn't reach his face past the small smile that came.

"Well I have a good one." I said smiling watching as he gave a huff.

"And what's dat?" He asked.

"You don't come and I will go over to Brooklyn and soak you." I said jokingly.

"Yous wouldn' hurt me." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I can make exceptions…even for you Spot." I said with a grin.

We heard a loud clang and he let go running to the gate looking for the source of the noise. When he saw David he started to wave people over. People in 1899 were generally rude I discovered when I was shoved back by people I knew but most were the unknown people. I gave up on the whole thing and headed for the lodge. Chick might need some help. Skittery messed up and I don't even think he knows he did. It was a lot easier getting to the lodge than trying to reach Jack when he came out. I was almost at the lodge when I heard the screams of our victory. I only smiled as I walked up the stairs. We may be in the movie but I've been missing the important stuff but I don't mind though. I made it up the stairs and didn't see anyone, so I moved to the door and opened it. No one in the doorway so I climbed the stairs.

"Chick come on! Where are you at?" I shouted up the stairs as I walked up them. When I opened the door there was no one on the roof. Not even behind the stack of bricks I used to hide behind. I started to panic. "Chick this isn't funny! Where are you?" I ran down the stairs screaming. She was gone. To where I don't know but I had to find her. "Kloppman where did Chick go?" I said quickly.

"She didn't say where she was going. Just home." Kloppman said looking confused.

"No. Crap." I said running out the door going nowhere just running. She doesn't know where the portal is. None of us do. I tried to think of a place Chick might go. I was on the verge of an idea when I ran into someone. Of course with my luck it's Skittery.

"Hey Nut. Why da rush?" He asked picking up his few papers.

"Why the rush? Really? Chick saw you with that girl and she ran off. I have no clue where she's at. That explain the rush?" I said with venom in every word.

"What goil? Ya mean me sista?" Skittery asked looking confused.

"She ran off because she saw you with your sister? Dear god…Help me find her!" I screamed at him. He then ran in a different direction seeming to know where she might be. I continued my goose chase to nowhere panicking the whole way.

(Chick's POV)

She had found this alley with Skittery. They were running from the bulls and slipped in here before they could catch them. She hoped no one would find her. She didn't want to be found. Nut Job was probably freaking out and going on a mad search but she wouldn't look for her in the alley. She heard the footsteps of everyone who passed but she also heard the sound of someone coming into the alley. She curled up and tried to be as small as possible. It didn't work to well.

"Ya can' hid foreva." Skittery's voice said quietly.

"I sure as hell can try. Now leave me alone." She said trying to sound angry but it was more of an annoyed tone.

"Nut tol' me 'bout what ya saw. It ain' like dat. She's me sista. I haven' seen her since I left." Skittery said sliding down next to her.

"Your sister? Really?" Chick said looking into his eyes to see nothing but care. "Well I feel really stupid."

"Eh its alrigh'. We all have our dumb days." He said smiling is amazing smile. "Come on. Nut's gunna kill ya if ya stay gone much longer."

"She's having a panic attack isn't she?" Chick asked not holding back her smile.

"If ya call runnin' up and down the streets lookin' fur ya a panic attack." Skittery said pulling her out of the alley.

(Jaws' POV)

She was smart. Jaws knew what was going to happen and she didn't want Sarah to kiss Jack. Sarah would have to go through her to get Jack. Everyone was cheering and Sarah was using her boobs to part the crowd. She made Jaws hate the girls. No one does that. Sarah was just about to pass Jaws when she tripped. It wasn't Jaws fault that Sarah tripped over her leg. She was just stretching when Sarah ran into her leg. Before Sarah could get up, Jaws leaped over her and ran to Jack. Sarah may be down for the count but the show must go on right? Jack was still shocked by the face plant that Sarah had taken but when Jaws kissed him he snapped out of it. The newsies around them were shouting and somehow knew that she had to be Nut Job's sister because she was slightly crazy too.

"What was dat?" Jack asked when he pulled away.

"It's called a kiss and be glad I saved you from the evil H." Jaws said smiling.

"Evil H?" Jack asked confused.

"Don't ask just kiss me." Jaws said.

(Nut Job's POV)

I had decided to take a break for my mad search. It was New York. How hard could it be to find a girl? I was about ready to bang my head in to the wall of the lodge when Skittery walked up with Chick.

"I might kill you." I said when they reached me.

"I know I'm stupid and shouldn't of runoff." Chick said. "I think we all need to celebrate our win. What do ya say?"

"It might keep me from killing someone." I said smiling.

"I'll go talk ta Jack." Skittery said climbing the stairs.

We climbed up to see that everyone was doing their own thing to celebrate. Race, Pearl, Blink and a few others were playing cards. It seemed like it Pearl and Race were taking turns winning. Jack and Jaws were acting really weird and trying to avoid each other's eyes. Mush and Cap were doing whatever they were doing. Chick gave a loud sigh.

"This looks dull." She said quietly.

"I think we need to Spice things up." I said with an evil smile.

"Am I thinking what you're thinking?" Chick said doing a little dance thing.

"If your thinking spicing it up with some Spice Girls? Yes." I said smiling. I ran over to Pearl and whispered our plan. She gave an approving snort.

All I have to say is thank god for forced gym classes that required a dance segment. We had to get in groups. Chick, Cap, Pearl and I found our group plus a girl from class who didn't have a group. I think our gym teacher secretly wanted to teach music and dance. She made us make up a dance and sing the song. We all didn't mind too much. Spice Girls was fun and dancing was fun to. We all got into character and did mostly Spanish dancing but the rest was a free for all and we let the music move us. The teacher got to pick which Spice Girls we were though. Cap was Baby Spice. Chick was Sporty Spice since she was the only one who participated in any school athletic. Pearl was Ginger Spice and somehow I got stuck with Scary Spice. The other girl in our group got Posh by default but she didn't seem to mind.

We were all planning which song we were going to do when I thought of something. "We can't have a victory party without Spot." I said taking my head out of the huddle.

"She right! How could we forget Spot?" Chick said elbowing me and giving a smile.

"Ya gunna go get him?" Jack asked overhearing our conversation.

"Yeah I think I will." I said heading for the stairs.

"Ya can' go alone!" Jack screamed behind me as I ran down the stairs.

"Then come!" I said turning and walking backwards extending my arms out in a why not gesture.

I was walking out the door when they finally caught up. I looked to see who was going with me. It looked like Jack, Race, and Pearl. I just smiled and headed for the bridge. We all stayed quiet but Jack seemed like he was expecting me to attack him. Something had happened. We were at the bridge before my curiosity took over.

"What's the deal Jack? You're acting like I'm gunna rip your face off and eat it with some pico di gallo." I said stopping the group.

"What's pico di gallo?" Race asked while Pearl laughed.

"It's Mexican food." I said quickly. After there was silence from Jack I asked, "Are ya gunna tell me?"

"Yous didn' hea' what happened I take."Race said with a smile.

"Will someone tell me or do I have to actually rip your faces off?" I said a little too loud.

"Let's put it this way. Jaws took Sarah's place." Pearl said when she stopped laughing.

"Ok. See was it that hard. Now relax." I said starting over the bridge.

Jack relaxed and we started our journey to the Brooklyn Lodge. Our silent walk was broke by the sounds of a pretty epic sounding celebration. I know I personally walked in smiling. Brooklyn was fun. Jack started asking around and he got a much better welcoming than when he came to visit about the strike. Pearl and I hung out by the door just watching the chaos of the party unfold.

"Spot's not here." a voice from the door said. We both quickly turned to see three girls that were dressed like some of the girls I'd seen at the bar that Spot took me to.

"Ok where is he then?" Pearl asked looking suspicious.

"We can show you." The girl that had straight light brown hair said. I guessed she was the one who talked first.

"Come on." The girl with wavy dirty blond hair said turning out the door.

We both looked around for Jack and Race. We waved them over and walked out the door feeling like something was going to happen. We all seemed like we were ready for anything. They lead us through some alleys and streets till we came upon a small little building. The sign just read Pub.

"He's in there." The other girl said. Her hair was bright red and her accent was thick. She was definitely Irish.

"Alright…Thanks." I was clearly skeptical in my tone. We walked towards the door but Jack looked through the window. He must have been just as suspicious and wanted to make sure Spot was inside. His eyes got big and he turned away. "He in there?" I asked.

"Um…nah he ain' in dere. Let's go." Jack said turning away and heading towards the bridge.

"Why the rush? What did you see?" Pearl asked looking into the window. Her face turned to stone. "Let's go." She said grabbing my arm.

"What's going on?" I asked ripping my hand from her grip. I looked through the window and knew why they wanted to leave. Race stuck his head next to mine. He was as shocked as I was. Spot was standing next to what seemed to be a poker table and right where everyone could see he was kissing a short girl with hair that looked a lot like mine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and turned them so his back was to the window. Her eyes showed victory as she looked at us. I moved away from the window. I couldn't take this. My head told me to go in there and beat him alive, but my heart was saying cry like there was no tomorrow. I did neither. I just turned and walked away.

(Pearl's POV)

Pearl had never seen her friend act like this. She looked like a walking statue. No emotions on her face what so ever. She guessed it was the shock of it all. Pearl knew that Nut Job had totally dived head first into her love for Spot. Pearl didn't think she would ever be the same after this. Pearl ran up to catch up to Nut. She would need every friend she could get when this shock wore off.

(Spot's POV)

Spot had just got up from the poker game he had just lost to head back to the lodge. He knew by the headache he got when he stood up that he had had a little too much to drink. He saw the blur of dark brown hair and then someone was kissing him. Shock was a powerful thing. It could stop someone dead in their tracks. When he finally got a hold of his thoughts he kept thinking of Nut Job. When he tried to push the girl away she pulled him closer. She turned him towards the back of the pub and then let him go. He wasn't too surprised to see that the girl was Meredith.

"What happened ta neva wantin' ta sees me again?" Spot asked her with his eye brows raised.

"You're mine Spot. We can't jus' not be nothin'. You're the King and I'm the Queen. Without us together Brooklyn falls." She said with a knowing smile.

"Nah we ain' nothin'. Brooklyn don' need you and I don' need you. Besides I gots me a new goil." Spot said turning away from her.

"Not anymore." She snapped behind him. He felt a pit grow in his stomach.

"What did you do?" He said closing the space that he created. His fist clenched and unclenched next to his sides.

"I just showed her the Spot Conlon that every other girl saw. She's not special." Meredith said with an evil smile.

"Yous is wrong. She's special." He stop for a second. "What do ya mean? Showed her?" She didn't say anything just smiled. Spot ran out the doors only to see four people walking away. He knew that one of them was Nut Job. He ran after them.

"She won't want you Spot! I'll always be here and you'll come back!" Meredith shouted behind him.

(Meredith's POV)

The plan worked perfectly. That girl saw everything. She won't want to hear anything that he has to say. He would come back and she would be the Queen again.

"This ain' right." Enat said running her fingers through her red hair.

"What?" Meredith said looking at her three friends faces.

"Dis wasn' jus' some fling ta her and the way Spot just ran afta her I don' think it was fur him neitha." Niva said putting her head in her hands. Her blond hair fell over her hands.

"This is perfect! Exactly how it was supposed to happen and yous goils are sayin' it ain' right?" Meredith yelled at her friends.

"No Mere. We messed with love. God help us." Sybil said looking as upset about the plan as the other girls.

"Yous goils didn' seem ta mind till afta we did it. You'll have to get over your disgrace. I'm happy with the way it all happened." Meredith said walking away from the three friends with a smile on her face knowing Spot would come back to her any minute saying he was wrong about leaving in the first place.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you for reviewing readers! You guys know who you are ;). I own nothing of Newsies or anything that could and might be brought up.

**Heartbreak**

We had made it back to the lodge before I felt like breaking down and I did. After we walked through the doors I fell next to Kloppman's desk. I couldn't stop crying. I knew it was insane that I was crying so loud. I heard lots of people running down the stairs. People were freaking out and I could hear Pearl trying to calm me down. Jack and Race shooed people back up the stairs. Blink managed to jump from the rush that was pushed back upstairs.

"What happened?" Blink asked Pearl more than me.

"Spot happened that's what?" She said angrily.

"I guess…I guess you can say…I told you so." I said through my tears giving a weak smile.

"I don' feel like it now…maybe lata." He said smiling sitting on the other side of me. I could see Jack and Race walking back down the stairs. I was crying so much I didn't even know I was crying. God this sucks.

"Go back out that door and back to your stupid bar!" Pearl shouted. I looked up to see Chick and Cap pushing Spot out the door.

"Jus' let me explain!" He shouted over them. I whipped my eyes and attempted to stop crying. When I finally got a hold of my crying I got up and moved Chick and Cap out of the way.

"What? Can you explain anything, Spot? I thought I could trust you. After what I saw I don't think I can." I said with the people that were downstairs behind me.

"It was a trick. Meredith she's crazy. Says I'm suppose ta be hers but it ain' like dat. Nut please jus' ya gotta undastand." Spot said with a sad look that made me want to forgive him. Part of me wanted to but the part that was hurt was taking over.

"Spot you should leave." I mumbled.

"I ain' leavin'. I ain' leavin'." He repeated.

"Leave now before you get kicked out Spot." I said somehow sounding a lot stronger than I felt.

"I ain' leavin' you." He whispered in my ear. My heart ached but I didn't retreat from my statement.

"She said leave Spot." Blink said coming up behind me.

He was about to say he wasn't leaving again but I could feel his eyes watching me. I refused to look at him. If I did I knew I would cry and I was done with it for right now. He gave a nod and turned out the door. I watched the spot where he used to stand. I didn't know what to do. My thoughts were in a whirl. Was I overreacting? Was he telling the truth? What really happened?

"Hey ya wanna go upstairs now?" Blink asked. I looked around to see that everyone else was gone.

I shook my head feeling my hair swing from side to side. I was going to explode and I didn't want to wake them up. Let them sleep a little at least. I found the wall again but this time it was the one by the door. I didn't cry I just thought about it all. I could feel the tears want to come but I managed to keep them down. Blink wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into an awkward hug. I wanted more than anything to have Spot back but what happened in the bar was something I won't forget but in time I may forgive.

(Meredith's POV)

They had wait for what seemed like ages in front of the lodge waiting for Spot to come back. When they heard footsteps coming they all turned to see if it was him or someone they should hide from. When the familiar shape of Spot came into view they all let out a sigh. Meredith was quick to turn her charm on and try and win Spot back.

"Hey Spot. Who'd it go in 'hattan?" She asked trying to sound sad but she was a bit too happy for any one that was trying to comfort.

"Leave me be." He said harshly with a shove to get her out of his way.

"I told ya she wouldn' take you back but at least you'll always have me." She said running back in front of him trying to kiss him again.

"Stay away from me. Yous ruined dis." He said dodging her attempts to kiss him.

"I didn' do nothin' that you didn' do ta other goils." Meredith said letting her anger take over for a minute. "Anyway ya don' need her. Me and you wes got a thing going. Fate mus' want us ta be together." She said in her charmy tone and a fake smile.

"Fate's jus' gunna have ta live wit' it. I don' love you." He said sounding really depressed.

"You'll jus' have ta settle." Meredith said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer with force.

"Get off me. Yous ruined me life what else ya gunna do?" Spot asked moving out of her grip and heading for the lodge.

"Spot Conlon I will save ya from dis. You'll be crawlin' back ta me in no time." Meredith yelled as he walked into the lodge.

(Spot's POV)

Spot had crawled into his bunk not sure how he was going to make it. It was all her fault! She couldn't just let him go. Meredith was odd. She always talked about Brooklyn and how they would lead it together but she was crazy and not the Nut Job kind of crazy, the bad kind of crazy. Just the thought of Nut Job made a hollow spot inside of him. Her eyes said she couldn't trust him. He saw that she wanted to but after the pub scene she wouldn't trust him for a very long time. His chance to make her his girl was gone. All because of Meredith who was power crazy. Meredith would crumble under any pressure that came. Nut Job would do what she did tonight. Wait till the time is right then show her emotions. Spot did it a lot more than he would like to admit. The cold eyes and serious face that most people saw were a front to keep his reputation as the most feared newsie in all of New York. He could never forget her. He never wanted to. Spot just wanted her back and after tonight there was no way any of Jack's newsies would let him see her again. He could feel his emotions rising but in the middle of the lodge was no place to show any emotions.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I own nothing of Newsies or anything that could be brought up in the story. I also don't own the Call me Maybe song I just thought it would fit as the title. I only own the OC's and that is to an extent.

**Call me Maybe**

(Blink's POV)

Nut had fallen asleep next to the door. He could feel her slow breaths. It was early and he was surprised that she went to sleep. She didn't cry a lot she just stared at the wall. The look on her face was confusion and hurt. Spot should have known better. Blink had actually started to think Spot wouldn't hurt her when this all happened. Nothing was making sense. Blink could tell that Spot cared for her but if Jack's telling the truth he was very wrong. It didn't make sense. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He looked down on his shoulder to see Nut was sound asleep. She looked calm which was a huge change from her emotions when she was awake. Blink was careful to pick her up. He didn't want to wake her up. When she was still asleep in his arms he headed up the stairs slowly being sure not to hit her head on the door. He looked at Nut and Jaws' bed to see Jaws was taking up leaving only a small part by her feet. He walked over to his bunk but knew better than to put her on the top bunk. He gave Race a quick kick.

"What are ya doin'?" He mumbled after he gave his eyes a quick rub.

"Get on my bunk." He whispered quickly.

"Alright. Gimme a minute."Race said crawling out of his bunk to the bunk above him.

Blink put Nut Job on the bed carefully. He didn't want to wake her up and so far he was doing a good job. When she was on the bed he pulled the blanket over her. He put his back against the night stand that was between the bunks and drifted to sleep.

(Nut Job's POV)

My eyes opened before I was ready for them to. The thought of being late for school drove me awake. I sat up slowly and realized that I wasn't home. I was in the lodge and on a bed. Last I remembered I was down stairs. I looked around the slowly brightening room to see everyone still asleep. When I saw Jaws flailed out over the bed I knew I wasn't in my, well our bunk. I looked down to see Blink leaning against the night stand looking really tired. He was probably one of my few best guy friends. I smiled as Kloppman attacked everyone about sleeping. Blink jolted awake hitting his head in the process. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It ain' funny." He protested rubbing his head.

"It really is. At least from up here." I said running to the bathroom to get a head start on getting ready. When I left the bathroom I felt a lot better until I remembered what happened last night. I refused to let it slow me down. I stuffed anything that wasn't happy to the back of my mind and forgot about it. I ran down the stairs and followed the rush. God bless nuns. Without them I, and the other newsies, would be hungry. I know that there probably weren't nuns in the real 1800s but I'm not arguing. I get food and they get to feel like they're helping. Which they are. When we reached the platform we were towards the back of the line. The other newsies were giving me looks like they didn't understand why I was so calm about everything. I could hear Hermione talking about emotions in my head when I was pushed to the front.

"How many ya want?" The old man that replaced Weasel asked.

"I'll go with thirty I said sticking with my original number. I got my papers and walked off waiting for Blink. I looked around. David had accepted the role of a newsie. It made me laugh how funny he looked. He didn't give me any weird looks so my guess is he has no clue about Spot. I hoped to keep it that way.

"How's it going Nut Job?" David asked as I waited for Blink. Jeez he was taking his sweet time.

"Honestly Davy. I've had better days." I said as Mush gave a snort.

"More like betta years." He said getting an elbow from Cap.

"What's he talking about?" David asked looking confused.

"Nothin' Davy." I said walking to follow Blink who just got off the ramp thing from getting his papers. We were walking to our selling spot but I heard someone mumble to David about what happened with Spot. I found myself taking an unknown deep breath and putting a smile on my face.

(Spot's POV)

Meredith was smothering him. Spot couldn't handle her saying all the stuff about Nut not wanting to see him again. She probably wouldn't want to but hope was a nice thought. Meredith kept talking about how Brooklyn would be theirs. Spot thought she was power crazed and she was. Spot hoped that he could somehow drink his problems away. Meredith, Nut, everything. He took the money he had made that day and found a pub that was known for serving strong whiskey. If that didn't kill him it would kill his problems even if it was only for a night…maybe two.

He slammed the money on the bar and said, "Strongest stuff." He took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair. It was only a full day since all hell broke loose and he couldn't take it.

"Ya sure ya can handle it?" The old graying bartender asked.  
"Yea' I can handle it. Jus' gimme the damn drink." Spot spat out. It wasn't long till Spot had downed a good dozen of the drinks that he started to feel any different. He stood up thinking it would be easy to get home. The drinks weren't that strong. When he stood up it fully hit him how drunk he really was. He thought back on to why he even wanted to drink anyway. His thoughts were groggy but the only thing that came to his mind was Nut Job. He had to get her back.

(Nut Job's POV)

I had given up on selling papers. This Spot thing was messing with my selling. Blink had to help get rid of my papers. I hate subconscious stuff. Slowly destroying yourself from the inside out but here I was doing it anyway. It was easier hiding stuff. For me at least. Jaws could cry her eyes out and scream to the world her feelings. Me I hid out in my own little bubble thinking about whether or not to continue Sand's story on Fan Fiction or not. When I first got into the lodge it was late afternoon. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes for a minute and when I opened them it was dark outside. I dislike tiredness too. In fact I hate a lot of stuff. I hate Spot for jump starting all this crap. I hate myself for letting this happen and I hate the sad looks that people give me trying to say they understand when they really don't. My thoughts were broken by my name being screamed from outside.

I felt my heart sink before I even knew who it was. I looked out the window and there was Spot yelling at the building saying that it wasn't his fault and that it was a trick and that I should trust him. I saw the shifting people and knew I had to get him to stop his screaming. No need for everyone to wake up. I ran down the stairs. As soon as I was out the door he started yelling at me instead of the building. I rushed over and put my hand over his mouth.

"Spot Conlon if you don't shut up this instant I will throw you off the bridge." I said in a harsh whisper. He put his hands up and I took it as an I got it sign. I took my hand away from his mouth and he started yelling again but it looked like he was really trying to be quieter. "Inside voice Spot. Bring it down a bit." I said when he stopped talking.

"I got it." He whispered quietly.

"Are you drunk?" I asked looking around to see if anyone was in the streets.

"No I'm drunk."He said turning to see the invisible person he thought I was talking about.

"We need to get you home." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of the bridge. He stumbled and turned into the alley. I heard some fun noises that sounded like throwing up.

"Alrigh'. Ready to go." He said tripping over his feet and running into me. Spot gave a very big smile and started to laugh quietly.

"Spot, enough. Try to see through your drunkenness long enough to get back to Brooklyn." I said sounding and I assume looking very annoyed.

"Alrigh' I do me-me best, but what ya gotta know is I-I didn' wanna kiss Meredith. She wouldn' let me go and well and I-I didn' do nuthin'." Spot stuttered looking like it was a life or death situation.

"Ok Spot if you say so. Let's get you home before you crash." I said pulling his arms over my shoulder and doing my best to help him walk a little straighter. He smelled awful but somehow I managed to get him to the bridge before I had to take a break from the smell. When I sat him down on the empty bridge he looked pitiful, but I couldn't forget what had happened. I went to the opposite side and just breathed the normal air. After I had a few good breaths of the river air I went back to Spot.

"Will ya eva gimme anuder chance?" He asked as we walked across the bridge. I stopped and looked at him. He was actually showing real sadness which I deemed impossible. I couldn't talk for a minute. "I undastand." He said walking away. "I gots it frum here." He said as he ran into the side of the bridge.

"Spot." I said quickly without thinking. When he turned back the mask of emotionlessness was on. I heard my voice saying something that every fiber of my being said never to say. "How about tomorrow? When you're not drunk." I said watching his face lighten up.

"Really even afta everyting?" He said kicking some crates.

"Everybody deserves a second chance Spot. Now let's get you home." I said walking him across the bridge before he passed out. "Great." I mumbled dragging Spot back to the lodge. It was a lot farther than I remembered it being. Of course then I wasn't dragging the King of Brooklyn then either. When we finally reached the doors I had to nearly kick them down.

"Whadda ya think yous is doin'?" A middle aged guy with a beer gut asked stumbling out of a door that was behind the desk.

"Bringing Spot back. Do you mind?" I asked hoping for help but all I got was a shoulder shrug and a door slammed in my face. I was stuck taking him all the way up stairs. By the end of this I was going to have some crazy looking arms. I dragged him up the stairs hearing the loud thud his heels made as I slowly walked up the stairs. I heard the distinct mumbles of people wonder what the heck the noise was.

"What the-?" But the tall blond kid stopped when he saw Spot being dragged up. "What did he do?" He asked helping me drag Spot to his bunk.

"Apparently got drunk." I said stating the obvious.

"Clearly, but why is yous he'e?" He asked as we pulled him onto the bed.

"He came to Manhattan and started yelling at the lodge. I had to get him out before he woke someone up." I explained quickly.

"Sorry 'bout dat. Wes'll try ta keep a betta watch on him." He said walking me to the door.

"Sadly you can't at least not tomorrow. We have a date." I said smiling.

"What?" Several kids asked.

"You heard me. We are going out tomorrow and the only reason I'm telling you this is so you can make sure he doesn't forget. Understand?" I said giving an angry stare that told them tell and I'll kill you.

"Got it." The guy I assumed was Spot's second in command said.

I walked out the door and headed to the lodge to get the little sleep I could.

(Meredith's POV)

Meredith watched as the girl walked across the bridge. She couldn't let anything happen tomorrow. Spot always had his mind on that girl instead of her. She would have to stop her before she got to Brooklyn. She would have to pull a few strings but she could get it done.

(Spot's POV)

Spot slowly sat up in bed. The headache he had could have killed someone who wasn't used to them. He stumbled to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. It always helped. He heard a cough and turned to see Pockets standing behind him with his arms crossed. He was shorter than Pockets but that never stopped him from putting fear into the giant that stood before him.

"What did ya do las' night Spot?" Pockets asked looking intimidating. Spot tried to remember but most of it was blank after blank.

"Dunno Pockets. Why?" Spot asked with a look of stone.

"Cuz Nut Job dragged you back he'e in da middle of da nigh'." He said quickly. Spot soon remembered what happened after he left the pub. It was coming back in slow fuzzy images.

"Hell." Spot said running his hand through his long sandy hair.

"Ya might wanna get ready." Pockets said smiling.

"Fur what?" Spot asked looking confused.

"Yous is goin' out with a certain goil." Pockets laughed out.

"I awls ready told ya. I ain' goin' nowhere wit' Meredith." Spot said remembering all the times Pockets brought up Meredith.

"Wrong goil Spot. Nut said yous would furget." Pockets said turning to get ready for the day.

"Wait. What? Are yous messin' wit' me Pockets?" Spot said practically jumping on top of him.

"I ain'. Cross me heart." Pockets said quickly pushing Spot off of him.

Spot ran off to sell his papers as quickly as he could. After all he had a date.

(David's POV)

David was walking back home after he sold his papers. The Delancey brother duck into a corner when they made eye contact with him. Rationally he thought just to leave them be but he was a newsie now and Delancey's meant trouble no matter where you saw them. David walked towards the alley that he saw them go into. He sat down at the corner listening to the mumbled conversation that was going on.

"You gotta get her soon. She'll be going to see Spot soon." A girl's voice said.

"So alls we gotta do is keep her away from Brooklyn?" Oscar's voice asked.

"Yea'. See when she don' show up. Spot'll be devastated and come runnin' back ta me." The female voice said sounding proud.

"What if she fights back?" Morris asked sounding like he knew she would.

"I don't care just make sure she doesn't go to Brooklyn." The girl spat at him.

David knew it was Nut Job the girl was talking about. Specs had told him what had happened. He had to stop her from leaving but his quick getaway was cut short when he had to act like a bum when the group came out. The Delancey's gave no thought to him but the girl lingered around and just watched him for a while. When she finally left he ran for the lodge praying that she was still there.

(Nut Job's POV)

I sat still listening to the circle of people that surrounded me. They all said the same thing just in different ways. I think Pearl put it best though.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He ripped your heart out, murdered it with a dull knife and left it to die in a basement! He even danced on its grave! Are you out of your mind?" She liked to yell sometimes.

I was quiet and listened to everyone talking. I looked around and there was Blink standing away from the circle looking at me like I was an ax murderer. Great. Just peachy. Guys seem to get more and more confusing.

"I know what you guys think! Jeez…I can't just…I can't not…I won't not go. I wasn't to see him and if I have to jump out that window to do so I will." I said in a harsh voice. I felt bad afterwards. The hurt that was on their faces nearly killed me but I kept my head high and walked down the stairs. My guilt was taking over. God why was I such a good person? I was a few buildings away from the bridge when I heard the footsteps that were growing louder. I felt people on either side of me grab my arms. I looked up to see Oscar and Morris.

"Hey sweet face." Oscar said with an evil grin.

"Hoid you was headin' ta Brooklyn. Can' have dat now can we?" Morris asked with an evil look.

"What do you boys want?" I said trying to wiggle out of their grip.

"We don' want nuthin'. Jus' followin' orders." Oscar said pulling me into the last alley that the buildings formed.

"This isn't fair boys. Two against one. Low." I said as Morris handed my arm to Oscar. Before I knew what was happening I was coughing a lot. I tried to kick them back or get out of their grip but Morris had already gotten in some decent hits in and I was starting to see dark little spots. I heard the sound of running coming this way. I knew they had to hear them too.

"Finish it." Oscar said in a harsh whisper from behind me. There were several more punches to my stomach and one last one to my face.

"Leave her!" Morris shouted as he ran out of the alley. Oscar more or less threw me and ran. The last thing I remember was falling into a box and the red bricks coming way to close to my head.

(David and Pearl's POV)

David ran as fast as he could to the lodge. Nut Job and him may not have seen eye to eye but they were building the road of friendship slowly. He raced up the stairs only to see disappointed faces. He knew she was already gone.

"Davy? What cha doin' he'e?" Jack asked looking confused.

"Nut Job. The Delancey's are after her. Some girl told them to do it. We need to hurry." He said quickly just before he turned to run back down the stairs and to the Brooklyn Bridge. He heard several sets of footsteps following after him. Before he knew it they were almost to the bridge and he had no clue where she could be. He walked farther up to the entrance of an alley. He looked in just in time to see Oscar throw her into the wall. David rushed in to check on her. She was breathing but it looked like she was asleep.

"She alrigh'?" Blink asked running in.

"I think so. Just hit her head." David said looking at the skinned red spot on her forehead where she hit the wall and did a little slide down it.

"Keep her head up." Blink ordered as David did his best to get her off the ground. Eventually Blink got sick of him dragging her and went and picked her up. "Pearl fix her head." He said quickly when he had her in his arms. Pearl did what he said carefully looking over her friend.

David looked over her realizing the full damage. She had a decent sized bruise forming over her right cheek bone. He looked at her arm that hung down by her side and saw fingernail shaped cuts that Oscar must have done trying to keep her steady. The last visible thing was her forehead. He shoved any other thoughts out of his head. She was safe for the most part. That' all that mattered. They all heard a scratchy groaning noise.

"God my head hurts." Nut Job's voice came out sounding as scratchy as the groan.

"Thank God you're not dead! Why do I have to waste my effort worrying about you? I'm tempted to handcuff you to a water pipe." Pearl screamed as Blink started to get Nut Job to her feet.

She tried to put her hand on her face. She gave a wince. "Ah, my face." She tried her forehead, "Ah, my head. Jesus what the hell isn't hurting?" She said forgetting about her forehead and again trying to lay her hand there. "Jesus!" She shouted squirming a little. She looked around slowly. 'Wait how many of you came?" She said counting on one hand over and over. "Because there are a lot of you and I'm starting to feel sick." She stumbled and fell back into Blink. She looked up in his face and realization crossed. "I get it! I'm seeing stuff!" She said with a laugh.

"How many of us do you see?" Pearl asked looking concerned.

"Let's see…" She said doing a little twirl and started counting. Pearl thought she looked like Captain Jack Sparrow for a second the way she twirled her fingers. "There are five of you." She said waving her arm around towards Jack. "And who are you?" She asked Jack. "And you, and you, and you." She said pointing in the general direction of the newsies that tagged along

"Amnesia. We need to get her home." Pearl said quickly.

"Wait…I feel like there's something I need to do." She said refusing anyone to help her at the moment. "Not right now. We need to get you home." Pearl said walking out of the alley. "Let Blink carry you for a while."

She didn't resist help after that. She was quiet most of the way back to the lodge. She protested only to walk up the stairs by herself. When they all reached the top they found her sitting on her bed next to Jaws.

"So many questions where to start…" She said trailing off thinking of a starting point.

(Spot's POV)

The sun was setting. Spot had sat on the roof for two hours waiting to see if she was coming. He heard the muffled noise of the door opening and closing. He knew who it was. Pockets had been opening the door to check on him for the past hour.

"She ain' comin' Pockets." Spot said leaning against the low brick wall.

"Somethin' ain' right he'e Spot. She said she'd be comin'." Pockets started trying to make him feel even the slightest bit better.

"She ain' comin'." Spot said pushing Pockets out of the way as he trudged down the stairs. Before he broke free of the roof's small entrance he took a second and pulled the mask he knew too well on.

He walked down the stairs to hear something going on downstairs.

"I just want ta see Spot!" Meredith's voice drifted up to him.

"Whadda ya want?" He said in a cold voice.

"I came to check on you Spot. More than that newsie has done since she dragged you back last night." Meredith said with a straight face. Her words hurt. Pockets had said she would come. Something couldn't be right but he was angry and sad an only heard the voice that told him fix the pain. He took her hand and led her out the door. He wasn't thinking and kissed her. Imagining she was Nut helped, but something wasn't right. He tore away from her.

"Leave." He said simply walking back into his home.

(Pearl's POV)

"Laurel, why does my head hurt?" Nut Job asked slowly dragging out her name.

"You hit your head." She said trying to be understanding about the situation.

"Laurel, why are there a bunch of hot guys I don't know?" She asked quietly.

"You hit your head." Pearl replied only feeling a little annoyed by her friend's amnesia.

"Laurel, why aren't we in Ohio?" She said taking her time slurring a bunch of L's together.

"You hit your head." Pearl replied putting her hand on her forehead.

"Laurel, why are we dressed like old people?" Nut Job said staring at the clothes each of them wore.

"You hit your head." She replied without thinking.

"LAUREL!" She screeched loudly.

"What?" Pearl screamed back.

"Lalulawlrlalurla." Nut Job said starting to roll on the bed. She had officially gone crazy.

"God Sidnie! Act normal!" Pearl yelled.

Nut Job gave a sad looked and asked quietly, "Laurel, Why does my head hurt?"

Pearl nearly smacked her. The only thing stopping her was Jaws' hand. "Not a good idea." She whispered and let go of her wrist. When Jaws went back to talking to Jack about what they were supposed to do Pearl gave her a sharp whack to the head. She used more force than she intended and ended up causing Nut Job's head to hit the wood frame of the bed.

"What the crap Pearl?" Cap asked running to a newly concussioned Nut Job.

"What the hell Pearl? God that hurt!" Nut Job shouted.

"You hit your head…wait did you just call me Pearl?" Pearl asked shocked.

"Yes it's your name isn't it?" Nut Job retorted.

"Thank god you're not crazy five year old you anymore. That was dreadful." Pearl said wrapping her arms around Nut Job.

"Christ that hurts!" Nut Job said breaking the hug. "Spot! Oh my God what time is it?" She said frantically trying to do something.

"It's late. You should get some sleep and visit tomorrow."Pearl said laying Nut down before she could panic away.

"Alright." She said quietly curling up under the blanket.

With that they all found their way to bed hoping somehow that things would be better in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hello all! I do hope you are enjoying the story! If so please review. And speaking of reviewers, Thank you to you all who have reviewed. Self esteem gets higher with reviews. Anyway, I own nothing of Newsies or anything that may be brought up. A great example would be the Journey song that graces the title of this chapter. I don't own it at all. Hope everyone understands.

**Who's Crying Now**

I woke up constantly through the night. It seems that everywhere I thought I wasn't hurt and safe to sleep on wan in fact not even remotely safe. Everywhere hurt and that made it difficult to do much of anything. Eventually I gave up on sleep. I walked around to the bathroom. I was too tired to worry about the head trauma I received earlier so I decided now in the middle of the night to do what I do best. Worry quietly when no one was around and look at the damage that had been done. I found a small mirror and was shocked by the huge scabbed over part that was on my forehead. The right side of my face was a lovely shade of violet by now. I felt a sting when I moved my hands around. I looked to see finger nail marks on my wrist. I didn't bother looking at my stomach that screeched in pain any way I moved. When this is done with I will kill both of those scabs. I laughed at myself. I was starting to sound like a newsie now. Can check that off my bucket list along with be attacked by Oscar and Morris and have Spot fall madly in love with me. Well maybe not that last one. I'm not too sure where we stand right now.

After a while of wandering around the loft I couldn't stand to be inside. I inched down the stairs wincing every few steps. When I came off the stairs finally there was Kloppman wondering what was going on.

"I'm gunna get some fresh air. Tell the boys and them when they get up will ya?" I asked the old man.

He gave a slight nod and turned back to his room that was behind the desk. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. The question was could I make it. I could already feel the wet sharp blades of grass on my back. Central Park was a long way off. I would get there though. I had to get there. It was quiet and safe. I could get there.

My hopes were running low when I started to get a headache. Not a bad one but it wasn't a good sign. The headache got worse and lead to stomach pain. I had to stop a few times and lean against a building just to wait for the pain to ease only the slightest. It was one of these times that I looked up and saw an old sign that read 5th Ave. I looked past the sign and saw the trees. I gave a happy sigh and went to search for a spot to lay down. I had the perfect spot. I laid down looking at the changing sky. I hadn't noticed the sun was coming up on the walk here but it doesn't matter. The wet grass cooled my back and the rising sun slowly heated my face. This was perfect.

(Jaws' POV)

Everybody was rushing around looking for Nut Job. Jaws sat on the bed still and not talking. She knew if Nut was here she'd say something like 'Well this is a first.' It wasn't her fault she liked to talk. She just had a lot to say. Blink was in a panic and Jack was trying to hide his rising panic. Pearl, Cap, and Chick were trying to get a search party to go to Brooklyn. It would be a start on looking for her but something told Jaws that her sister didn't go to Brooklyn. They may have fighted a lot but it was a sibling fighting thing. Nothing serious. She felt like Nut would want to go somewhere where she was far away from everyone and everything. As the Dixie Chicks said, she needs wide open spaces. Then an idea came.

"Central Park." She mumbled quietly.

"What about it?" Race asked being the closest to her.

"Nut loved Central Park when we came here last year…wait no…a hundred and twelve years from now." Jaws said heading for the stairs.

"Ya think she's dere?" Race said following her.

"She has to be there." She said running for the direction she had seen trees in a few days before when she was spreading the word of the strike. She heard Race mumbling to someone behind her but she didn't pay much attention. She focused on finding her sister. That's when she saw the trees. She found a burst of energy and ran towards them. Jaws saw a clearing where Nut Job was laying. She slowed her run down and walked up listening to her sing Strawberry Fields quietly and them switching to Imagine. Jaws heard the sighs of the people that followed her. She looked down at her sister and knew she looked worse than she would let anyone know about.

"I have decided that I need to visit David today." Nut said with her eyes closed still looking like she didn't belong.

"Really? Yous and Davy are friends now?" Race asked with a smile.

"From what I understand he's the one who knew the Delancey's were after me." She said sitting up. Jaws knew she was one of the few people to see her wince of pain as she stood slowly.

"Let's go sell boys. Can't stand around all day." Nut said heading for the platform slowly.

(Nut Job's POV)

I waited in line glad for the stops that let her rest. Central Park was nice. I was sad I had to leave but life goes on even if I don't want it to. I asked for my usual papers keeping an eye out for David. I had to thank him. He probably saved my life. I saw him hanging around waiting around waiting for Jack who was standing in line with Jaws towards the back. I walked down the stairs to meet him.

"Hey Davy." I said with a smile.

"Hey Nut." I saw him look me over. "You look…"

"Like crap I know." I laughed.

"Yeah." He said scratching the back of his head.

"I hear that I should thank you. So thanks. Friends?" I asked sticking my hand out.

"Yeah. Friends." He said shaking my hand. With that we started our day.

(Spot's POV)

He felt terrible. He had willingly kissed Meredith. Now there was no way she'd leave him alone. He sold his papers trying to push any thoughts of Meredith out of his head. It worked till later in the afternoon when she seemed to follow him to every spot he went to.

"What cha want Meredith?" He shouted the question at her.

"Well you of course." She said with a smile draping her arms over his shoulders. He about pushed her off but before he could she fell backwards.

"Hands off skank." Nut Job said looking like she was about half dead.

"I would have gone with something harsher." Jaws said with a smile.

"Yeah you are being too nice." Pearl said with Chick and Cap agreeing behind her.

"What happen'd ta ya?" He said looking her over not being able to get past the huge purple bruise on her face and the red scab on her forehead.

"Someone," She gave a quick look to Meredith, "Hired the Delancey's to keep me from coming over yesterday. As you can see they enjoyed beating me to a pulp." She said with a smile. He could tell she was hurt pretty bad. He gently put his arms around her feeling her jump from the pain.

"At least yous is alright." He mumbled into her ear. He felt her relax just a little before she pushed away.

"We got to head back. Just wanted to let you know I didn't just not come yesterday." She said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine." He said watching as they walked back over the bridge.

(Meredith's POV)

She sat on the ground watching Spot. It was like she wasn't even there. He was hers. Not that other girls. Meredith knew something big had to happen if she truly wanted to have him back. The question was what. She stood up slowly avoiding the gaze Spot gave the newsie that crossed the bridge. He would look at her like that soon enough. Meredith just had to destroy her competition.

(Nut Job's POV)

I rolled my shoulders trying to get the pain in my side to stop. All that did was cause loads more from my stomach and shoulders. We weren't far from the lodge when I noticed everyone had stopped in their tracks. I opened my eyes to see Sarah kissing Jack. I knew that Jaws had a thing for him and Jack was starting to feel the same about Jaws but this had to of destroyed her. I turned to talk to her only to see her running off. I knew she was going to get hurt. I ran after her temporarily ignoring the pain that was coming. I ran and that's when I saw Morris' bowler hat chasing after Jaws. I ran faster only to run into a decent sized walking stick. I had a delayed reaction and doubled over seconds after it happened. I heard Jaws scream but the pain held me to the ground. I couldn't help the tears that gushed out. My sister was being kidnapped and here I am lying on the ground not able to get up from some bruises. My hands formed fists and I punched the ground and slowly got on my hands and knees. By then Pearl had caught up and was next to me. I didn't say anything about Jaws. She was gone and so were the Delanceys. They would pay. I would hunt them down and they would wish they were never born.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I'm just going to jump into the chapter no dilly dallying. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that could be brought up in the story.

**Confusion**

I slowly walked back to the lodge. I didn't know what else to do. My little sister disappeared. There's not much you can do except panic and I wasn't quite there yet. I finally thought things wouldn't go crazy, but as Prince, or the artist formally known as Price whatever he wants to be called, would say don't let the elevator break you down. Go crazy. I have a feeling that means go crazy before the world and you'll see this crap coming instead of watching it hit the fan. I could use a good dose of home where you had less of a chance to be abducted by two brothers. The second I saw Jack I guess I punched him. I don't remember it but I do remember looking down at him feeling like it was all his fault and it was. I could feel my anger building up and knew I would eventually bite someone's head off who didn't deserve it. Pearl must have known what I was thinking because she led me up the stairs and shut the door leaving me alone with several rows of bunks.

I started screaming and kicking things. When the door cracked open I would manage to get it shut again either by throwing something or kicking the door in whoever's face. I could feel myself running out of things to scream at the ceiling so I ended up just screaming and kicking things. I eventually found myself rocking back and forth in a corner in the bathroom. I lost her. It was my fault. Not Jack's. I let her be dragged off. How could I do that? I was supposed to protect her not push her off the deep end. I was empty. I was out of energy and everything. I heard myself crying before I knew I was. I heard the cautious footsteps enter the second story room. I felt chills and knew I had to do something and very soon. Doesn't matter how much I hurt. I have to save her. I felt a wall come over my face.

I wipe the tears away and stood up slowly. I headed for the door seeing Pearl, Chick, Cap, Skittery, Mush, Race, and Blink. They all seemed worried. I rolled my shoulders and heard a crack but blocking out the pain was easier when Jaws was at stake. "Don't follow me." I said blankly. I headed down the stairs walking on the street in the remaining light that was showing from behind the clouds I hadn't noticed. I walked in the same direction that they ran off in. That's when Meredith turned the corner and nearly ran into me.

"I can help you." She said quickly before I moved away from her.

"I think you've 'helped' enough." I said using air quotes.

"I know where they took her. Your sister. I can show you, but you have to trust me." She said looking around like she was afraid people would show up and take her away.

Every bone in my body told me to leave her alone but something told me she might actually know where Jaws was and no matter how small that part was I had to take a leap of faith. I gave a nod and Meredith began to lead me down the main road. We turned off after a good ten minutes of walking on the big road. We quickly stopped at a small house that looked like it had only a few rooms. I looked in the window and there was Jaws, unconscious on the floor, with the Delanceys around her.

"Why we do dis Morris?" Oscar asked confused.

"I dunno…Sarah said we'd get some extra money." Morris said. Seriously how many people were the Delanceys dealing with?

"Hurry before they see us." Meredith whispered quietly.

I crawled in through the unlocked door. When I stood up Meredith had a nasty grin on her face. That's all I saw before red filled my vision.

(Spot's POV)

Spot was on top of the world. Meredith was leaving him alone and nut had forgiven him…mostly. He was on top of his throne when one of Meredith's friends, the red head, came running up the dock. Spot shut his eyes slightly in an evil stare and slide down the crates.

"Meredith's gone crazy." She panted. "Jaws…Delanceys…house fire." She said quickly trying to get the words out as quickly as she could.

"Slow down. What cha tolkin about?" Spot said concerned that Jaws was a part of anything to do with Meredith.

"Meredith and Sarah work at the same factory. Sarah kissed Jack. Jaws ran off and Meredith paid the Delanceys to kidnap her and take her back to their house to draw Nut Job in and she's gunna burn the place down! We need to hurry!" She said the string of words without a breath.

"What 'bout 'Hattan?" Spot asked as he followed her off the dock.

"Some other goils are tellin' them. Don' worry." She said running over the bridge. Spot chased after her already seeing the signs of smoke rising over the buildings.

(Nut Job's POV)

I woke up feeling like I was hit by a bus. I smelled smoke. I opened my eyes to a scene of fire. The wooden house was in flames and nothing could stop it now. I got up trying to avoid smoke as best as I could. I walked into the room where Jaws was earlier. I found her sitting in the same chair but surrounded by fire and semiconscious Delanceys. There was no use in shutting the door the fire was already raging. I knew I needed to find the quickest way out and that would be the window. My logic stopped me from acting. The window would cause more oxygen to come in and make the fire worse. If I didn't get her out soon we'd both be twigs in this bonfire. I went with my instinct and busted the window open. Surprisingly my hand came back without any glass. Stuff might be going my way. I thought to myself with a smile. I dragged Jaws to the window and slide her out doing my best to avoid the shattered glass. When we were both finally out I was gasping for air and Jaws was mumbling about Batman.

"My house!" A woman shrieked. I turned to see that she looked a lot like Oscar. She was surrounded by three little kids who looked like they were on the verge of tears. She turned to see me watching her. "Are they in there? Are my boys in there?" She asked in a panic.

"Not for long." I said knowing this could get me killed. I already got beat up and drowned. Why not add fire to the list? I did a cool ninja dive roll thing into the window. I know if I tried to do it again I would probably die from the glass shards that barely stuck out. I sat for a second looking at the boys. Bother were too big to fit through the window. Idiots can't do anything right. They only other option was to go through the door. I gave a sigh and started to drag them towards the door. Morris was insanely heavy so I didn't care when I dropped him on top of Oscar, but Oscar did since he jumped up and screamed when Morris' head hit him in the face. "Shut up." I said rolling my eyes trying to figure out how to get the door open.

"What da hell are ya doin' in me house?" Oscar asked pushing Morris off of him.

"Saving your ass that's what." I said deciding I would be totally ninja and kick the door down. I knew it would hurt but I'd live. I slammed my foot into the door causing a rush of cold air to come in. "Go! Go! Go!" I said shoving them out of the door.

There was a loud snapping noise and then a board dropped down over the door causing me to jump back into the center of the burning house. I started to cough. It wasn't a lot at first but it progressively got worse. This dimension must hate me. Seriously, I've drowned and I've gotten beaten up. I realized I was on the floor after my coughing stopped for a little while. My mind was blurred and I couldn't remember what I was doing when someone pulled me from behind. I didn't fight anything in fact I think I might have blacked out every few seconds. I hate fires.

"How many times am I gunna have to save you?" Pearl voice said from above me as my head dropped to the ground and I was blinded by the sun.

"Last time. Promise." My voice sounded nasty like I gargled broken glass.

"What were you thinkin' anyway? Running head first into a fire to save Delanceys?" Chick said looking disapprovingly at me.

"Look at them." I said pointing to the reunited family. "They need them. If I just stood here and watched the house burn I would feel guilty and we know how well that goes." I said thinking about earlier. In fact maybe an hour or two ago. I stopped keeping track of time.

"Why do you have to be such a good person?" Cap said shaking her head like Chick but her face told a joke.

"That's why they call me Crazy Caring Nut Job." I said being helped up to my feet not liking the sound of my voice at all.

I was barley standing by myself when I was nearly slammed back to the ground by what I actually thought was a train. When I could sort of breathe I knew quickly it was Spot who had his arms around me.

"Neva do dat again." He said quietly. "Don' always hav' ta be da hero." He held me arms length away just to look me over.

"Then who else would save the day?" I said with a grin still sounding like crap.

"Somebody else." He said letting me go as Jack and some of the other Manhattan newsies ran up.

"Hiya Boys!" I said hoping to sound cheerful but ended up sounding like a screaming blender. No one was really paying attention though. Jack was busy trying to explain the Sarah thing to Jaws. Mush, Skittery and Race were trying to help prove his point that Sarah attacked him as soon as we had turned the corner. The only ones who seemed to hear me were Spot and Blink. Spot's eyes were full of concern watching my every move to be sure I wasn't hurt but he should know I'm still pretty jacked up from my alley beat down. Blink was looking me over like Spot, making sure I wasn't dying.

"Hoid ya saved some pests." Blink smiled after he was satisfied I wasn't in serious condition.

I looked over at the Delancey family and smiled. "Well they got some people counting on them." I croaked. "Let's go home. I've had enough adventure for the day." I said nearly falling when I tried to walk.

"Watch it." Blink said grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said holding my hands up trying to get Blink and Spot to back off. I took a shakey step and headed for what I guessed was home.

"Thank you." Mrs. Delancey said walking up to me.

"No problem." My throat scratched and my voice sounded about how I felt.

"I don' know how to thank you enough. They mean the world to their little brothers and sister. And-and if anything would happen to them…" She started but tears ran down her face. I did something I don't think I would ever do to another Delancey. I hugged her. She needed it and I could use one too.

"No need to explain. Really." I said feeling her arms encircle me in a hug. I felt the fun pain in my back that felt like a thousand knifes grinding together. I tried to hid it but she must have noticed because she pulled back. She looked me over and realized that some of my wounds and bruises weren't from the fire.

"Dear, what happened to you?" She asked looking at the nail marks on my wrists. Oscar and Morris had walked up about that time and looked petrified.

"Nothing really. Just some guys mugged me on my way home yesterday." I said with a reassuring smile that was less effective due to the fogginess of my voice. "I gotta go." I said walking away hearing a distant thank you from the lady saying it into either Oscar or Morris' shoulder.

"You didn' rat 'em out. Why?" Blink asked looking confused.

"They have enough to worry about. They owe me and they know it." I said sounding a bit more like myself.

"Ain' dat the truth." Spot mumbled at my side. I turned and he gave a smile. I know my vow to destroy the Delancey brothers came to a crashing halt but they were a family and Jaws was safe for the most part so I'll let it slide. Once.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: So I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please tell me what you think it really helps. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that could be brought up in the story.

**All is Fair**

It had been a few days maybe even a week since the fire. My bruises were going from ugly purple color to nasty yellow color. The scabs on my forehead were slowly starting to want to peel off. Jaws had finally listened to Jack about what happened. David had yelled at Sarah for working with a psychopath and with my testimony Meredith was sent to some psyche ward where they say she's been talking about Spot and Brooklyn. All seemed to be coming together for us finally. We were catching a break and boy was it nice. The Delanceys were working somewhat decent jobs as bouncers at Irving Hall and when I wanted I could get in for free since, well, I saved their lives and got them said decent jobs.

Tonight was different though. Tonight was Spot's and my first official date. He was coming to get me anytime. I was tired of sitting in Medda's chair waiting for the six people that surrounded my head to finish. Medda had decided to give me a somewhat plain dress that I totally rocked according to Jaws and Pearl. Something seemed to be on Cap and Chick's mind since they didn't say anything and burnt my hair a couple of times. I decided to ask them about it tomorrow. I had girly stuff to worry about tonight not Nut Job stuff. Medda had tied a dark purple ribbon in my hair that matched my dress when Oscar's voice came from the other side of the door.

"We gots a Mista Spot Conlon out he'e waitin'." He said in a laugh.

"Alright boys! Prepare yourselves!" Medda screamed as she flung the door open. I walked out in the middle of my friends. Oscar seemed shocked. Morris looked bored and Spot looked like he actually tried to dress up with his dark blue shirt. Oscar gave a quick little bow as I walked for the door where Spot was waiting.

"Ya ready?" He asked ringing his hat a little nervously.

"Are you? You seem…nervous." I said pointing to his hat.

"I'm fine." He said quickly as he pulled his hat over his head. I took his arm and we walked out of the theater. We walked in silence for a while till we reached the bridge.

"Let's go. WE have reservations for dinner." I asid pulling him across the bridge.

"Relax will ya? I'm tryin' ta make shore no bodies is followen us. Ya rememba last time." Spot said. I did remember. It was three days ago and Jaws was tired of ignoring Jack so she ran down to Tibby's where we were getting ready to order when she pulled me outside and dragged me off.

"Fine. I'll wait." I said taking a deep breath. "Are you convinced no one is following us?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Yous is impatient." He said with a smile as he pulled me into him. He rubbed his thumb over the scabs on my forehead. "You's is lookin' betta." He said quietly. I could have said something like 'Are you saying I didn't look good before?' but I chose against that as his eyes found mine. "Cummon let's get goin'." He said walking slowly over the bridge. We were at his restaurant that was in Brooklyn. It was a lot like Tibby's but with a different name. We had just finished our little meal and paid when Pincer, one of Spot's scouts, ran in.

"Spot, some kid from Queens came ta see ya." He said out of breath.

"Pincea can' yous see I'm wit' me goil?" Spot asked sounding a little angry.

I gave a quick sigh. "Is it important?" I asked the ten year old.

"He said it was." Pincer replied quickly.

"Then you need to go Spot." I said standing next to him.

"But we ain' finished yet." Spot said sounding a little sad.

"It's ok. I ran out on you last time. It's payback. Now we're even. Go on." I said as I ushered the two boys out of the door. "See ya tomorrow alright?" I said before I kissed Spot on the cheek and headed in the opposite direction that they were. I looked back and they were out of sight before I'd gone ten feet. I gave a sigh wishing I had something on my shoulders to keep me warm from the night air. That's when I heard a scream. I ran towards it. When I found the source of it I was shocked. It was Cap and Chick. They were pinned against a wall by some older dudes I thought were the guys that Blink dragged me away from before the strike. "Hey Get off of them!" I shouted at the two guys. They just laughed when they saw me. I ran into the alley about ready to punch one of them when he grabbed my wrist and put it behind my back and he pushed me up against the wall in between Cap and Chick.

"What do we have here?" The guy behind me asked. He was definitely the guy from the door way.

"What you got is a lot of trouble." I said trying to get my arm out of his grasp. He just pulled my arm in the opposite direction and leaned on my back.

"Oh you're Blink's giol ain' cha." He said remembering me. He took my silence as a yes. AS he laughed at me I did the only thing I could think of. Scream. I had been trained in the art of blood curdling screams thanks to drama. The guy let go of my arm and his friends let go of Chick and Cap. They ran out of the alley and I wasn't far behind them when someone grabbed my foot. I fell to the ground kicking my legs trying to get him off of me. I nailed the guy in the face with my heel but one of his friends had gone after Chick and Cao and was back in the entrance of the alley pulling me off the ground.

"Spot!" I shouted hoping someone would hear me. "SPOT!" I screamed again.

"Shut up, ya stupid goil." The guy that was holding me said as he wiped the blood off of his face. I didn't stop. I kept screaming. "Shut up or yous is gunna wish ya was dead when I'm finished with you." I looked into his bright green eyes and knew he was threatening me and planned to follow through with it. I stopped and he patted the side of my head. "Good goil." HE said as an evil smile came over his face.

"Nut!" Spot's voice came quietly but the next time he said it, it was much louder.

"Don't say a word." The guy whispered in my ear holding a hand over my face.

"SIDNIE!"Cap's voice came next sounding really close.

"Nut Job!" Spot said after her cry. I could feel my breathing come faster and faster. "Which alley was it?" Spot asked quickly.

"I-I don't know. It was around here though." Chick said sounding scared. That's when the guy holding my arms sneezed. That's just nasty. I felt like I seriously needed to wash my hair.

"Walk out of the alley." The guy holding my mouth said quietly. We shuffled out of the alley. "Drop her." He said as he ran for the bridge. The guy behind me did the same. I fell to the ground trying to stoop my mind from thinking what they were going to do with me. I felt Spot next to me. I heard him talking but I didn't hear anything.

"You betta watch it Brooklyn." Came from the bridge. That's what broke the silence around me.

"Did dey hurt ya?" Spot asked in a worried voice. I shook my head. "Ya sure?" He asked and I nodded.

"Why's she shaking?" Cap asked Chick quietly.

"Cummon, ya gotta stand up." Spot said pulling me off the ground. When I was finally up I just hugged Spot. I didn't realize I was crying till Spot wiped a tear off my face. "Boys ya take Cap and Chick home. Tell Jacky-boy Nut's stayin' he'e fur da night."

"Sure Spot." Came from behind me.

Before they could leave I stopped Cap and Chick. "Are you guys ok?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah you're probably more traumatized than we are. Cap screamed when they pulled us into the alley." Chick said with a smile. "Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Cap finished with a smile as they walked towards the bridge.

"Let's head ta da lodge." Spot said walking with his arm around me.

He was guiding me upstairs using a crowd of boys to hide me in so the Kloppman of their lodge didn't see me and make me pay to stay. He took me into the bunk room and sat me in the corner bunk farthest away from the door. I looked and saw that the newsies were crowded around the door attempting to give us a little privacy.

"Yous alright?" Spot asked again looking at my face watching every move I made to make sure I wasn't hiding an injury.

"I'm fine, Spot just a little freaked out." I said bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Ya need anything?" He asked looking a bit relaxed.

"Maybe some water." I said quietly. There was a whisper through the newsies and then a cup appeared with some water in it. "Thanks." I said to the group by the door. I looked around the room. It was a lot like the Manhattan lodge house except the stairs to the roof were well used. I drank the water quickly feeling my dry throat ease.

"Bed boys!" Shouted when he was sure I was alright. They all stormed in and got ready for bed. I headed for the stairs to the roof still holding the cup. Spot came up behind me and turned me around, "Whatcha doin'?" He asked quietly.

"I need some air plus it's give you guys some privacy."I said heading up the stairs.

When I reached the top there was a nice cool breeze that I thanked was there. The roof was pretty empty except for a few crates that formed chairs and a table. I moved over to one and sat down feeling my emotions come up again I let my fear out. Tears were the easiest route so I cried but not my normal snots galore kind of tears. I heard the door crack open after a while. I wasn't even sure what time it was or who was at the door. I just felt them sit next to me. I ran out of tears. I wiped my face trying to rid it of any proof I had cried. I looked over and saw Spot. He stood up and scooped me up. He walked me downstairs and back onto a bunk. I heard the creak as he sat down on the floor.

"Spot." I said quietly looking at the top of his head.

"Yeah Nut." He replied tilting his head back to look at me.

"Don't leave me." I said without thinking. He gave a smile then climbed up onto the bed.

"I wouldn' even think of it." He said laying his head on mine and pulling me into him. I was half asleep when he said the next something that nearly made me cry again. "I won't nevea leave you like dat again. And if I do God can strike me wi' lightnin'."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hello people! I'm sorry if the chapters are coming slowly. School is a pain and I hope you all aren't eaten alive by the beast known as homework. Please don't hesitate to ask me any questions that could be confusing or just tell me what you think. I enjoy knowing what people think of my writing. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that could be brought up in the story.

**Confrontation **

(Spot's POV)

Spot was up early the next day. In fact he hadn't slept much. He wanted to be sure that Nut was safe and he couldn't do that if he was asleep. Whenever she moved Spot tried to stay with her. Eventually she settled down and didn't move. Her head was on his chest. Spot let himself relax when he felt her breathing. He twisted one of her fallen curls in his fingers. He took a deep breath and tried to let sleep come but his nose was filled with the smell of oranges and he couldn't stop the smile that came. Medda always sprayed the orange fragrance on Nut because she had made the mistake of telling Medda she liked the smell. Medda personally preferred the rose smell and never used the orange so every chance she got Medda sprayed her with the stuff. Spot liked it. He had fallen asleep to the thoughts of oranges. It felt like it was only a second before he heard the stomping footsteps of Giant coming to wake them up.

(Nut Job's POV)

I woke up to a guy yelling and Spot shoving me off the bed. I rolled under the bed quietly pulling my feet closer to me so they wouldn't stick out. The Kloppman of Brooklyn's Lodging house seemed mean and hiding was the best thing I could do when he was yelling at everybody to get up. He stopped at the end of Spot's bunk.

"What's dat smell?" He asked in an angry voice.

"Oh, dat's me. I had a date wit' me goil last night. Take a whiff." Spot said moving closer to the end of the bed.

"Wash dat off and carry da banna." He yelled as he walked towards the stairs.

"Yous alright?" Spot said on his hands and knees looking under the bed at me.

"Yeah Jaws pushes me out of the bed every day. I think I learned to hold my hands up in my sleep." I said crawling out from under the bed.

"You didn' make a sound when ya hit da floor." Pincer said jumping off the bunk above me nearly landing on my head.

"She's crazy. Ya expect someone with wata in deir brain ta make noise." One of the newsies said as Pincer walked past. I a roll over the bed and a few steps I was next to the newsie talking right into his ear.

"Pardon but I believe you just insulted me." I said doing my best to sound evil. He turned his head slowly and I saw the flash of fear that crossed them. "Good then you did insult me. Now I will be expecting an apology or this girl with water in her brain is gunna take some anger out on you." I said with a fake smile.

"Sorry, Nut. Ya know how rummas travel." The newsie said sounding terrified. I could help but laugh. I wasn't even trying that hard. I was getting to good at that.

"Dat's me goil." Spot said throwing his arm over my shoulder. "Why don' ya stand by da door?" Spot said already heading that direction.

"No can do. I won't have time to wipe this crud off my face when I pick my stuff up from Medda's." I said turning towards the bathroom to wash my face. I looked in the cracked mirror satisfied that I got most of it off. I tried to avoid the fact that most of these guys had only their underwear on and stood by the stairs waiting for them to rush down.

"Now where'd you come from?" My blood turned to ice and I turned to see the unshaved face of the man who ran the lodge house.

"I climbed through the fire escape. I came to see Spot but obviously he woke up a bit late." I said coming up with the lie quickly.

"Really? Yous look to proper ta be Spot's goil." The guy said coming out of the stairwell. I pushed the thoughts of last night back into a corner of my brain I hoped they would never come out of. He had my wrist when I kicked him where it hurts and punched him in the face. I ran around him and walked backwards toward the bathroom when I ran into someone. I turned to see Spot looking at what I had done.

"We gotta go." He said dragging me down the stairs and nearly running into Jack, Race and Blink at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Jacky-boy. What cha doin' he'e?" Spot asked trying to hide his glance up the stairs.

"Came ta check on Nut. Make sure she's alright." Jack said looking at me quickly. I gave a quick smile and pushed the boys out of the lodge.

"Whatcha do dat for?" Spot asked quietly in my ear.

"I panicked. I didn't mean to hurt him…" I trailed off knowing it was a lie. I had meant to hurt him because I thought I was back in that alley.

"Yous gotta be careful." Spot said before the three boys in front of them turned around to look at them.

"What happened?" Jack asked looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sure you got a recap from Cap and Chick." I said trying to walk past them. When they wouldn't move I stepped back and just looked at them.

"What happened, Nut?" Blink said with a little worry in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we please go?" I said sounding a little to freaked out. I cursed myself. The look they gave me told me we wouldn't be leaving soon. "Nothing actually happened. I was freaked out because of the way they were looking at me like I was some prize. When they heard Spot coming they got worried and tried to keep me quiet than they ran off." I said quickly feeling like I could have another breakdown right then and there with the way my stomach curled at the thought of them. Spot put an arm around my waist and I felt much better. Nothing would hurt me as long as Spot was with me. I knew that now.

"Did ya see who it was?" Jack asked quickly looking like he could kill someone.

"Of course I did you idiot. Just because it was dark doesn't mean I didn't recognize their faces when they are inches from my eyes." I snapped and I knew I had. "I'm sorry Jack. I did." I said trying to get a hold on my anger.

"Who was it?" Race asked after a few moments in silence.

"It was the guy that I threw a rock at when we had a late day." I told Blink knowing he'd know who they were.

"Shit." He mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What?" Spot asked looking concerned.

"Dey wanted her da first day we walked past there. I shulda walked a different way." Blink mumbled to himself.

"Blink. Who are they?" I asked looking into his face.

"Bad people Nut. Bad people." Blink said looking like he had shot his best friend.

We all heard the bell that rang. Spot looked like he had a no clue what to do. "Go on. Carry the banner." I told him. He let me go and turned to walk away.

"Be safe." He said quickly before running off to the platform.

"Let's talk about dis lata." Jack said heading for the bridge.

(Pearl's POV)

She had been pacing the floor for at least three hours. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to Nut Job according to Cap and Chick. Jaws looked worried but took it out on her finger nails that were now getting way to short. This wasn't good. They didn't even know what had happened in that alley. She could have been raped or dying. She had to stop thinking like that. Nut was safe. She had to tell herself over and over. When she finally came up the stairs in her usual newsie attire Pearl nearly caused her to fall down the stairs. When Jaws jumped on top of Nut she actually started to fall back but Jack held her up prying Jaws off of her sister.

"Are you alright? Did anything happen that I need to kill someone over?" Pearl asked quickly.

"I'm fine just freaked out a bit that's all." She replied. Pearl watched her face and knew she was telling the truth.

"Thank god." She said hugging her friend a little less violently.

"Shouldn't we be selling papes?" Nut asked looking at Jack.

"We's think it's best if ya don' for a few days. Afta what happened and all." Jack said heading for the stairs. "Don' move." He said before he climbed down them.

"So we're stuck in here for the rest of the day. What shall we do?" Nut said with an evil looking smile and tapping the tips of her fingers together.

(Nut Job's POV)

They had been playing cards for what seemed like forever. Some newsies started to come in and settle down and demanded to play a game. I dropped out not long after that. There was a loud thud and Jack screaming for help. The stairs were rushed by every newsie that was in the room. Pearl was in the first rush and Jaws, Cap, Chick and I were towards the back. When I saw what was at the bottom of the stairs I couldn't stand. I sat down on a stair and put my hands on my head. I took a deep breath and calmed down. Once I was sure I was ready I walked down the stairs and went onto my knees. I looked at Pearl who was showing no panic. I hoped our anatomy class would come in handy.

"Team Awesome?" I asked holding my fist out.

"Team Awesome all the way." She replied hitting my fist with hers.

"Back up!" I shouted and instantly people moved away from the boy who hardly resembled Blink anymore. I gave my shoulders a roll and Pearl cracked her fingers. Both gave a nice popping sound that Jaws screamed at. "Get some sheets and rip them up. We need to stop the bleeding before we get to anything else." I said and looked at the shocked faces. "Now!" With that life stared to move in some of them and they searched for spare sheets.

"It looks bad." Jack said sitting next to Blink's head.

"That's probably from the blood." Pearl said looking a little green.

"No, it looks pretty bad." I said wadding up some of the sheets under his head. I looked up to see Pearl was getting worse. "You ok?" I asked looking concerned.

"No…You were the one that did all the stuff. I just acted." She said standing up and running out the door to throw up.

"Alright. Alright. Alright." I said giving my hands a quick shake. "Jack start ripping the sheets up. Make them pretty think. Maybe three fingers wide. Someone get me some water." He started to do as I said before I was even done.

I turned my attention back to Blink. He didn't look good. Like someone who had survived a serial killer attack. A bowl of water was handed to me and I ripped one of the sheets and dipped it in the water. I started to wipe the blood off of his face trying to clean it up and find where exactly he was bleeding. I found a decent sized cut near his hair line. I grabbed a strip of the sheet and folded it up and held it onto his head. I out Jack's hands over the small square and reached over to get another strip of sheet. I used that one to wrap around his head to hold the makeshift bandage in place. I tied it tight and moved on to see the rest of the damage.

I felt his arms and nothing seemed to be broken. His shoulder was dislocated though. The sickening pop that rang throughout the building cause Pearl and Jaws to throw up outside again. I felt around his ribs feeling only one that was defiantly broken. I did my best to reset it but ribs were not my specialty. His legs didn't seem to be broken so that was a plus. For the most part he had lots of cuts and bruises.

Jack had some newsies carry Blink up the stairs and onto a bunk. I was still sitting in the floor surrounded by bloody sheets. I didn't want to look at my hands. I refused to. Blink was hurt and those idiots from the alley did it. I heard footsteps stop in front of the open door. I looked up and there was Spot. He looked shocked. I gave a quick little smile but it faded. I went to wipe my face and saw the red hand that came back.

"Christ." Spot said breaking free from his shock and walking in just as Jack was coming down the stairs. Spot picked up a somewhat unused rag and started to wipe my face off. He handed me the rag and I scrubbed my hands feeling like the red was still there even after it was gone.

"Ya gunna rub ya hands raw, Nut." Jack's voice came from next to me. I couldn't stop though. It was my fault. Everyone's gunna get hurt because of me.

"That's enough." Spot said taking the now red colored sheet from my hands. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"How are Pearl and Jaws?" I asked trying to get my mind off of Blink.

"Both still look sick, but dey'll be fine." Jack said looking concerned. "You did good Nut." Jack said standing up and motioning for Spot to follow him. I headed up stairs to give them some privacy.

I looked around for the girls and found Cap and Chick standing next to two stalls. I assumed Pearl and Jaws were in them and walked over.

"What were you guys doing in Brooklyn?" I asked knowing we had to talk about it sooner or later.

They both seemed to be hiding something. Cap was the one who finally talked. "We saw Megan before we went to Medda's to help with your hair." Cap said looking upset.

"She wants us to go back and well…we said no and she went all evil and said that if we didn't go she'd make us." Chick said all this in a rush.

"Alright. This is a problem. How is she gunna make us go through the portal thing?" I asked quietly so none of the newsies would hear us.

"I don't know! That's why we went to Brooklyn. To tell you about it so we could have a plan." Cap said in a harsh whisper.

"I can't think of a plan. Not right now anyway." I said looking over to see only the backs of newsies that were surrounding Race's bunk that was holding Blink.

"Tell me about it." Pearl said whipping her face off with a towel.

"We need a doctor." I said still staring at the wall of newsies.

"Jack sent Boots to get one but he can't make it till tomorrow. Let's hope you did good Dr. Nut Job." Cap said just before Jaws came out of the stall.

"I'm good. Don't worry about me." Jaws said walking slowly to our bunk being sure not to look over the wall of newsies as she got closer.

"We all need some sleep." Pearl said following Jaws again avoiding the newises as she fell on her bunk.

Cap and Chick were headed for their bunks when they realized I wasn't following. "Go on. I just wanna make sure everything's alright." I said as they continued to their bunk.

I slid back down the stairs just as Jack started to come up them. He gave me a weird look like he wanted to ask me something then he decided against it and nodded instead. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I realized Spot was walking out the door. I felt a little hurt but knew he wouldn't actually leave without saying goodbye.

"Not even going to say goodbye?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Me? Neva." Spot said walking towards the stairs. "You aight though?" He asked with the same concerned look that he had last night.

I gave a smile but his look made my fake smile fall. I could feel the tears coming up again and I didn't tryst my voice so I shook my head. Spot just hugged me on the stairs. He wasn't trying to pry information from me like I thought he might. I was glad I was wrong. I finally felt my voice become somewhat normal and I started to stutter out words.

"I-I-I-feel like-like-like it's all my-my-my fault." I said wiping the few tears that ran down my face away.

"It's not. You should know dat. Ya probably saved his life if what anyting Jacky-boy says is true." He said in a calm voice.

"People are gunna get hurt because of me. What do they want?" I asked sounding really pathetic.

"Nuthin' ya need ta worry about. I gotta get back soon but I's I'll stop by tamara. Alright?" Spot said sounding like he hated leaving me here like this.

Spot waited for my nod before he walked out the door. I waited a minute before I headed upstairs. I needed to calm down. I finished ripping up half of a sheet and headed upstairs to look at Blink's head. I noticed that everyone else was asleep. Looks like I'd be the one sleeping in the floor tonight. I walked over to the bunk where Blink was sleeping. I slid the bandage off of his head and saw that the sheet was soaked through. Before I could get the old bandage off a hand grabbed my wrist. It was all I could do not to scream.

"Hey Nut." Blink's scratchy voice said with a twisted look on his face.

"Don't ever do that again." I said harshly through my teeth.

"Sorry." He said quietly as he let my wrist go. I used the clean sheet to replace the one that was on his head earlier. He gave a small smile. "You look like hell." He whispered.

"You ain' looking to hot either." I said smiling. "What hurts?" I asked wanting to know if I missed anything.

"Everything." He said trying to move on his broken rib.

"Stop!" I said a little too loudly. "Don't move alright. You broke a rib. Now seriously, other than your head and your ribs what is hurting really bad?" I said in a quiet serious tone.

"Nuthin' worth notin'." Blink said just before he winced.

"Try to sleep. Need anything I'll be right here." I said sitting up against the nightstand.

"Yous my docta or sumetin?" Blink asked smiling.

"Yes I am no shut up and go to sleep." I said closing my eyes.

It was quiet for little while but that was quickly broken by Blink talking. "Nut?" He asked trying not to wake everyone up.

"Yeah Kid?" I asked walking on my knees to the bedside.

"Don't leave." He whispered grabbing my hand.

"I won't. I swear." I said readjusting so my back was in the spot between the bed and the nightstand. I fell asleep not long after that.

(Blink's POV)

Everything hurt, but holding Nut's hand made him feel a little better. She was his best friend. He hoped that would never change but with McGrath brothers after her she would have to leave. He knew it. He knew she had fixed him too. How he didn't know but he woke up once in a while after Jack found him. He had seen Pearl and Nut first. The next time it was just Nut and she looked scared. After that it was mostly dark but he did hear the popping noise that seemed to cause a lot of pain for everyone in the building. He had to talk to Jack. Had to tell him the message that the McGrath brothers beat into him. All the girls would have to leave. No one was safe.

He saw Nut shift and fall back in between the space that was between the bed and the stand. He closed his eyes pretending to sleep. She changed his head bandage again then she did something that he would never forget.

"God…please don't let more people get hurt because of me. No one deserves what Blink had to go through and I don't think I can do this again." She whispered with her head on the edge of the bed. "Give me whatever I need to stop this from happening again. Please." She finished. Blink thought he heard quiet cries from her. He felt her grab his hand again. She fell asleep this time with her back against the bed. Her hold on his hand loosened as she fell back asleep but Blink held on.

His friend. He caused her to cry. This ate away at him. He couldn't stand to see girls cry in the first place but this was Nut. The famous Nut Job that would soak you if you got in her way. The Nut Job that helped them escape from Brooklyn. The Nut Job that helped the strike start. Nut wasn't supposed to cry.

(Nut Job's POV)

I woke up still feeling exhausted. I even slept in since Jack was the one who shook me awake.

"Cummon. Wake up. The doc'll be he'e any minute and we's gotta head out." He said still shaking me.

"I'm up." I said quietly waving him off. I heard him run down the stairs to catch up with the newsies that had flooded out of the room.

"Didn't sleep well?" Pearl asked from her bunk.

"That bad?" I asked looking at the remaining people in the room. It was only us girls and Blink who seemed to be asleep for now.

"What are we supposed to do till they get back?" Jaws asked looking bored with the day already.

"Cards anyone?" Cap asked waving Races pack of playing cards in the air.

We played cards till I heard Kloppman direct someone up the stairs. We all stopped and watched as he did his doctor thing. Blink near smacked him once when he poked his rib but that seemed to be the only major thing that happened. The doctor walked over to me and I snapped out of my worried mode.

"This is tremendous work. With how severe that gash is on his head he would have bled out." The doctor started slowly putting his tools in his bag.

"Yeah I got that. How is he?" I asked quickly wanting him out as soon as possible.

"He's fine but he does have a broken rib but other than that just some cuts and bruises." The doctor replied looking at me over his half moon glasses. The look he gave me oddly reminded me of Dumbledoar.

I handed him the few coins I had in my pocket. We didn't even need him. God doctors are pointless unless you're dying. I decided to lie down on my back next to Blink's bunk. Pearl did the same obviously tired of playing cards.

"I'm bored." Jaws chimed from the end of the bed.

"And I'm a two headed griffin. Tell me something we don't know." Pearl said sounding like she wanted to go to sleep as much as I did.

"Let's play that story game." Cap said in a sigh. "The one where someone starts a story people just continue off it." She explained.

"I'll start it!" Pearl shouted waving her hand. "It was a long time ago before the zombie virus was even a thought." She started but I had to cut her off.

"It is a long time before the zombie virus was a thought. They haven't even made Night of the Living Dead yet." I said sounding bored but getting excited.

"You would know zombie killer in training." Cap said sounding matter of factly.

"Well I'm already better off than you fools. I will live to reach my goal of killing at least seventy-two zombies. I fear that you four may be part of that count though." I said sounding more into the conversation.

"I hate zombies. Why did even bring it up?" Pearl said slamming her hands into her face.

"What are zoo-mbees?" Blink asked trying to look at us. We all sat up after that. It was a really creepy accident.

"Zombies are the living dead." Chick said with a strange serious face.

"They eat human flesh, and their bite causes the infection to spread." Cap said wiggling her fingers by her mouth.

"That's how the world goes into mad chaos. Eventually there will be no living humans to eat so they start fighting over stuff like cows and dogs." Jaws said in a higher pitched voice to make it sound scarier.

"Guys stop. You're going to give Pearl a heart attack and Blink's going to have nightmares. You keep it up and you'll be the ones who have to stay up half the night to calm him down." I said after seeing the panicked look on both of their faces.

"What are we supposed to do?" Cap asked sounding bored again.

"Take a nap." I said grabbing a pillow off one of the bunks and closing my eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Well my friends the end will be coming a few chapters. Don't know for sure how many but a few. Keep reviewing please. It helps me k now what I should do and helps me write faster honestly. If you don't review that's ok. I'll just assume my writing is so good that you don't need to tell me anything. Just kidding. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that might be brought up in the story.

**Disappearances, Unlikely friendship, and Hate**

"She always sleeps in da floor?" Spot's voice ripped through my sleep.

"Nah, but she ain' been sleepin' to worried about Blink." Race's voice said kicking me gently in the side.

"She spent half da night sleepin' 'gainst that stand. Glad she's jus' getttin' some sleep though." Jack said quietly.

"Dofuses. She can probably hear your every word." Jaws said sounding far away.

"Nah, she's too tired." Cap said sounding close to Jaws.

"I have to side with Jaws on this one. She has like Spot-dar." Pearl said near them.

"Nope Cap's right on this one. She's out like a light."

"Or I'm hearing you all talk like I'm not here. Not dead yet and don't plan to be anytime soon so shut up." I said sitting up arching my back receiving a nice popping sound.

"Spot-dar. Told ya." Pearl said looking proud of herself.

"Shut up." I said throwing the pillow only to hit Skittery in the face. "Sorry. You got caught in the crossfire." Skittery waved it off and whispered something into Chick's ear. I raised an eyebrow and watched as they nonchalantly walked down the stairs. "Stay out of closets!" I shouted after them.

"You are mean sometimes you know that." Jaws said lying down on the bunk.

"Whud the doc say?" Jack asked.

"Nothing important. Didn't even do anything. Doctors are pointless." I said climbing slowly up seeing the black spots surrounded by sparkles when I stood.

"Who needs one when yous is around Nut?" Mush said walking down the stairs. Cap was gone off the bed and I didn't like what was going on.

"Where are they going?" I asked as Race and Pearl followed after Mush and Cap.

"Nowhere." Jack said escorting Jaws to the door.

"Seriously what's-" but I stopped when I looked down and Blink wasn't in the bunk. "What is going on?" I shouted as Spot smirked at me. "What?" I snapped when I saw his face.

"Cummon. I'll show ya." He said grabbing my hand and heading down the stairs.

We walked down the stairs. Spot was behind me and had his hands over my eyes. I didn't like the uncertainty of the stairs. I would meet my death by stairs, and I knew it. Surprisingly, I didn't fall down those stairs. I heard some mumbling before Spot took his hands from my eyes. There, in the little lobby of the lodging house, were newsies crammed together shouting surprise at me.

"What-what's all this about?" I stuttered trying to figure it out.

"It's your birthday. God sometimes I wonder how you remember your own name." Jaws said jumping over Blink, who looked really uncomfortable in the floor. "Now let's get to part two of this shindig before I die of boredom." She said leading everybody out the door.

"Part two?" I asked looking back at a super happy Spot.

"I ain' supposed ta tell ya but once dey told Medda she insisted on us comin' ova." Spot said jumping down in front of me. "Me lady." He said with a low bow.

"Why thank you." I said grabbing his arm and walking out the door.

We walked mostly in silence in the back of the group. Blink was hobbling along in front of us and looked exhausted after a few blocks. He waved off help though so all we could do was watch him struggle to Medda's. Spot broke the silence several blocks away. "Oi, I gots sumtin fur ya." He said looking awkward. That was going on the list of firsts. Spot Conlon looking awkward around a girl. He pulled something out of his pocket. "It ain' nuthin' really…but figured it'd look betta on yous dan hidin' in some box." Spot said opening up his clenched fist to reveal a silver circle about the size of a fifty cent piece that had a soft pink pearl in the middle. I carefully took it examining the surface finding a latch and clicking it open. There sat a picture of a little Spot that had on a newsies hat that was far too big for him causing the cap to slide into his eyes.

"Spot…" I breathed out not sure what to say.

"It used ta belong ta me grandmudda's." He said quickly taking it and easily latching it around my neck.

"Spot, I- I can't take this." I said quietly fumbling for the hook that was behind my head.

"Ya ain' takin' it. I's is givin' it to ya." Spot said grabbing my hands and pulling them away from the latch. "She meant da woild ta me and now yous is everyting. It jus' feels right givin' it ta ya."

I couldn't speak. The only thing that would come out was babble and a few tears. I hugged him hoping it told him everything I couldn't.

"You-you know now that you have to-to tell me about her now, right?" I asked when I trusted my voice.

"Nobody I'd rader tell." He said opening the door to Irving Hall for me.

I walked in and there was another surprise. The theater had been shifted to more of a dinner hall. The stage held tables of food and a stack of plates. Medda swooped next to me out of nowhere.

"Happy Birthday! Go on enjoy!" She said pushing us towards the stage.

We sat around stuffing our faces and enjoying ourselves. It felt a lot like the rally but less people. It was nice. I found out that the girls have been planning the shindig for a really long time and everybody was in on it. Heck even the Delancey's knew. Their mom even made me a present. It was a quit with different colored fabrics and it was warm. Medda bought me my own dress. It was dark blue and it came to my knees. Definitely a summer dress. It was perfect. We all parted ways and headed for the lodge. We were all smiling and enjoying full stomachs. I hadn't realized how hungry I was till we were eating. Guess it happens when you have more important things to do.

All that week, Spot would pick me up after all our papers were sold. Most of the time he would take me to Brooklyn and we just sat somewhere and talked, mostly on the docks or the roof of the lodging house in Brooklyn. He would always bring me back around eleven. He seemed to like schedules as much as I did. He told me about his grandmother.

She practically raised him when his mom left him on her doorstep. He said she told him she was too drunk to see the angel she had. He would give a small smile every time he told me something she had told him. His dad had walked out being too much of a gambler to support a family. He moved off that topic pretty quickly and went to things she liked. She loved Ireland but had to leave with the potato famine. Her favorite color was green and she couldn't live without potatoes. He said she was the greatest cook when it came to potatoes. To make money she would sew things and cook for the neighbors.

When he was eight she started having trouble doing little things. Eventually it came to a point when she told him that she was going to die. She told him not to cry for her. She had had the joy of raising him and that's all she needed. She had taken the necklace off and handed it to him and said, "When ya find a girl that ya can't live without, give her this. She should understand how precious it is. She'll probably try to give it back but don' let her. You understand me?" He twisted the locket that was around my neck and just smiled when he was done.

"See how yous fit?" He asked helping her down the ladder that led to the roof.

"Spot I would prefer not to cry tonight, so just stop right there." I said jumping into his waiting arms.

"Aight. I'll stop." He said walking down the street heading for the bridge. "Ya notice how nobodies gotten hoit lately?" Spot asked finding a topic.

"Knock on wood." I said quietly smacking a crate three times that we passed.

"Supastisious are ya?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"When there's need to be yes." I said as we started across the bridge.

"Ya know I tink I luve ya." Spot said looking awkward again. I couldn't help but smile and pull him close to me.

"I tink I luve ya too." I said mocking his accent and kissing him. He didn't hesitate to pull me into him. We probably looked crazy but who cares. I am technically crazy. After what felt like forever I pulled away gasping a little bit.

"Why'd ya stop?" Spot asked quietly.

I tilted my head back and gave a little laugh. When I brought my head back he was inches from my face. I took a little breath as I stared into his gray eyes. "I-Spot we should uh-maybe we should head back." I said a little nervously.

"Nah." He said kissing me again. I practically melted in his arms. Everything was right with Spot, but I was a stickler when it came to time. I forced myself away.

"Spot. We need to head back." I said trying to avoid the sadness I felt when I said this.

"Alright." He said quietly grabbing my hand.

"Thanks." I said quietly as we finished our trek to the lodge.

"Whuddaya say we hear what dey're toilking about?" Spot said as we inched closer to the door. We hid in the darkness of the door. I was utterly shocked. There were my friends eating a newsies face. At least that's what it looked like. Skittery shifted his eyes to us once but didn't car because Chick was on his lap making out with him.

Jaws stopped kissing Jack long enough to say quiet loudly to the other girls, "It's nice when Nut's not here. Then we can do this." Before going back to Jack's face. The other girls gave a mumbled yeah or you got that right. I stood in the door letting what was said soak in. This made no sense. I decided to come a bit out of the shadows and lean against the door frame. I gave one of those fake coughs to get their attention when no one noticed me. Jack saw me first and his eyes got huge.

"Nut!" He said a little too loud. "How long yous been standin' dere?" He asked quickly shoving Jaws off of him.

"Long enough." I said flatly. All of their faces were shock. "Why don't ya just move me full time to Brooklyn? Then you know you could have your snog fest and I wouldn't be here to rain on your parade." They all had the same blank stares when I turned and walked out the door.

"Nut!" Pearl's voice trailed out the door. She sounded like she wanted to explain but I was gone.

"Cummon, let's head ta Brooklyn." Spot said pushing me in the right direction.

(Pearl's POV)

She sat for a minute as she watched her best friend walk away. "Nut!" She shouted but Nut didn't want to hear lame excuses. Pearl got to her feet running out the door and heading for Brooklyn. She could hear Race calling her and eventually giving up and chasing after her. She could hear his footsteps. It helped her to know that he was there. Suddenly the footsteps were gone. She did a quick U turn and found him in an alley. With a guy holding his head.

"Ya can do dis da easy way or da hard way." The guy said looking mean.  
"What do you want?" She asked her voice giving a little quiver as she spoke revealing her fear.

"All ya gotta do is come with us." The guy said and quickly added, "And he won't get hurt."

"Don't do it." Race choked out just before an equally huge guy came from behind the other and started punching Race.

"Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!" Her voice grew louder every time she thought of what happened to Blink. He was just starting to be able to move without hurting himself.

"I tink we got our answer." The puncher said grabbing Pearl's arm. The guy holding Race dropped him. He looked like a rag doll. He was unconscious. Maybe it was better that way. Pearl looked back once as they pushed her down the road away from the lodge and her friends.

(Nut Job's POV)

I waited till Spot's breathing was even and slow before I got out of the bed. He wouldn't want me going back after what had happened. I had been thinking and I thought I might have over reacted but mainly I wanted to make sure Blink was ok. I felt like I was breaking my promise not to leave and I don't like breaking promises. I slid down the ladder and rushed for the lodge. I was slinking towards the lodge when I heard a loud groan. I looked down the alley that it came from and saw Race looking like he had just been attacked.

"Race you alright?" I asked giving his shoulders a light shake.

"Stay away frum me. Dis is your fault." He said pushing me away from him.

"What's my fault?" I asked really confused.

"You brought dem he'e." He said quietly.

"Who? Race what are you talking about?" I still couldn't figure out what he was babbling about.

"Dey took her! Dey got Pearl!" He shouted at me. I backed away from his screams. "Get outta he'e!" He shouted. I tuned back for the bridge hearing the quiet cries of Race in the alley.

I climbed back up the ladder in a daze. I crawled through the window and curled up in an empty corner. I thought it through my head. They. Took. Pearl. They took her. Why? What do they want? I asked these questions over and over till finally I slid slowly into sleep.

(Spot's POV)

Spot patted the empty place on the bed. He shot out of bed looking for Nut Job. Where could she have gone? He shook Pincer off his bunk.

"Where'd she go?" He asked till Pincer snapped at him.

"I dunno. She's ya goil. Keep an eye on her!" He shouted quickly. Spot showed a little hurt on his face and Pincer quickly said, "Sorry Spotty but ya woke me up frum a nice dream. My guess is she went ta check on Blink sometime last night. 'Member Jack toilkin' 'bout how close dey got?" Pincer asked.

Spot did. Blink was the first person to accept Nut and say she wasn't crazy. They had been friends ever since. He woke a few kids that he knew could run fast. They were out the door when the other newsies woke up. They had made it back by the time the group was almost dressed.

"Whud dey says?" Spot asked pulling his hat on his head to finish off his outfit.

"Jacky said day Race saw her but he shooed her off. Somethin' 'bout a pearl." The little kid said not sure what it all meant.

"What's it mean Spot?" Pincer asked hearing the small kids answer.

"It means dat dose idiots got Pearl. Race probably tink's it's Nut's fault." Spot said as he realized someone was humming. It was starting to get annoying after several minutes of the same sound. "Will ya stop ya hummin'!" He shouted at the ceiling.

It continued and they all began to search. Spot saw her first. She was hidden in the corner far away from everybody and the bunks. She was curled into a tight ball and looked like she was sleeping. Spot walked over quickly sitting next to her. Wrapping her arms around her feeling how cold she was. She opened her eyes quickly but when she saw Spot she slide them back closed.

"Ya alright?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Tell me it was just a dream." She mumbled into her knees.

"What was just a dream?" He asked knowing the thing she wanted him to lie about.

"Tell me it was a dream Spot. Please, I-I'm scared." She said turning her head on the side so she could look at him.

"Nut, Pearl can take care of herself. No need ta worry." He said pulling her closer to him and petting her hair.

"I shouldn't of left. Then this wouldn't have happened and we'd be fine." She said in a rush.

"Nah, someone was gunna get taken. Ya can' stop dat." Spot said pulling her up. "Cummon gotta get ya back. Hear Blink's gunna sell taday. Betta be dere ta help him."

Spot walked her back to Manhattan and left her with Blink who seemed happy to see her.

(Nut Job's POV)

We got our papers. I was sure to avoid the angry stares a few people were giving me. Blink and I walked in silence till I was sure he was about to explode.

"It ain' ya fault." He finally said. "Dey shouldn' have been doin' nuthin' behind ya back."

"It is though. Just like what happened to you is my fault." I said feeling a little too much like Skittery.

"It ain'." He protested.

"Blink if you didn't see those fun little hate filled glances at the platform than you probably think you're right. But I saw them and they all think it's my fault." I said passing a paper to a guy who handed me some change.

Blink didn't talk much after that. I could tell lots of people would convert to Race's side. He's too nice and friendly not to agree with. I sold my papers and sulked back to the lodge where hatred seemed to be ripping at the seams. I stayed till I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to talk to someone and the other girls weren't back. Probably making out with the guys in an alley or something. I headed for the only safe zone I had left, Medda's. I slid between a small crack in the doors trying to keep the afternoon light out. Morris nearly pushed me back out but Oscar stopped him giving him a stern look. He escorted me back to Medda's dressing room. He was heading for the door when he turned back.

"You alright?" He asked over his shoulder.

I was debating on whether to lie to him or not. All I had seen was hatred in others eyes, even in Morris', but Oscar he was different. He seemed to actually care. Going on the list of firsts too. Oscar Delancey actually cares. I caved in, my emotions too much for me to handle. I shook my head desperate for a hug but I wasn't planning on telling Oscar that. That would be another first list item.

"I'm sore everything is fine." He said coming towards me.

"No…everyone hates me…" I said quietly feeling that it was the truth for most.

"Nah. I don' hate ya." He said trying to comfort me without touching me. I didn't want to talk so I stood there watching as Oscar shifted his gaze from the floor to my clearly upset face. "I-I'm sorry." He said quickly. "About everything. Morris' and me we needed da money. Ya saw our ma; she can't take care of da kids and make money." He word vomited out.

"It's ok. You were just trying to help your family. God knows I'd do the same." I said watching as his face relaxed. I decided then that there was going to be another first on my list as I actually hugged a Delancey.

The next two weeks it only got tougher. The McGrath brothers were soaking anyone of the Manhattan newsies and trying to convince the rest of us to go. Cap was the first to crack when she saw the little kid that always wore orange. It was pitiful. The three of us cried on the roof for hours. Mush had joined the dark side after that. After my crying phase on the roof, I walked to Medda's and talked to Oscar about all the people the McGrath brothers had attacked. He told me it would be fine. Fast friends was beginning to describe me and Oscar a lot more than I would have thought. Spot came and visited and he even told me he had noticed the hateful glances that seemed to come from every direction.

Chick broke like Pearl. They cornered her and Skittery in an alley and started to beat the crap out of him until she agreed. Skittery, Specs, Dutchy and Itey had joined the majority now. Spot came first this time. He was doing his best to keep my mind off of my lack of friends. He did good till Race rammed me into a wall causing my head to slam into it and then off of it. Spot actually punched Race after he was sure I was alright. Cowboy had to pull them apart and kick Spot out. He walked me to Irving Hall where I yet again confided in my used to be worst enemy.

I was sticking close to Jaws' side and I could tell she was getting annoyed. I kept telling her it was for her own good but she just rolled her eyes and kept walking. Eventually she got tired of my being on top of her every second and actually ran down Broadway to get away from me. I saw as one of the brothers picked her up and carried her off. The river of people made it hard to chase after them. I had lost my sister yet again. I guess there had to be a damsel in distress. Somehow when I pictured the five of us I thought about the Princess Bride.

Jaws would be Buttercup. I would be Wesley, fighting to save her from imamate doom even though I would much rather be Inigo or Miracle Max. Cap was Fezzik because of her love for animals not her great strength. Chick was Miracle Max because she was slightly crazed at some times. Pearl would be Inigo, my right hand man. Odd the things you think of when you're walking home after your sister was kidnapped…again.

Jack nearly ran out the door looking for Jaws. Their awkward little relationship was at the same level as anybody else's now.

"Where is she?" He asked but I didn't really hear him because I was too busy thinking about the Princess Bride. He rammed me into the wall holding his forearm against my throat. "Where is she?" He asked in a severe tone.

"What do you think Jack?" I asked as I swatted his arm away from me. It was official; one Manhattan newsie didn't hate me. I headed up the stairs trying to make an escape from the hate that fumed in the lobby.

"Leave." He said quietly. I turned on the stairs.

"Excuse me?" I said letting the hick Ohio accent bleed through sounding a little more like Doc Holliday than I would have expect.

"Get out. Now." He said louder.

"You can't do that." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah I can." He said dragging me out the door. "Someone get her stuff!" He yelled over his shoulder. I heard loud footsteps climb the stairs and come back down.

Jack literally threw me out and let my few things rain down on me as he turned and walked away. I piled the confetti of stuff into the quilt and held it close to my chest. He had kicked me out. Blink wasn't back yet but if he was he would have helped me. He'd be mad at Jack too, but it didn't really matter now. I was now wandering the streets not knowing what I was going to do. I was just walking. I heard a distant scream of my name but didn't turn till a hand fell on my shoulder and turned me back towards the lodge. It was Spot.

"Oi, what's wrong wit' ya?" He asked with a smile before he saw my wad of stuff. "Why ya got ya tings?" He asked looking confused.

"They got Jaws too." I said quietly.

"What? Dat can' be." Spot said in disbelief.

"Jack kicked me out." I said louder but not believing it myself.

"He kicked yous out?" Spot asked and when I gave a nod he took the quilt wad from me. "I'll take dis ta Brooklyn and I'll pick ya up at Medda's lata." He said making sure I understood and was going in the right direction before taking off over to Brooklyn.

I walked in a daze to Irving Hall opening the door carelessly. Before I knew it Oscar was guiding me back to the dressing room. I didn't have to tell him what had happened. We didn't even talk he just sat there till Morris walked in.

"Osca' maybe she needs some alone time." He said waiting for his brother to get up and walk out the door before he shut it. I heard the grinding of gears and then a click.

He locked the door. There was a creak behind me and I turned to see the McGrath brothers. I didn't do anything but turn around and face the door like I had been for the last fifteen minutes. I was the first to break the silence.

"What do you want?" I whispered but it sounded loud due to the shattered silence.

"Ya just have to come with us." One said. I didn't really care about specifics anymore.

"What for? It's not like I'm of any use." I said feeling completely worthless.

"Wrong dere missy." The same one replied.

"Then what do you want me for? What do you want my friends for?" I asked feeling angry.

"See, Sid," Megan's voice came from behind the two huge guys. "You guys are the only ones who slightly understand the portal. If you aren't…how to put this…kept out of the way you could stop our plan of creating mass chaos and ruling over the ruins of civilization." She said simply. I was to shocked that she was even here to pay much attention to her words.

"Come with us or Oscar out there we'll get it." The only one who seemed to talk said sounding angry at Megan.

"Morris wouldn't hurt his brother." I replied simply.

"True. Dat's why Morris locked the door so he couldn't get in and stop us." The other one finally spoke.

I felt someone grab my hair and pull me back. I fell on my butt clawing at the hand. The one bad thing about long hair. As if hearing my thoughts the other brute grabbed the scissors that were used to alter Medda's outfits off the table where they were lying. I felt the cool metal against the in the middle of my neck and then a loud shinging noise. I stood up when the hand holding my hair let go. I turned and hit.

The silent brute now had a bloody nose. I poped my neck and snapped, "Megan didn't tell you? No one touches my hair. Got it?" I asked as I kick the bloodied goon that was holding his nose. The other guy was standing looking in shock at his brother on the floor. I ran to the door and started pounding on the thick wood door. "Oscar!" I shouted before one of the guys grabbed my waist and attempted to pull me away. I clung to the door knob refusing to let go of the cool metal that grew slick with sweat. My hand slipped as something hit my face. The colorful carpet was replaced by darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Another chapter for you readers to enjoy! Enjoy! I own nothing of Newsies or anything that could be brought up in the story.

**Revelations**

(Spot's POV)

Spot was walking to Irving Hall when Blink ran up next to him.

"Spot you seen Nut? Jus' found out jack kicked her out." He said looking kind of panicked.

"Gunna get her now." He replied opening a door only to have a race of people come out. "What the?" Spot mumbled as he walked in after the crowd had passed.

They walked in to see Oscar and Morris rolling on the stage. Morris had a bloody nose and Oscar had a scratch running down his face. Medda ran up to them looking scared.

"You alright Medda?" Blink asked looking concerned.

"They just started this!" Medda shouted. "I can't open my dressing room and I think Nut was in there."

Spot and Blink were running up to the stage to tear the brothers off of each other. Spot had Oscar away from Morris and Blink kept Morris as best as he could away from Oscar.

"Oi, what's all dis about?" Spot finally said letting go of Oscar when he was sure Oscar wouldn't bolt for Morris.

"He let dem get her!" He shouted.

"What?" Blink asked looking at Spot seeing if he understood.

"She's gone. Go see for ya self." Morris said dropping a key on the stage.

Blink picked it up and saw a flurry of purple of stage run for the door. Spot prayed she would be behind the door. She wouldn't let them take her. She wouldn't. Blink slide the key into the hole and turned. The door gave a creak as it swung open. There was nothing but a pile of dark brown hair and a blood spot blending into the carpet. They crowded the door not entering the room just staring at the emptiness. Medda was the first to break the silence. She fell to the ground outside the door holding her hand to her mouth. Eventually she started crying. Spot walked away quickly followed by Blink. Oscar was trying to get Medda to calm down.

"The girls…they're all gone." Spot heard her sob as the door shut.

Spot and Blink were a pair to be reckoned with. Spot was debating on whether or not he should punch Jack when he walked in the door. His vote was yes. The second Jack turned to see who walked in there was a fist in his face. He may have been shorter than Jack but he made up for his size.

"What was dat for?" Jack said standing up after he was sure he wasn't bleeding.

"She's gone cuz of you." Spot said in a harsh voice.

"Me? I didn' do nuttin'. If anything it's her own fault." Jack said getting angry. "She got da udder goils taken. Good riddance." Jack said. Spot was about to punch Jack again when Blink jumped in between them.

"Let me ask ya sumtin'." Blink started and waited for Spot to put his fist down. "Jack how ya tink Jaws is gunna take ta you kickin' her sista out? Any of dem. Dey won' be happy 'bout none of this. When dey hear how you been treatin' Nut I'd be surprised if dey want anythin' ta do with ya."Jack tried to talk but Blink stopped him. "Shut up Jack. Da goils wouldn't want any of us fightin'. Dey'd want us to be tryin' ta get dem back. Alright?" Blink finished and they had decided then to put their differences away for the moment.

(Nut Job's POV)

I woke up to Pearl yelling at me. "Thank god. I told them it was you. What's with the haircut?" She asked flipping the little hair I had left.

"Apparently McGrath's don't like long hair." I said rubbing the side of my face. I looked around the room and it was fairly empty and plain. Cement wall and that's it. We were the only people in the room. "Told who it was me?" I asked quickly.

"Everybody else that's here." She said dully. "So how'd you get here?" She asked wanting a fun story.

"Well…let's see. Jack kicked me out when Jaws was taken. Morris locked me in Medda's dressing room and here I am. Oh and your sister's a back stabbing bad words." I said quickly.

"Not to surprising…Wait Jack kicked you out?" She asked shocked.

"Think that's surprising? The only newsie who doesn't hate me is Blink."She gave me a weird look. "Race blames me for everything and people converted to Race-ism" I said quietly as a metal door scrapped open.

"Glad to see you're awake." The mute McGrath brother said.

"Darn you're alive. I hoped you would have bled out. Goes to show I have to punch harder." I said in a sarcastic tone.

He pushed three people in and I hoped it was the rest of our cast of Princess Bride. It was and I was glad to see they were all alive and not hurt. The door screeched shut as I was hugging everyone. Pearl conveyed to the others how I got here and they were shocked to hear Jack kicked me out.

"Spot probably is beating the crap out of him." Cap said with a laugh.

"Hopefully not." Jaws said quietly.

"We need a plan." Pearl mumbled.

"Tell me about it. Wait. I have an idea. Score one for Wesley." I mumbled.

"Shoot." Chick said.

"I say that we go all Ohio on them." I whispered in our little huddle.

"We can't do that we don't have guns." Chick said with a blank face.

"No dofus. We go all hill jack crazy like we did in the pool or on the paintball field." I said seeing a smile grow on her face when she remembered how crazed the two of us were playing paint ball. WE were on opposite teams. Each had five to a group. The other players were hiding behind stuff as we went all Rambo running at each other screaming and shooting.

"I like this plan already." Chick smiled.

"When another guy comes in we have to attack. Jump on him and hold on for dear life." I explained quietly as the others added their own flares to the plan.

"Let's do this." Pearl said prepared to take down a giant.

She ran to the door and started pounding on it when the rest of us were up against the both sides of the door. She was screaming and pounding. The noise was ringing through room due to the lack of anything. It finally slide open and she backed away with a scared look.

"Told you what happens when you make noise." The mute one said walking farther and farther into the room.

With a silent go the four of us attached ourselves to the huge guy. He tried prying us off but Cap and Chick were holding onto his legs making it hard for him to do anything. Jaws had her arms wrapped around his head making it harder and harder for him to see. Pearl and I managed to grip onto his arms and he kept flailing. It sorta felt like an amusement park ride. He started to wobble and not in a good way. He fell to the ground unconscious due to Jaws' grip. We all managed to get ourselves free. Jaws was standing at his head. I guess she jumped off last second. She looked impatient as we ran out of the room locking the door behind us. I laid my back against the door and took a breath.

"Phase one. Complete. Now what?" I said not planning this far.

"We stop them from destroying the world." Cap said plainly.

"Let's kick it." I said pushing off of the door. "We need a theme song." I decided and went total Vanilla Ice. "Stop Calibrate and listen. Ice is back with a brand new addition. Something grabs a hold of me tightly. Flows like a hawk daily and nightly."

"Will it ever stop?" Pearl said quickly.

"Yo. I don't know. Turn off the lights and I glow." I finished up before Cap, Chick, and Jaws hit me and Pearl. "I didn't even get to show off my mad skills." I mumbled.

"Now I'm gunna be singning that for the rest of the day." Cap snapped.

"Better than the alternative." Pearl mumbled.

"And what would that be?" Chick asked looking not to happy.

"Silence." Pearl replied.

There was a loud whooshing sound and a door slammed shut. As humans we all run towards the mysterious sound. We turn down a hall way that has lots of doors. We each take one and search it. I was the one to find the room that had an Austin Powers looking time machine with the lone McGrath and Megan. I grabbed the nearest thing which was oddly and umbrella or a parasol. I held it in front of me as I did my best to imitation of Foxy Cleopatra.

"Freeze suckers!" When they continued to look at me like I was crazy I threw the umbrella at them successfully smashing McGrath in the face. Megan was to fast and jumped into the swirling lines of the portal and disappeared. "Little help guys!" I shouted as McGrath started to get up from the umbrella attack.

"What is it?" Pearl asked walking in. "Really? Austin Powers? Wow…" She mumbled as she saw the spiraling portal.

"Shall we shag now or shag later." Jaws said just before running into McGrath and causing him to fall to the ground. "Never's the answer dirt bag!" She said kicking him once she got back on her feet.

We all stood in silence as we watched her kick him. I took a deep breath and the said, "Ok. Who wants to crush a portal?" I said maneuvering behind the Austin Powers thing and managing to get it mostly off the ground. Pearl came and we both tipped it over resulting in some sparks and a not to healthy sounding snap.

"We'll get the other people out." Cap and Chick said running looking for the keys.

"Jaws quit kicking him." I said as I grabbed one of his feet and Pearl grabbed the other. "We'll let the police find him and his brother in the metal door room." I said as we started to drag him out.

We finally got both of the brothers in the room. It was difficult since the other one was shouting and beating on the door when we got there. Jaws snapped at him and was yelling nearly kicking him several times. He back off as we dropped his brother off. We shut the door and Pearl shouted, "Good luck taking over the world you power crazed freaks!"

Cap and Chick came running at us with a crowd of at least twenty people. "Got everyone out. Can you believe it half of them don't think it's you." Chick said when she reached us.

"Well there is only one Nut Job and it happens to be me. If you want to live in a lie be my guest." I said quietly. "Why does it matter if I'm me anyway?" I asked anyone really.

"Nut Job got away from Brooklyn. Even here we heard about that. If you're you than you could have gotten us out." A voice came from behind them.

"And she did now let's go. I'm done being down here." Cap said walking down the hall followed by most of the people.

We all got out of the weird tunnel system. It was around where I had first seen them. Not surprising really. I guided the group towards the lodge house. I stopped a few blocks away and shouted over the group.

"Alright. So some people need to go to the police. Tell them what happened and that the brothers are down there. Everybody needs to help each other got it? Maybe if we're lucky those scabs will be behind bars." I saw a few people nod and head off towards the station. "Everybody else. Go home. I'm sure ya miss it."

I knew I did. When it had become just the five of us we walked to the lodge. I stayed out of the door as the girls walked in. I didn't want to see them. The apologies that may come were worthless. Everyone was in and I was walking away.

(Pearl's POV)

They walked in hearing the distinct gasp of several newsies. Jack ran up to Jaws and looked like he was choking her with the hug he gave her. Cap and Chick found Mush and Skittery. The boys looked liked they hadn't slept in ages. Pearl turned to talk to Nut assuming she walked in with them but saw nothing but the sun seeping into the doorway.

"Hiya doll face." Race's voice broke her search for Nut.

"Hey." She said coldly. She still couldn't believe that the newsies would turn on Nut the way she told them.

"What's wrong?" Race asked noticing her obvious anger.

"What's wrong? You're asking what's wrong. Race you don't just blame her for everything! It was my choice. You should have been mad at me!" Pearl shouted not able to control her anger.

"It was her fault dough. If she hadn' a run off ya wouldn' a chased her."Race said quickly.

"She had the right to be angry! She probably heard us say it was nice she wasn't around. Race she's my best friend and honestly she need me more right now than any of you do." Pearl said running out the door searching for her now short haired friend. She heard footsteps that didn't sound like they belonged to Race or any of the girls. She turned to see Blink. "Blink go back. This is a girl thing." She shouted as he came up next to her.

"So? Her seein' Spot kissin' dat udder goil was a goil ting and I still helped wit' dat. She could use all da friends she can get right now." Blink said. She didn't shoo him off. He was right. She needs friends.

"Her hairs short and she doesn't like it so don't bring it up." Pearl said as they started the search back up.

"Got it." He replied. They were both heading to the Brooklyn Bridge assuming that was where she was heading.

(Nut Job's POV)

I flipped the circle locket between my fingers. I didn't want to go to Brooklyn but it's the only place that I could stay. I wanted home. Sleeping with Jaws, and waking up hitting the floor. I wanted pop corn fights in Tibby's. I wanted a rally at Medda's. I wanted to know my friends were safe every night when I went to sleep and when I woke up every morning. I wanted things to be like they were before everything crashed. I wanted to argue with David over the strike and get in a fight. I knew nothing would be the same, but hey you always want what you can't have.

I looked around the spot I was sitting at. My back to the river and the crates I was leaning on. The bridge to my left and the incoming footsteps to my right. I put my head against the crate thinking back to the day me and Pearl hid behind the crate tower in Brooklyn. I couldn't help but smile. I took a deep breath and wasn't sure what I was going to do. I loved to see Spot but living with him would be weird. Just hope it wouldn't be.

"Nut whatch doin'?" Blink asked breaking my thoughts.

"Reminiscing, Blink." I said still keeping my head against the crates.

I felt someone sit next to me. "I can't look at crates without thinking of what happened in Brooklyn." Pearl said sounding like she was smiling. Her voice grew serious."I thought you were dead. And-and I was panicking. You can't die. Then who would I talk to? Who would help us through this chaos? In those tunnels, I was there for weeks and you got everybody out in a matter of hours. Sid, you are the superhero. If we were the Avengers you'd be Captain America. I would probably be Iron Man. Sara would be the Hulk. And Luna and Amy would fight to the death to see who would be Hawkeye and who would be Black Widow." Pearl finished up.

"I guess I do have the hair for Captain America now huh?" I said shaking out the short hair.

"Nah. Your hair is more Alice from Twilight. The movie." Pearl said with a shrug. "It's short yes but not insanely. I mean you still look like a girl."

"Well first I'm Captain America and now I'm a veggie vampire that sees the future. You need work on your pep talks." I said through a laugh.

"Will ya come back?" Blink asked sitting on my open side.

"I can't." I mumbled.

"Why?" Pearl asked looking hurt.

"I don't want to go in there and see fake apologizes. You see the real person when trouble strikes. I mean for Christ sake, I've been talking to Oscar. He didn't treat me like they did. I want things to be normal but that's a shot in the dark." I said feeling kinda empty.

"Come on. Never know until you try." Pearl said standing up and forcing me up.

"Fine." I groaned as we headed back to the Lodge.

It was a typical walk for the most part. The not most part, part was when a cop stopped me and asked if I was Nut Job. I looked behind him to see one of the people that came out of the tunnel.

"Maybe. What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

"The kidnapped kids want you to represent them in court." The police officer replied.

"Why me?" I asked more the towards the kid but the officer answered.

"They say you know about what happened and they believe that you are the best chance they have at getting the McGrath brothers in jail. There will be several other witnesses but you'll be the one sitting behind the desk.

The kid finally came out from behind the officer. "My parents would like to meet you. Want to help pay for the best lawyer. Lots of parents want to meet you." The kid said with a weak scared smile.

"Sure tell me when and where." I said smiling hoping to see the kid relax a bit.

"Tomorrow if it's convenient for you. On the corner of-" but my mind left. I was thinking about all I'd have to do to be a symbol of hope for the kids that were trapped. They wanted me to be there and I wanted to sleep and worry about me. I decided I would have to worry about me after this trial thing. When I noticed the girl had stopped talking I quickly replied.

"Sure sounds great." In a happy little tone.

"Here are the dates of the trials." The officer said handing me a piece of paper. I scrunched my face up as I read the slip. "You can read can't you?" He asked.

"Of course I can read. What newsie can't read?" I asked him. He had a shocked look on his face and he backed away walking the kid away.

"Well dis is gunna be interesting."Pearl said when they were out of ear shot.

"Denton may rethink da way he feels about goils if ya the main witness in a big case." Blink said and I groaned at the thought of Denton. I would beat him alive if given the option.

"Great…hey what corner did the girl say?" I asked quickly.

"It's near our spot. I'll show ya tamara." Blink said as we walked to the lodge.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: So guy here's another one. I wanted to say a few things before the writing got into hard core writing. Secrets18 I agree that there needs to be more Blink POV's but I already had the last chapter written. This one is going to be mad Blink packed though. I hope to get some other POV's in there too. I just somehow slip back into first person. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that could be brought up in the story.

**Warm Welcome**

(Blink's POV)

Blink watched as Nut was surrounded by newsiest that wanted to apologize. He had seen some of the hate she talked about when she talked to any of them before today. It was dead now replaced by dishonest eyes and lies of apologies. Nut gave them the same fakeness but somehow her's seemed more realistic. He knew she wanted their apologies to be real and heartfelt but that wasn't going to happen. After one round of apologies he saw Nut sneak up the stairs. The other girls were thanking the boys for apologizing even if they weren't real. Blink chased up the stairs after her. She shouldn't be alone. Not after the events of today.

He found her looking in the mirror at her shortened hair. She was fiddling with the ends mumbling something. When she turned to see him her face gave a weak smile.

"Does it look bad?" She asked pulling her eyes back to the mirror. He saw the sadness in them when he peaked into the mirror.

"Nah. Looks fine ta me." Blink said giving her shoulders a quick little shake.

"I miss my hair…" She said trying but failing to twirl it around her finger.

"Ya look fine. I tink it actually looks nice." Blink said with a smile that was invisible to the girl in the mirror.

"She knew I hated short hair. It looks silly on me. She probably told them to do it." She said finally turning away from the mirror. "But I need happy thoughts right now. Get this mess out of my head." She said with a smile that barley reached her eyes.

"What cha wanna do? Not go somewhere dangerous I hope." Blink said glad to see the real smile that crossed her face.

"Never know. It's fun almost dying. I should know." She said with a laugh.

"I'll take ya woid for it." Blink said with a snort.

"Let's do something. I don't want to stand around her much longer." Nut said grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the stairs.

They had just barely made it out the door when Spot turned the corner. When he saw her he seemed to light up. He ran up to her and seemed to relax only when he put his arms around her like he wasn't sure if she was real. He gave a quick laugh.

"Ya hairs short." He smiled, but she pulled her hands over her head and backed away.

"I knew it looked bad." She said backing away.

"Nah, nah. It looks fine." Spot said grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards him. "Hey Blink." He said with a wide smile. "Yous goin' some place?" Spot asked looking between the two of them.

"Yeah me and Blink were gunna go and do something. Can't stand it in there right now." Nut said before Blink could.

"Sounds fun." Spot said looking kinda angry.

"Ya can come if ya want. I can grab dis goil I's been seein'…" Blink said quickly.

"A girl? When were you going to tell me?" Nut said putting her hands on her hips with a joking smile.

He wasn't lying about the girl. She just wasn't the type of girl that would get along with a lot of newsies. He had met her selling her a paper when Nut was on Jaws duty. They had been talking in Central Park. That's why he was late. He couldn't protest against Nut's banishment because of a girl.

"Soon 'nough." Blink replied quietly. "I'll go get h'r. Ya wanna get dressed up? Maybe's we can do sumtin' big since dis may be ya last free night." Blink said running off in the direction of Celine's house.

(Nut Job's POV)

I watched as Blink ran off to get his girl. Why hadn't I heard about her? My guess was life had been too chaotic.

"Last free night? What's he toilkin' about?" Spot asked looking at me in a weird way.

"Oh…yeah see the other kids the McGrath brothers had captive voted me to be the main witness in their trial." Another weird look. "Hey I can't control these things." I said heading for the bridge to get my new dress Medda got me. "Let's go I need my dress if we're going out somewhere nice."

I forced every newsie out of the bunk room so I could clean up a bit. It was difficult but I managed to shut the door and get it to stay shut. Windows were sealed tight and I was safe to get somewhat cleaned. I started to pump water into the giant metal bucked but thought against it. I stuck my head under the pump and let water slide into my face. I grabbed the soap that was nearby and scrubbed my hair. It was shorter so it was a lot easier to control and there wasn't soap dripping in my eyes. I grabbed a washcloth and did the easy quick version of cleaning up.

(Spot's POV)

Spot heard the loud crash that came from upstairs and so did every other person on the block. He ran up the stairs to at a time shouting at other newsies to back off. They did as he said and crept back down the stairs.

"Nut? Ya alright in dere?" He asked giving a little knock.

"No I'm not alright! This damn dress is like hanging yourself with shoe strings!" She shouted through the door.

"Ya need some help." It was more of a statement but he heard her give a loud sigh in agreement.

He pushed the door opened and saw her pacing with the lace up back of her dress looking terrible and in the wrong holes. He walked up behind her and started to restring the holes so they weren't crooked and then tightened the strings quickly.

"How come I get the feeling you've done this before?" She asked looking over her shoulder to show the smile that was on her face.

"Me reputation preceeds me." He said not taking his eyes off the blue strings.

It was quiet after that. Spot could tell something was bothering her. He just didn't know if he should bring it up now. When he was done lacing the back of her dress up she turned and looked him in the eyes. He saw sadness piling up and decided now without other people around was better than surrounded by strangers.

"Ya alright?" He mumbled sounding concerned.

"Obvious huh?" She answered quietly.

"Ta me yeah." He said wiping the few tears that escaped away. "Ya gunna tell me what's wrong?" He asked again.

She fell on one of the beds and just started talking. "I've been thinking about all this stuff. All these things that people say I am. I don't feel like-like what they think I am. I'm just a girl who really wants her mom around so she can lace up the back of my dress. Or-or so she can tell me my hair isn't hideous. My-my mom would know what to do with this court st-stuff." She said before quiet tears stopped her speech.

"I know, but ya gotta keep goin'. Sayin' dat she taught ya everyting. She made ya you. I used to do it all da time. I had times when I didn' know what ta do or how I was gunna do it. But den dere was you. I don' ask questions no mores. Yous is why I do stuff now." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders scooting closer to her.

"Spot Conlon you are not helping right now. Crying more is not how you comfort someone." She said through her hands. Then there was a light thud. She stopped crying instantly and wiped her face moving silently to the door. In a swift movement she kicked the door. There was a chorus of screams as she opened it. "Now do you want to tell me who was listening?" She asked in a harsh tone. "No takers? Alright, but if I hear any of you talking about anything you will get to met a side of me that you will not like. Understand?" She asked receiving several bobbing heads.

"Let's go. I need to get something on my face." She said walking down the stairs as the boys parted like the Red Sea.

(Blink's POV)

Blink waited out in the theater with Spot and Celine. She had refused to meet anyone till she saw the other girl that was coming with them. She kinda looked like Nut except her hair was lighter and her eyes were blue. She had on a light pink dress that went to the floor. When Nut finally came out from behind the stage with Oscar coming up behind her they all took a much needed breath, at least the boys did. Celine couldn't care less.

"Thanks Oscar." Nut said quietly Medda took the stage. When Medda walked up she screamed loudly, causing Spot to give a smile. They were outside before introductions were exchanged.

"Aight dis is Celine." Blink said in a quiet voice.

"Pleasure." Nut said shaking her hand. Celine gave a bored smile. Spot gave her hand a quick shake.

"You must be Blink's friend, Nut. Right?" She asked towards Spot.

Nut Job gave a snort and Celine gave her a dirty look. "What's so funny?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"Wrong person. That's Spot. I'm Nut." Nut said pointing to Spot.

"Impossible. You're not a newsie." She said turning her nose away from them.

"Really? Then why do I spend my days selling news papers?" Nut asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"Let's go." Spot said quickly grabbing Nut's arm and pulling her away.

They walked to the unknown little Italian place that Spot and Blink decided to try. They walked in smelling the fresh smell of tomatoes and hearing a band play fast up beat music. They found a seat easily since the family had just recently immigrated to the United States. They looked over the Italian menu confused on what everything was. They all sat quietly as Nut pointed things out that sounded good.

"Thought yous was frum Ohio?" Spot asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I am. I took Spanish…and Olive Garden had a menu like this…"Nut mumbled the last part quietly.

They all attempted to order and Nut seemed to be the only one who knew what they were talking about. When the waiter finally left saying something in Italian Celine started up conversation.

"So where do you stay at?" She questioned Nut.

"What do you mean?" Nut replied sipping her water.

"Well you can't honestly stay in the Lodging house." Celine said like it was a fact of the world.

"Well, honestly I do stay in the lodging house. Where else would I possibly stay?" Nut asked obviously getting angry.

"Well then you are mentally ill no lady would stay in a lodging house." Celine said with a flip of her hair.

"That's funny cuz my name's Nut Job. And if you had nowhere else to stay you would find it pretty nice. Especially with all the nice caring people in the lodging house. Not all guys want to get inside your corset." Nut said the last part with a satisfactory smile at Celine's disgust.

"Your mother must not have raised you properly. You are very unlady like. Now I see why the only boy you can get is Spot Conlon." Celine said tilting her nose up again. Nut bit on her lower lip trying to contain her anger.

"Alright Ms. Stick in the mud. I'm gunna give you a warning. Keep going down the road your going and a fresh can of whoop ass is gunna be opened up on you." Nut said grinding her teeth.

"Let's dance." Spot said grabbing Nut's hand and dragging her behind Celine. Blink saw her hand come up like she was about to shove Celine's face into the table but Spot grabbed her out reached hand and spun her into a quick paced tango.

"She needs to be taught be a real lady." Celine said flashing a glance at the dance floor.

"Nut's sensitive 'bout her mudder. Hasn' seen her in a while." Blink said staring at the food Nut ordered came out.

"Probably too busy drinking or something." Celine said unknowing of the pain she was about to feel.

Nut grabbed her high bun and threw her out the door. "Told ya what would happen. Stay away from me or you will wish you never met me."

Blink ran out the door to Celine's side. He helped her up and brushed her off.

"I'll walk ya home." He said turning her toward her house.

(Nut Job's POV)

I sat at the deserted table with Spot staring at me. I had devoured most of the appetizer. I was still angry. No one talks about my mom like that without getting hurt. Spot was just staring and it was unnerving.

"What Spot?" I finally asked a little too sharply.

"Ya shouldn' a done dat." Spot said twirling his fork. "She deserved it dough. Getting' on me nouves." Spot ended with a smile.

"No one should talk like that. It's rude. Unlady like on her part." I said putting the giant plates of food in a to go box. No one was going to eat it right now so might as well take it to the guys and their conditional love.

"Yeah, but ya did overreact a little." Spot said wincing a little when I looked at him.

"You don't go insult a person's mother or any relative for that matter. I didn't call her dad a pimp or her mom a hooker. She should treat me with the same curdiest." I said standing up.

I walked down the street not really sure what was going to unfold over the next few days.

(Blink's POV)

Celine was home and Blink assumed that Nut and Spot hadn't stayed for dinner. He tried to explain things about the sensitive subject but he didn't have a clue what he was really talking about. He had said he'd bring her to meet the other newsies soon but Nut would have to not be there. Blink knew that she wouldn't like Celine from the moment she walked out of the dressing room. When Blink made it back to the lodge everyone had a fork and was stabbing at a fancy looking box.

"Where's Nut at?" Blink asked Jaws waiting for her to chew her food.

"Went to the roof I think." She said stabbing more pasta onto a fork.

Blink walked up the stairs being very cautious as he opened the door to the roof. He found her sitting on the edge. Her feet were dangling over the edge. She was looking up and didn't bother to rip her eyes away from the sky she stared at when the door slammed shut. Blink walked over sitting on the edge but keeping his feet on the roof.

"Saved ya some." She said quietly handing a small box to him.

"Thanks." He said sitting the box on the ledge. "Why ya do dat stuff back dere?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"She doesn't get away with insulting my family. Now she knows that hopefully." Nut said still staring at the stars. "See that? That's the Big Dipper." She said pointing out a cluster of stars.

"You an' Spot goin' out soon?" Blink asked as he stared at the Big Dipper.

"Don't know. We decided to see what this trail business does to my schedule but probably. Why?" She asked knowing something was up.

"No reason. What's dat?" He asked pointing to a moving star.

"It's a shooting star! Quick make a wish!" She shouted shutting her eyes tight.

Blink did the same and wished that Nut wouldn't kill Celine next time they met.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Here you readers are! Another chapter and I own nothing of Newsies or anything that could possibly be brought up.

**Surprises**

I woke up early as usual but I still had a bad feeling about staying in Manhattan. The fakeness seemed to flood the place. Blink and Kloppman were the only real things that weren't girls from Ohio. I sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting in the early morning light that was hidden by storm clouds. Kloppman nearly had a heart attack when he saw me. I apologized but he waved it off and headed up the stairs. He knew that their apologizes were fake last night. He walked up the stairs and woke everyone up. It had started raining when everyone got down stairs.

"Ya made it rain, Nut." Jack said with a joking voice.

"Yup. Now let's go. I got people to see and papers to sell." I said jumping off the stairs and running in the rain.

It was cold out making the rain feel like it was December. The other newsies came from behind me and started to walk faster towards the platform. I kept my pace and avoided conversation as the rain hit my hat and soaked through the top. We all got our papers rather quickly and found our spots and sold papers to the few people that were on the street. When saw a family standing on the corner and Blink elbowed me.

"Dat's dem." He whispered as we grew closer.

"Does he look familiar?" I asked as we got a better look at the parents. Something about the dad's eyes…I couldn't place it though.

"There she is!" the kid from the tunnel said pointing in our general direction. I got a better look at her. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was a miniature version of her mother. There was a small boy who was maybe eight. He looked more like his dad except his eyes were the same dark green as his mothers. The girl from the tunnel ran up to me and attacked me with a hug.

"Nellie, get off of that girl. She's busy." the father said pulling Nellie off me.

"But it's her..." she said in a whisper.

"Hey. What's up? My names Nut Job." I said quickly not too sure what to say.

"Told you!" Nellie said hugging me again.

Nellie's dad looked slightly shocked and Nellie was really happy. After a minute Nellie's mom looked between Nellie and her husband.

"Let's head back to the house. We're getting soaked" she said turning away and pushing her son toward the opposite direction.

Blink and I followed the family towards their home. It wasn't a huge house but it was the best looking thing we had seen. It was really fancy compared to the lodge. I didn't realize I was staring at everything till Nellie's dad scoffed at me. Finally I had the nerve to try and figure out where I recognized this guy.

"So I didn't happen to catch your names." I said heading towards the fire to heat up.

"My name is Seamus Conlon and this is my wife Natalie." Seamus replied with a wave of his hand and I nearly choked on the water I was drinking. I looked at Blink and he seemed just as shocked.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" I asked in a high voice dragging Blink out of the room and shutting the door. "Mother of god. Mother of god. Mother of god."

"Calm down Nut." Blink said failing to calm me down. He was in a bit of a daze.

"They said Conlon, right? Not Collins or something that sounds really close to it." I said quickly realizing that I was breathing really fast. I dragged my hands down my face making an ugly face when Nellie opened the door.

"Is she alright?" She asked looking at me like I was crazy as I started pacing the hallway.

"Yeah jus' needs ta scream at sumtin'." Blink said not knowing how true that statement was.

"Calm down. Calm down." I took a deep breath then let it out in a quick huff. "I'm good. I'm good. I'm good. I'm good." I said it faster and faster till it didn't sound like words.

"Better I hope." Seamus said as we walked back in.

"Yup. Just peachy." I said quickly attempting to not stare at his eyes the whole time we were there. It didn't stop my thoughts though.

How could he just leave a kid with a mom like Spot's? He seemed like such a family man right now. What had changed? How was I supposed to tell Spot? Should I even tell him? I gave the appropriate nod here and there with a smile when it was necessary. When we finally left it was still raining and I was still dumbstruck.

"Did ya hear a single ting dey said in dere?" Blink asked looking into my face.

"Honestly no." I said quietly as we headed back to the lodge.

"Well dey said dat dey would take care of da lawyer and stuff. Basically that's it." Blink said shrugging his shoulders.

"What am I gunna do…" I trailed off into a whisper.

"Ya should tell him." Blink said staring at his feet.

"You're right I'll go tell him." I said changing my direction toward the bridge. "Thanks Blink." I said before he was out of sight.

(Blink's POV)

He watched as Nut ran off towards Brooklyn. Now could be the only time he could bring Celine to the lodge to meet the other newsies. He would get her. Show her off to the other guys and see what they thought about her.

(Spot's POV)

He had just gotten over the bridge when Nut ran into him. She was about to say sorry when she saw who it was. She gave a weird little squeak and looked terrified.

"Ya alright?" He asked not taking his eyes off of her face.

"No…I –I have to talk to you about something…." She said turning her head down to avoid his eyes.

"What is it?" Spot asked raising her head up with his fingers.

"I…I…well I met with one of the kids families from the tunnels today." She started. He noticed her flipping the locket around.

"Yeah, so?" He asked quickly.

"Well…the girl's dad…he…his-his name is…well he said his name was Seamus Conlon." She said the last part quickly.

Spot could feel his face harden as she said his name. His grandmother had made an effort to never talk about him unless he asked which wasn't often. He stared over her head avoiding the concern that was in her eyes.

"Spot? Talk to me please." Her voice shattered the anger that made him deaf.

He put on his smirk and knew his mask was faulty when he saw her gaze. "Don' wanna toilk about him. Alright? Let's get ya home. Ya soaked." He said turning her around towards the lodge.

(Nut Job's POV)

I didn't realize I was shaking till Spot grabbed my hands in the lobby and rubbed them between his.

"Betta?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said quietly. I was worried about him.

The way he looked by the bridge…it was just not what I expected to see on Spot Conlon's face. My thoughts were broken by a string of cursing. It sounded liked most of the girls. Spot gave me a look then we bolted up the stairs. What I saw made me want to curse some pretty bad stuff too.

It was Celine and she was yelling at my friends. They were all held back by various others and Celine had a dominant smile on her face. Spot held me in the door way out of sight as she continued her rant.

"It's true! Don't blame me for stating the truth! All of you should be taken to the refuge. Then maybe you girls would get a proper education and wouldn't look like you work in a brothel." Pearl nearly jumped over Skittery to claw her eyes out. "That other girl probably doesn't mind. Her reputation had already gone to the dogs. Nut Job? What kind of a name is that? I can say for myself that it fits her though. And she obviously doesn't care about her reputation because she's with that Conlon boy. Everyone knows he just goes after bar girls and harpies." I tuned her out and quietly said.

"Someone's gunna die tonight. Call a coroner." I said as I broke out of his grip and tackled Celine to the ground. The other girls joined me over top of Celine. The guys were too shocked to do anything but stare. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I said in a clipped tone.

"No…she seems fine." Pearl said with a wicked smile on her face.

"See what do harpies do?" Jaws said looking equally as evil.

"Fun things Jaws…fun things…" Chick said with an evil laugh at the end.

"Does anyone else feel like we're standing over Adhemar at the end of a Knight's tale?" Cap asked with a not so wicked smile on her face.

"You have been weighted…"I said quickly.

"You have been measured…" Pearl and Jaws said after me.

"And you have been found wanting." Cap and Chick finished off.

Celine was looking between the five of us and them flicking her eyes to the boys that surrounded her. "Oh no, they won't help. This is a girl matter and us girls intend to fix it." Pearl said watching her every move.

"Let her go." I said before the girls could pounce.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I enjoy fear too much to hurt her. Think about it. It's much better to see her run away than to have her avoid us." I said straightening my back and stepping away.

"You can be truly evil sometimes." Jaws said holding up her fist. I punched it as the rest of the girls backed off.

"See ya soon, Dion." Chick said inching towards the door as Celine ran down the stairs.

After the Celine problem was resolved I decided that sleep might be necessary for trial and went to bed after shooing Spot out the door and back to Brooklyn. It was going to be a long day.

I woke up early and got ready to the best of my ability. Seamus said that he and the lawyer would be up early to get me and so I had to be up extra early. Can't say I was too pleased about a carriage ride with Spot's dead beat dad, but I had to hide the awkwardness. Blink was the only one who was up in time to see me off to court. I really wished one of the girls could come but they said it could be a bad idea on the first day. Blink wished me luck and we were off to court.

(Spot's POV)

Nut had been so busy with the trials lately that she didn't do much else but sleep. It had been almost a week since the Celine accident and the start of the trials. Nellie had been lending Nut some of her clothes for the trials. Whoever Nellie was. Nut usually got home and went to sleep. She wasn't asleep when he came to visit this time. She seemed excited.

"Their gunna announce the verdict tomorrow." She said nearly tripping over the long skirt she had on.

"Dat's great!" He said jumping over a bunk to get to her.

"Will ya be there?" She asked quietly expecting the answer to be no like he had said the rest of the week.

"Sure. Why not." Spot said giving her his smirk.

"You're the greatest!" She said just before she yawned. "Sorry…" she said as another yawn came over her.

"Go ta sleep. I'll be he'e. Promise." Spot said sliding off the bed and putting her feet where he used to sit. He smoothed her hair out that seemed to be growing back rapidly. He waited till he knew she was asleep and then he pulled the quilt over her and walked down the stairs to see Jack and the others.

(Nut Job's POV)

I had had another dream about the McGrath brothers. I refused t think back on the terror that woke me up. I pulled my hair up on top of my head and jumped into the long black shirt and light blue shirt that Nellie had lent me. I walked back over to the bed and saw Spot lying on the floor. I smiled and gave him a quick kick to wake him up. He nearly cursed at me before he knew who it was. When he saw it was me he jumped to his feet. I took his hand and the quilt and guided him up the stairs to the roof.

"It's nice up here. Don't you think?" I asked as I sat down with the quilt over my lap.

"I'm used to it." Spot said sitting next to me. "What's it like? Where yous is from." Spot asked quietly. I could feel him staring at me. I thought about it and said what came to mind.

"Loud and really bright. You can't even see the stars." I said meeting his gaze. He looked kinda sad.

"Ya miss it?" He asked shifting his gaze to the skyline.

"I miss my family." I said remembering what had happened in Brooklyn when I was trying to put on the dress.

"Would ya go back?" He whispered messing with the end of the quilt.

"I don't know. I mean we could have gone back in the tunnels and we didn't so maybe I wouldn't go back. I'd want to bring them here though. Of course they might just think it's stupid and dirty here." I said honestly not knowing if it's what he would like to hear.

We sat in silence for the longest time. When Spot was about to talk I heard the whip and the hooves of the carriage coming but I didn't move. I had to hear what he was going to say.

"I can' loose ya too." He whispered trying to hide the pain that was on his face.

"Spot Conlon, its gunna take a hell of a lot to get me to leave. And if I do you better believe you're coming with me." I said as I stood up. He looked up at me and gave a smile.

"Yous is crazy and I love ya." He said standing up and wrapping his arms around me getting ready to kiss me. I turned my head and gave a big smile.

"Nope save that for when I don't have to worry about trails and court rooms." I said grabbing the quilt and running down the stairs.

Spot was on my heels but when he saw who was in the carriage he backed away and mumbled something about walking to the court house. When we got there I waited outside for him but Seamus pulled me in saying the crowds were coming. I sat in the fairly big court room. On the first day it had amazed me but now it was something I could go without seeing ever again. The walls and floors were made of mahogany and the benches and tables were the same color. I sat behind the desk in the same chair I had for the past week and waited till everyone was in the room. I turned every time the door opened. One of the last people to come in was Mr. McGrath. He was built just like his sons but had graying hair and looked angry. He tried to start a fight with me every day we were in court. He was one angry man and that's all I knew.

Everyone was finally in the court room including Spot who hid out in a corner not far from the door. The jury entered their booth and the one closest to the judge stood and started to speak.

"We, the members of the jury, find the Jonathon and Dylan McGrath to be-" But he was interrupted by the little kid in orange.

"Stop! He paid them! He paid them to say his sons were innocent!" He screamed from the doors.

Mr. McGrath stood up angrily. "You did this you stupid girl. You had that kid follow me." He said staring me down as he got closer. I stood up and began to protest when he grabbed my throat. "You'll pay. No family of mine is going to jail." I scratched at his hand feeling the lack of oxygen start to take effect when someone jabbed him in the side.

"Don't touch her!" Nellie screamed looking angry. When he turned to her though she seemed to shrink. He swung his hand and back handed her across the face.

I kicked him in the back of the knee. "Don't you know not to hit girls?" I yelled at him as he struggled to get up. I struggled up and ran at me. I hit the wall and fell to my side when the police kicked into action. Spot was at my side in no time and I heard Seamus scream for a doctor next to Nellie.

"You're fine." Spot whispered looking panicked. I took a few deep breaths and attempted to sit up. I leaned against the wall stars started to come in and out of my vision. The jury had declared the McGrath brothers to be guilty and the judge had their father put in jail. By the time the doctor got to us I was fine for the most part. I nearly smacked him when he pushed down on the bruise that had started to form on my stomach.

"Let's go, Spot. I'm sick of this place." I said pulling myself up. "Thanks Nellie." I said as we walked passed them. I fumbled for the locket hoping it would calm me down a bit when I realized it wasn't there. "Spot it's gone." I said in a shocked voice.

"What's gone?" He asked with a questioning look.

"The necklace!" I said running back to the table searching around it for the silver chain.

I looked over to see Spot searching for it too. I crawled across the ground till I reached him, and neither of us knew where the locket was.

"This what you're looking for?" Nellie asked holding up the locket by the silver chain. Spot was the first one to go to it, but not the only one who saw it. Seamus took the necklace from his daughter and studied the locket.

"Where did you get this?" He asked me with an angry tone. When I didn't answer he screamed, "Who did you steal it from?"

"She didn' steal it frum nobody! It was a gift!"Spot yelled back. He calmed down and asked in a nicer voice. "Now if ya don' mind she wants it back."

"No. I gave this to my mother the year we moved here. She can't have it because it isn't hers." Seamus said sounding very angry.

"Give it back." Spot said through his teeth.

"No." Seamus said shifting his feet seeming to know that Spot would attack and he did. He aimed for his face. By the time I broke from my shock, they were rolling on the floor. Spot had a bloody nose and Seamus was trying to stand up. I walked over and helped Spot get up.

"Enough of this! Lord are you so blind that you can't see your beating up your son!" I shouted receiving a back hand from his left hand.

"Don' touch her!" Spot screamed punching him in the face giving him a bloody nose in return. He turned to me and asked, "Yous ok?" I wiped at the mark his wedding ring had left in my cheek.

"Yeah…fine…Duck!" I shouted seeing Seamus come at Spot from behind. Spot ducked and I jabbed Seamus in the stomach. "I may be from Ohio but at least I know my family when I see them." I said turning for the door. "Sorry Nellie."I whispered as I passed her. She looked at Spot only just now realizing that he looked an awful lot like her father. She stood up and ran up behind Spot and gave him a hug. He was shocked but returned it and followed me out the door.

I was searching for something to stop his bleeding nose when he pulled me over into an alley by the court house.

"Lemme see." He said tilting my head to the side so he could see the ring mark on my face. He shook his head and gave a mean look.

"Spot I-I'm sorry I lost it." I said turning my head towards the ground.

"Hey ya had a rough day. Let's get ya home. Alright?" Spot said sounding calm and I replied with a nod.

We had walked a little ways when I told Spot, "Keep your head back. It'll help stop the bleeding." He gave me a smirk and held his head back.

When we finally got back to the lodge we both got cleaned up. I helped him get as much blood off of him as I could before I shoved him down the stairs so I could change. When I went down to see him off to Brooklyn he had turned pale. I understood why quickly. There where hooves coming towards the Lodge. Then there was a carriage waiting in front of the door.

"Spot…"I whispered trying to push him out of sight but failing. Seamus walked through the door with Nellie at his side.

"What do you want?" I asked looking around at the nonexistent newsies I thought were down here.

"I wanted to apologize." Seamus said quietly.

"We don' what your apology." Spot said sounding like he was doing everything in his power to not hit him. I saw him glance sideways at me a few times.

"Here," Nellie said holding out the locket. "It belongs to you." I reached out and grabbed the locket relieved by the chill it had.

"You may never forgive me…" Seamus seemed to be trying to think of words, "But know I thought you were better off if I left."

Spot gave a scoff. "Betta off with an alcoholic mudder who left me on a doorstep the second she could. I was betta off not knowin neither of ya existed." Spot said angrily.

"She left you with my mother, didn't she?" Seamus asked only talking again when Spot gave a slight nod. "Her family was still in Ireland. We were the only thing she had. It makes sense I suppose. Did she give it to you? The locket." Spot only nodded again. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Sorry don' cut it. Sorry don' fix ya leavin' or explain why ya neva visited ya mudder even afta she died. Ya know she hid da pape from me when ya got remarried. Any time yous was in the pape she hid it." Spot said in a strong voice but I felt his arm shaking.

"You're right. You're welcome in our home any time." Seamus said turning back towards the coach.

"Bye Nellie." I said in a quiet voice. She just looked back and smiled. When they were gone I turned Spot to face me. It was my turn to be worried.

"Spot. Are you alright?" But he didn't reply he was staring at his hands as they shook slightly. I grabbed his hands and he finally looked up at me. Without saying anything I knew he needed a hug, and so he got a hug. We stood there till I felt him stop shaking. I pulled him back and looked him in the eyes. "You're fine." I said and he nodded his head.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Another chapter but I'm afraid to admit that the end of this story is coming. But never fear! I, along with help from my friend, have come up with an awesome idea for a sequel! If you would like to share any ideas they are welcome! You can review it or PM me. Whichever is easier. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that is brought up in the story.

**A Whole lot of Stuff**

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep till I stopped my fall. I groaned and stumbled to the bathroom. I couldn't remember a lot of what happened yesterday. All I knew was that Spot was torn up and I needed to see him soon. I washed my face removing the remaining makeup off my face. I looked out one of the windows and noticed a steady drizzle fell from the sky. I gave a sigh and tried to think of a game plan. By the time Kloppman was up the stairs, I knew what I was going to do. Sell papers and head to Brooklyn when I could.

I learned my lesson about rain and got fewer papers as we rushed out to sell to the few people on the streets. I walked past Nellie and Seamus. They both avoided me. Stress was piling up. By the time all my papers were sold I was tired and didn't want anything to do with anyone. The one exception was when Celine was walking towards me and Blink. I gave a wicked smile and hissed at her as she passed. I felt like McCavity from Cats. Blink wasn't too happy about my Broadway imitation. I received an angry stare and the cold shoulder till we got back to the lodge. I shifted my path towards the bridge when I was sure that everyone was safe. The past few weeks had messed with me and I was way to over protective about my friends.

I was over the bridge before I felt like I was freezing in the rain. I crossed my arms hoping that somehow I would feel warmer. I walked into the Brooklyn lodge feeling better to be somewhere warm and dry. Pincer was the first to stop me.

"Ya shouldn't go up dere." He said blocking the stairs.

"I did not walk her to be pushed out the door." I said feeling my hands start to shake but I hid them with my arms crossed.

"It ain' pretty." Someone else said joining the blockade.

"Don't care. Now move please." I said parting the boys with my hands.

I heard mumbles but I continued up the stairs and to the bunk room door. I gave a quiet knock. "Spot?" I question opening the door only to have a flash of light fly past my head. There was a shattering noise and I turned to see the broken pieces of mirror in the floor. I turned back and saw Spot's angry face stare back.

"Leave!" He said slamming the door in my face.

I trudged down the stairs. "Tell him he knows where to find me." They all stayed out of the way as I headed for the door desperate for someone to listen.

(Spot's POV)

He couldn't help but yell. He knew Nut only wanted to help. The look on her face was something he never thought to see. Shock was one of the main things he saw. Hurt and maybe a little fear was hidden in her face. After a few minutes hiding out in the bunkroom, he slid down the stairs looking for Nut but she wasn't in the Lodge. He looked into the faces of the boys around him. He knew she was gone without any of them speaking. He ran in the rain towards Manhattan. She would be there.

(Nut Job's POV)

I was at Irving Hall before I knew where I wanted to go. Medda pushed me into the dry comfort of the theater. She was trying to comfort me but I didn't understand why. I wasn't crying. She wrapped a towel around me and sat me in her dressing room. She ran out and came back with a blanket and Oscar.

"I don't have a show for at least two hours but I need to squeeze in one last practice. Alright?" She asked. I gave a quick nod pulling the blanket tighter around me feeling my teeth chatter. Oscar was standing by the door kinda awkwardly. When the piano started to ring throughout the theater he moved and sat next to me. I could still feel my teeth chatter together even when I felt the heat of the blanket.

"Yous still cold?" He asked wrapping his arms around me in an awkward hug. "This outta help."

The chattering stopped and I enjoyed the quiet. The piano died quickly and Medda busted through the door. Relief seemed to overcome her, like she thought I might disappear at any time.

"So what is it?" She said falling to the floor in front of me.

"Oscar!" Morris yelled and he followed out the door giving me a reassuring smile.

"Spot…Spot ran into his dad at the court house. It wasn't pretty and now he's mad." I said quietly sliding down onto the floor next to her.

"Oh dear. What happened?" Medda asked suspecting there was more to this story.

"He threw a mirror at me." I said starting to cry into the blanket. "I know it wasn't on purpose but…" I didn't know what honestly.

"It scared you. It happens. Spot's having some trouble right now. All you can do is show that you're there for him." She said rubbing my back and pulling me into a sideways hug. I put my head on her shoulder and sat there till I felt better. When I finally felt up to moving I got up and realized how late it had gotten. I panicked and ran out the door and Medda ran onto the stage nearly missing her queue.

I walked to the lodge feeling better. The rain had stopped for now and the sunset showed just over the clouds. I walked in feeling exhausted and nearly ignored David's hello.

"Sorry Davy…" I sad absent mindedly. "Long day. How you been? Haven't seen y around a lot." I said trying to start up conversation.

"I can talk to you tomorrow. Spot needs to talk to ya anyway. See ya Nut." David said up the stairs as I entered the bunk room.

I looked around the room and there was Spot staring at his hands looking distressed sitting on my bunk. I just watched him for a minute not sure what to do when I stepped on a squeaky board causing him to turn and see me. He jumped off the bed but stayed close to the posts. He looked at me then at the floor. When he looked at me again the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. Finally words came.

"I-I shouldn' a thrown nothin' at ya. I-I'm sorry." He stuttered avoiding my eyes. I closed the space between us and hugged him. I laid my head on his shoulder comforted by his hug in return. "Don' be afraid a me. Please." He begged into my ear.

"I won't." I muttered into his shoulder feeling a smile come over me as I added. "But if you ever throw a mirror at me again I think I have the right to be scared and hit you over the head." He laughed seeming to relax only the slightest.

We walked back downstairs and joined in on the fun that the newsies were doing. Mostly playing cards. I took the liberty of talking to David about how we messed with Celine and filling him in on the trials and the fun that happened at them. I told him how I had spent the week avoiding Denton and his questions but to make it seem fair and I wasn't hating on one paper I ignored all questions from papers. He laughed at my torturing of Celine and finally agreed that Denton was a sexist pig but it was nice that I gave the other papers the same treatment.

(Jaws' POV)

She and the other girls had been hiding in the doorway of the roof to see if they needed to set the beat down on Spot. Jaws watched as they made up. It was amazing. True love you only see in movies kinda thing. Jaws wished Jack would get over the whole incident that jump started the abductions. He was so focused on never letting it happen again that he ignored her most of the time. He needed to have his eyes opened but Jaws the type of girl to go be with someone else just so Jack would notice her. She would wait ever so patiently till her Batman saw the awesomeness in front of him.

(Pearl's POV)

She didn't approve of hiding in the doorway while Spot and Nut had their moment but she was convinced after Jaws said she might need us. They were adorable together. Much like she and Race had been before, but now Pearl could hardly be around him without feeling betrayed for her best friend. She would forgive him eventually. Right now though her friends were her focus point.

(Cap's POV)

Cap understood why Mush did what he did. They had talked about it and it ended with tears and forgiveness. All she needs to know is what had happened. Mush telling her she was brave but stupid always made her smile. She was torn out of her thoughts when Jaws opened the door for them to sneak down the stairs and join the rest of the crew.

(Chick's POV)

She looked in upon the forgiveness of Nut's twisted relationship. It made her think of how bored she had become with doing the same old thing. Sell papers; come to the lodge, and sleep. That's all she seemed to do. At least when Nut used to leave it gave some excitement in their day to day lived. The uncertainty of it all. The danger that Nut might come in and beat everyone. She knew Nut wouldn't do that but it was a fun scenario to play out in her head. They all slinked back to the group of people and blended in with the others before Nut even knew they walked down the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: so I got this idea after listening to some Brad Paisley. Hope you like it. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that could possibly be brought up.  
**Back Around**  
(Spot's POV)  
It had been nearly since he had apologized. He refused to let his anger get in the way like that again. They were staring at the sky on the top of the Brooklyn lodge. She had been wanting to be away from Manhattan more and more often. He felt the chill of fall on the constant wind that blew. He pulled Nut closer feeling her begin to shake. She looked up at him. Her eyes full of thanks and then curiosity crossed her face.  
"Spot, when's your birthday?" She asked with a simple smile.  
"Why ya need ta know?" He asked looking back at the darkening skyline.  
"Well you know when mine is and I just think I should know yours." she said sounding slightly upset.  
He gave a sigh and mumbled, "Ish muday."  
"What was that? You're mumbling..." she said moving away to look him in the eyes.  
"It's taday." he said a bit more clearly.  
"What?" She asked with shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Didn' seem importan." he said looking at her seeing the look on her face.  
"Spot Conlon you are a strange person. I hope you know now that you have to come to 'hattan tomorrow right?" She said with a mischievous smile.  
"Wit' dat look on ya face, I figured." He said giving her a smirk and pulled her into him. "Ya owe me a kiss I believe." He said as he inched closer to her face and kissing her softly before she pulled away.  
"I have to go. Got some stuff to figure out before tomorrow." Nut said pulling herself off the roof and down the fire escape.

(Nut Job's POV)  
I was in a rush to try and figure out what to do for Spot's birthday. Most of the guys we still a bit angry at me so I tried to steer clear of help. Pearl offered to help but Race was giving me a weird look.  
"Did you have other plans?" I asked looking between the two.  
"Race was gunna take me to the tracks and then to Harlem for a card game but if you need help I don't mind. You probably will need it if you're gunna be going crazy with a party thing." Pearl replied quietly.  
"I'll be fine. If I need anything I'll yell at you." I said trying not to see Race's smiling face.  
"Alright." Pearl trailed off walking out with Race.  
While everyone else went to do their thing trying really hard not to see me desperately needing help with bowls and the ingredients for a cake. Blink came in king if he could help with anything. I accepted it and had him carry some things to the bunk room that the other guys so kindly left laying around for me to pick up. They really were trying to drive me crazy. I mixed the cake batter and shoved it into the oven.  
"Blink, watch the cake for a minute! I'll be back soon!" I shouted grabbing the coins that I had left.  
I walked around looking for stuff to make the icing and a present. Next time he had better give me a few days. I found a little bakery and managed to talk them out of a thing of icing for only twenty cents. I walked out and they owner seemed pretty mad. I walked a few more blocks and roamed into a store that had an assortment of different things that anyone could want.  
I stared at the books that lined the shelves looking more for me than for Spot. When I snapped into my mission, I looked around at the other things keeping my eyes from turning towards the books. I shifted throughout the mass array of things having the owner tail me through the whole store. He didn't bother to as if I needed help with anything.  
"I won't steal anything if that's why you're following me." I snapped at the owner. I looked passed his head and saw it. The perfect gift. It was a small leather bound book that was a dark brown. I pushed the owner out of the way and took the book off its shelf flipping it through my hands and rolling it over to look at it.  
"I doubt you can afford that." The owner said looking at me in a superior way.  
"How much?" I asked not taking my eyes off of it. I had no clue what Spot would do with a blank book, but it was just perfect.  
"Two fifty." he said quickly taking it from me.

I took the change out of my pocket counting out what I had. I was fifty cents short. I felt my stomach drop. Fifty cents was going to destroy my party plans. The shop keeper looked down at the two dollars and sat the book on the shelf and walked away quietly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see the lady that was behind the counter when I walked in.  
"Don't worry." She said taking the book off the shelf and handing it to me. "He must be very special to cause that reaction. Smile and give me the money." she took the money that I was staring at in my hand.  
"Thank you." I whispered dryly. "I'll get you the other fifty cent as soon as I can." I said as she put the book in a little box for me to show that I had paid for it.  
I ran back to the lodge spending more time than I thought searching for a present. Blink looked terrified because of the cake. I went in and it was still mostly goop. I sighed and put another log in the fire that heated the oven. I pulled the icing out and sat it on the table and I ran the present upstairs. I looked around and it was mostly clean except for the mess of cards that Race had hidden under his blanket.

I began to wonder why they hated me so much even though I already knew the answer. I scooped the cards up and dumped them into the nightstand. That's when I smelled it. The far too familiar burning smell that always said the things in the oven were ruined. I rushed downstairs only to see Jack and half the other newsies eating the icing and laughing about something. I ran past them making a mental note to chew them out later. There was smoke starting to rise from the cracks in the oven. I held my head away as I threw it open. The heat hit me in a wave and I grabbed some towels to pull the small cake out of the oven that was dark and crusty. I dropped it on the stovetop. I stared at it for a while searching for any part that was salvageable but is was the bad kind of burnt. Spot was going to be here any minute and the cake was dead and Jack was making sure there was no icing left. I walk out of the kitchen and into the lobby to see that the icing was nearly gone and everyone was laughing.  
"Don't worry your job of ruining anything I do is done for the day. Hope you guys are proud." I said in a flat angry voice.  
"Whatcha talkin' about Nut?" Jack asked trying to sound innocent.  
"What I'm talking about is the atrocity this day has become. Thank you for not helping! Thank you for eating the icing! Thank you for not even bothering to check on the burning smell that used to be the cake!" I screamed hoping it would make me feel better but saying everything that I knew was true only made me want to cry and that was not going to happen at least not right now.

I turned back to the kitchen and tried to clear the smoke out. I sat the cake in the back alley so it could stink up the air out there and opened all the windows that were in the kitchen to air it out. I sat on an empty wall and just breathed feeling tired and more hated than I had in a while. The door creaked open and there was Spot with a smirk on his face. He gave a quiet laugh and sat next to me.  
"Heard ya burnt da cake." Spot said with a laugh in his voice.  
"No. Really? I thought the sun just overheated and caused it to explode in a mass of burnt smoke." I said in a dull voice.  
"Ya didn' have ta do all dis." He said with a serious face. "but I'm glad ya tried." he said draping his arm over my shoulders.  
"Well the whole party thing was a bust but I do have a present." I said in a weak voice getting up.  
"Why yous get me a present?" he asked confused.  
"Because on your birthday you should get presents." I said waiting for him to stand so he could follow. He got up giving me a weird look as we walked up the stairs. I pulled the box from its hiding spot under my pillow. He stared at the box with a bit of shock on his face. "Well are you going to take it?" I asked after a while. He finally took the box and opened it.  
"It's perfect." he said pulling the leather bond book out of its wrapper.  
"I wasn't sure what you'd use it for but I knew it was perfect when I saw it." I said with a smile.  
"Thank you." He whispered pulling me into a hug.  
"Why you are welcome." I said returning the hug as Jack broke through the door.  
"If yous are done up he'e some of us want ta sleep." Jack said in a dull voice.  
"Jacky-boy it ain't even dark out. Yous is jus' gunna have to wait." Spot said showing a little anger.  
"Bes' be leaven fore it gets dark." Jack said ushering Spot out of the door.  
"What's da matta whicha?" Spot asked trying to stay in one place but Jack continued to push him out of the lodge.  
"Goodbye Spot." Jack said when Spot was finally outside of the building.  
He gave me a weird look and I walked out to finish our goodbye. A crooked smile crossed my face as anger slowly started to show on his. "It's alright Spot. Eventually they'll have to grow up." He looked over me staring at the empty door way. "So what are ya gunna use the book for?" I asked hoping to get his attention.  
"I might show ya next time yous is in Brooklyn." He said giving my hand a quick squeeze before he ran off to his home. I headed back into the loge catching the last end of a righty between Pearl and Race.  
"Did you completely forget what she did in Brooklyn? She saved you from getting soaked." There was a long pause. "Race...I think...I think we should take a break." Pearl said crossing her arms and looking at the ground.  
"Break from what?" Race asked looking scared.  
"A break from us Race." She said weakly.  
"Ya can't mean dat." Race said trying to pull her into a hug.  
"No Race." She pushed him away.  
Race looked really upset but I could tell Pearl needed to be far away from here. I grabbed her arm and took her upstairs.  
"What are we doing?" She asked holding back tears.  
"We're gunna go away from here. You shouldn't stay here. Not with all that Race stuff going on." I replied wrapping our stuff in the quilt.  
"What are you guys doing?" Jaws asked from the doorway with Chick and Cap behind her.  
"We're leaving. Pearl shouldn't be around her not after that break up with Race you guys missed." I said heading toward them.  
"Then we're going too." Chick said grabbing her stuff and Cap's in the process.  
"Where we going anyway?" Jaws asked throwing her stuff over her shoulder.  
"Umm..." I really hadn't thought that far. Where were we going?  
"Let me guess. Brooklyn." Cap said with a smile.  
"Sure why not." I said climbing out the fire escape. "Come on." I said holding out my hand to help them out onto it.  
They slowly climbed out and we were on our way to safety, hopefully. We hadn't gone far when I heard the noises of a search starting in the lodge. We hid in the shadows as the running came past us. I looked around and the alley we were hiding in seemed familiar.  
"Have we been here before?" I asked trying to figure out where I knew this place from.  
"Hey! This is where the portal dropped us at." Jaws said in a proud voice.  
"It is!" Cap said putting her hand on the wall.  
I laid down on the street and took a deep breath. I looked around after a minute and realized we were all where we were when we fell through.  
"It was so simple then. Now look at us. Running from newsies because of who knows what." I said as a slight breeze came through.

Then it started to pick up. I sat up realizing that it wasn't a breeze. The wall was pulling air into it. My hair started to flip toward the wall. I looked at the worried faces of my friends. Their hair flipped in front of their faces. My quilt slip slowly over the ground as muffled footsteps came towards us. The wind picked up and my quilt was gone. I felt the rough ground move slowly under me. I clawed at the ground trying to get a hold on anything. Pearl grabbed my ankle as her feet went through the wall. I found a crack to hold onto to stop me from going through, but as the wind picked up my hand slipped and I closed my eyes ready for the darkness that would be waiting but something grabbed my wrist. I looked up and there was Spot. I looked around and saw Jack dive into the wall. I looked behind me and only saw Pearl's hand slip into the wall. With one last gust of wind Spot lost his footing and we tumbled into the wall.

AN: Alright guys this is the end for now. I have already started working on the next story and I think I'm going to call it Time Warp. So when you see it check it out.


End file.
